


Hazbin Hotel-Fanfic (La Serie Completa)

by DamaGT



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Salen todos Vercion libre de la historia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 14:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamaGT/pseuds/DamaGT
Summary: Adore completamente Hazbin Hotel, tanto que me dio terror la idea de que jamas llegara a completarse, asique me di al propio de crear una trama tan concreta y afin como me fuera posible y esto es lo que logre, una vercion libre y completa de toda la historia que queda a dispocicion del fandom latinoamericano.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

1

Charley despertó por un golpeteo en su puerta, ¿se lo había imaginado?, Vaggie aun dormía a su lado, debía estar muy cansada tras el día anterior…el día anterior, ¿Qué había pasado el día anterior?, recordaba demasiado bien la humillación en el noticiero, su sensación de fracaso y luego…volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

-¡Servicio al cuarto!-canturrio una vocecilla.

Se levanto de un salto y fue a abrir, encontrándose con la pequeña Niftty, en ese instante se le antojo como la cosa más linda del mundo.

-¡Buenos días, señorita!  
-¡Buenos días!-no aguanto el impulso de abrazarla fuerte, ella se rio-¿Dónde está Alastor?  
-¡En el lobby!, ¿quiere que limpie su habitación?  
-Deja a Vaggie dormir otro poco.

Se acomodo la bata y se dirigió al pasillo, mirando encantada a su alrededor, Alastor había convocado a algunos diablillos negros que estaban haciendo reformas, ayudando a Niftty en la limpieza y reparaciones a gran velocidad, apenas podía creerlo, el día anterior se había pintado como el peor de su vida y luego el Demonio de la Radio apareció y puso todo en su lugar; Vaggie decía que no podían fiarse de él y lo entendía pero Charley necesitaba creer en su buena disposición, ya estaba haciendo más por su proyecto de lo que ella misma lograra en meses.  
\-----0

Abajo, en la recepción, Alastor se paseaba tranquilamente con una taza de té en la mano, verificando cada detalle, enderezando los cuadros torcidos y lanzando algo de fuego reparador aquí y allá, Huks estaba en la barra, frotándose la cabeza, de verdad se había esmerado en tratar de ahogarse en alcohol barato la noche anterior pero solo había ganado una jaqueca de campeonato.

-¡Despabílate, viejo amigo!-le dijo Alastor, haciéndole aparecer una taza de café-el cielo está particularmente brillante este día, nos espera una ardua jornada.  
-Sí, como sea-farfullo, y apenas el otro le dio la espalda le agrego un chorro de vodka al café.  
-¡Alastor!  
-¡Buen día, querida!, luces radiante como el sol.  
-Estoy muy emocionada-dijo, tratando de acomodar su cabello-el hotel se ve genial.  
-Quise comenzar temprano, tenemos mucho por hacer.  
-¿Cuál es el plan?, ¿Qué necesitas que haga?, dime, dime.  
-Adoro tu entusiasmo-le apretó una mejilla-arréglate, come algo, cuando estés lista anunciaremos la apertura del hotel por mi programa.  
-¡Perfecto!  
-Ah, y llama a ese extravagante chico araña.  
-¿Ángel Dust?  
-Entiendo que es una especie de celebridad-por lo visto Alastor sabia de Ángel lo mismo que Ángel de Alastor, ósea nada-aumentara nuestro radio de audiencia.  
-¡Entiendo!-volvió a la escalera.  
-¡También podrías pensar en un buen jingle para el hotel!  
-¡Lo hare!-desapareció al subir.  
-Jejeje, es tan chispeante.  
-Oooh, ya veo lo que ocurre-dijo Husk.  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Es la chica, te gusta, por eso haces todo esto.  
-¡Ja!, eres tan perceptivo-camino hacía el cuadro en que salía Charley con sus padres-¿Por qué no iba a gustarme?, ¡Es fascinante!  
-¿Fascinante?, está loca.  
-Piénsalo un momento: ella nació aquí, es la hija de Lucifer, debería ser el ser más retorcido y demente que puedas imaginar pero hela aquí, buscando de todo corazón lo mejor en nosotros-se rio-ver a los demás tratar y fallar será divertido pero lo que de verdad ansió es ver que le pasara a ella cuando todo se derrumbe a su alrededor, ¿en cuántos pedazos crees que pueda romperse su pequeño corazón?, ¿Cuánta oscuridad crees que albergue dentro de sí?

Como siempre, cuando Alastor se abstraía en sus ideas todo a su alrededor se volvía bastante bizarro, el aire sonaba como una radio con los diales mal puestos, símbolos de antiguo vudú flotaban a su alrededor y su constante sonrisa pasaba de socarrona a salvaje.

-Sí que eres raro-dijo Husk, trayéndole de golpe a la realidad.  
-Supongo que el alcohol no te suelta la lengua, ¿cierto, mi amigo?, sería un inconveniente tener que arrancártela.  
-Tus jueguitos me importan un carajo-se bajo el resto del café-no te preocupes.  
-Preocuparse le hace a uno fruncir el ceño, no es lo mío, con tu permiso voy a prepararme, ¡el espectáculo está por empezar!  
-Yeeeei-dijo Husk, con todo el sarcasmo del mundo-necesito algo más fuerte, ¿Dónde guardan el alcohol de verdad?  
\-----0

Ángel Dust había sido el primer huésped de Charley y aunque casi había arruinado todos sus esfuerzos y era obvio que solo seguía allí por el cuarto gratis…pues seguía allí, y Charley apreciaba eso, llamo a su puerta y escucho un pequeño alboroto.

-¿Ángel?  
-¿Qué hora es?-dijo una voz que no era la de la araña.  
-¡Sssh!, ¡Ya voy!-abrió la puerta a medias-hey, ¿Qué pasa?  
-Eeeh… ¿hay alguien contigo?  
-¿Qué?, no, ¿Cómo crees?  
-¿Es esa chiquilla de nuevo?-pregunto la voz del fondo, Ángel sonrió con culpabilidad-¡Si la atrapo limpiando mis bombas de nuevo le meteré dos por…!  
-¡Oye!, no es eso-abrió la puerta-bueno, pasa.

Allí en la cama estaba la amiga de Ángel, Cherry Bom, Charley no le conocía personalmente pero bien que conocía su reputación, al menos no estaba desnuda, se estiro bostezando y sacudió su espesa melena.

-Hola-saludo casual-eres…la princesa, ¿no?, me perdí la entrevista ayer, estaba ocupada con una serpiente.  
-Lo sé-dijo Charley, ligeramente molesta, luego noto un boquete en la ventana-¿¡pero qué es eso!?  
-Entro por mi ventana anoche-dijo Ángel.  
-Y solo me tomo tres intentos.  
-¡¿Qué?!-se asomo, había tres boquetes de explosión afuera del hotel, aunque los lacayos de Alastor ya estaban reparando uno-¿No podías haber pedido que te dejáramos entrar?  
-Ah, si…lo recordare la próxima-rio.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Mi departamento estallo.  
-¿En serio?  
-¡No fue mi culpa!-se excuso enseguida-fue durante la limpieza, uno de esos malditos arcángeles golpeo con algo mi deposito de pólvora, ¡Bom!, perdí mi hogar y a mis vecinos al mismo tiempo, ¿y sabes lo costoso que son los ingredientes para mi receta de pólvora?  
-No…mira…Cherry, lamento que perdieras tu hogar pero creí que estabas peleando por territorio.  
-Eso dice siempre-rio Ángel-lo que le encanta es pelearse con esa vieja víbora, le gustan así de mayores.  
-¡Oh, cállate, perra!-le tiro un cojín y por fin se levanto-solo necesitaba un lugar donde pasar la noche, ya me voy.  
-¡No!-dijo Charley, la miraron-es decir…no tienes que irte, si te registras puedo darte una habitación propia.  
-¿Y tendría que ser buena?-pregunto burlona.  
-Tan buena como yo-dijo Ángel, con un guiño.  
-Pues eso no es difícil, como sea, me servirá por un tiempo.

Charley chillo de contento, provocando que Cherry se estallara de risa, ¡había conseguido un segundo inquilino ella misma!, y era solo el primero del día, lo sabía.

-A todo esto-dijo Ángel-¿me despertaste temprano por algo en particular?  
-¡Sí!, arréglate, nos acompañaras a Alastor y a mí cuando anunciemos el hotel por la radio-salió-¡no tardes!  
-¿Cuál es el propósito de arreglarme si es por la radio?-Cherry se alzo de hombros.

Afuera, Charley se encontró con que Vaggie le estaba buscando.

-¿Dónde estabas?  
-Oh, pues fui al Lobby primero y hable con Alastor.  
-¿Tu sola?-la tomo y la reviso por todas partes-¿te toco?, ¿te hizo algo?  
-¡Vaggie!, estoy bien, todo va de maravilla, cálmate-tomo su mano-tengo que arreglarme, vamos y te cuento todo.  
\-----0

A la hora ya estaban todos en el lobby, para realizar la transmisión Alastor había escogido un sofá donde podían sentarse los tres y su curioso micrófono quedaba de pie al frente, lo que dijeran será transmitido obligatoriamente a la señal de todas las radios en el Infierno.

-Tú en medio, querida-indico el demonio, pasándoles unos pequeños libretos.  
-¿Qué tal si Ángel va en medio?-sugirió Vaggie.  
-No me molestaría-dijo este, haciéndole ojitos, Alastor les ignoro a ambas.  
-Yo comenzare y con eso llamare la atención, luego tú y luego Ángel, cuando les indique.  
-Eh, disculpa.  
-¿Algún problema?  
-Aquí dice que el hotel se llama Hazbin, ese no…-Alastor se echo a reír.  
-¡Oh, eso!, si, me tome la libertad de cambiar el nombre, Happy resultaba algo…controversial.  
-¿Disculpa?-dijo Vaggie-se supone que estas aquí solo para ayudar, no puedes tomar esa clase de decisiones sin…  
-¿Controversial?-intervino Charley-¿a qué te refieres?  
-Se que tienes las mejores intenciones pero no puedes venir y pretender que vas a cambiar la mentalidad de la gente de la noche a la mañana, “¡Vengan, almas en desgracia, déjenme salvarles!, ¡Les hare felices!”, resulta impositivo, como si te creyeras mejor que todo el mundo.

-Miren quien lo dice-dijo Husk desde la barra.  
-Touche-Alastor se apareció a su lado únicamente para replicarle y volver.

-Yo…supongo que no lo había pensado así…bueno, Hazbin es una linda palabra.  
-Confía en mí, ofreceremos un lugar que sea atractivo a la clientela y luego les conduciremos amablemente por el camino de la redención, tal y como deseas-le dio un toquecito en la nariz.  
-¡Ok!, ¡Hagamos esto!  
-¿Me quedo aquí entonces?-pregunto Ángel, chasco la lengua con desgana-ya que.

-¡Mátalos, nena!-le grito Cherry, desde la barra.

Vaggie fue a la barra también y se sentó cruzada de brazos, estaba furiosa, sentía que ese infeliz tenia a Charley encandilada con su falsa sonrisa y sus modales de opereta, estaba usándola por su propio entretenimiento…pero Charley se veía tan feliz, tan auténticamente esperanzada después de tanto tiempo, su felicidad era lo que más le importaba asique de momento observaría, pero si Alastor se pasaba de la raya no habría agujero en el Infierno donde pudiese ocultarse de ella.

-¿Estamos listos?-hablo el micrófono-¡Sintonizando, silencio todos!, ¡Estamos al Aire!  
\-----0

Y tal y como dijera Alastor, en ese momento todas las radios el Infierno se encendieron o hicieron sonar estática, y fueron bastantes, el Demonio de la Radio era una figura tan temida como importante por lo que cualquiera que se llamase a si mismo alguien, y en el Infierno casi todos lo hacían, tenía una radio para tratar de estar pendiente de sus movimientos.

-¡Sube el volumen, Tom!-ordeno Katty Killjoy, que repasaba sus notas para el día.  
-Tal vez logro matar a otro arcángel.  
-Esos son puros rumores, cállate y déjame oír.

-“¡Saludos mis adorados demonios, seres el averno y almas condenadas!, estoy aquí para hacer un importante anuncio que se repercutirá en la vida de todos nosotros: Seguramente muchos habrán visto en el noticiero del día anterior a la princesa Charley y se habrán reído de su revolucionario proyecto, ¡yo también, como no tienen idea!, me acerque al hotel y ahora debo decir que he visto la luz, por eso he comenzada a cooperar con ella.”  
-“Ho…Hola a todos”

Katty, que estaba a mitad de una calada, casi se ahoga con el humo de su cigarro, su reacción debía ser apenas una decima de la sorpresa manifiesta en cientos de almas.

-“Es tal y como escucharon, el Hotel Hazbin abrirá sus puertas muy pronto pero desde ya pueden acercarse a pedir información y registrarse, les ofrecemos cómodas habitaciones, un servicio de primera y, lo más importante, un ambiente alegre y tranquilo donde poder reflexionar y sanar”  
-“La comida también es muy buena, llevo dos semanas aquí y sé que tuve un tropiezo pero Charley ya me ha perdonado y pretendo mantenerme limpio y firme hasta el final”  
-“¡Se que lo lograras, Ángel!”  
-“La inauguración tendrá lugar en una semana, estamos preparando un magnífico espectáculo para nuestros huéspedes e invitados asique recuerden~”

El anuncio concluyo con Alastor y Charley cantando una tonadita invitándoles al hotel, Tom Treck dirigió una mirada alarmada a su compañera de noticias, tan alarmada como se podía con una máscara antigás, Kitty se veía como si hubiera bebido acido de batería.

-Tiene que ser una maldita broma-dijo al fin, levantándose-ve por la cámara.  
-¿A dónde vamos?  
-¿A dónde crees, idiota?, el Demonio de la Radio no puede estar pensando realmente que ese asqueroso hotel es una buena idea, voy a llegar al fondo de este asunto, ¡Apresúrate!  
-¡Ya voy!

Agarro una cámara y la siguió, todo el personal del estudio, que también habían oído la transmisión, se apartaban a su paso, porque ay del alma desgraciada que se cruzase en el camino de Kitty Killjoy.  
\-----0

-Parece que vas a estallar-le dijo Cherry a Vaggie-y se de eso.  
-Es un maldito embustero, mentir es todo lo que hace.  
-¿Qué esperabas?-dijo Husk, llamando su atención-es su juego, si quiere ver a los demás tratando de ser mejores debe pretender que lo cree posible.  
-A ti no te agrada, ¿cierto?  
-Je, ¿agradarme?, tanto como podría agradarme una descarga de ametralladora en el vientre, pero algunas cosas son inevitables.  
-Yo conozco al padre de Charley, Alastor no es inevitable.  
-¿En serio?-esa declaración pareció sorprender a ambos-¿conoces a Lucifer?

Vaggie no les respondió, aquella idea le había reconfortado, respiro hondo y fue a reunirse con Charley.

-¿Qué te pareció?-le pregunto ella.  
-Estuvo muy bien, dulzura.  
-Claro, aunque me sorprendería que alguien se lo creyera-bromeo Ángel, yendo a la barra-dame algo amargo y fuerte como tú, bombón.  
-Yo quiero vino de cerezas.  
-Váyanse al carajo las dos-dijo Husk, pero igual les sirvió porque para eso le habían puesto allí.  
-Estuvo realmente bien-repitió Vaggie, no queriendo que Charley se acomplejara-¿pero que es ese espectáculo del que hablaban?  
-Bueno, no puedes hacer una gran inauguración sin un gran show.  
-¡Exactamente!-exclamo Alastor-hay mucho que planear juntos, necesitaremos un servicio de comidas, una orquesta, y sería perfecto si para entonces tuviéramos preparada la agenda de actividades.  
-¡También hay que decorar la recepción!, ¿Y qué tal unas canastas de regalo para los nuevos inquilinos?  
-¡Adorable idea!  
-¡Hey!-Vaggie se atravesó porque veía que ya iba a tocarla de nuevo-¿Qué tal si planeamos todo ahora y repartimos los deberes?, haz estado chasqueando y haciendo aparecer cosas desde ayer, tus dedos deben estar cansados.  
-¡Díselo, nena!-grito Ángel.  
-Digo que Charley y yo podemos encargarnos de algunas cosas por separado, sin ti.  
-Bueno, Vaggie tiene razón, no deberíamos abusar tanto de tus poderes.  
-Lo haremos así, ¿te parece?

En ese momento Vaggie y Alastor protagonizaron un pequeño duelo de miradas, tensísimo a su manera, un sonido a manera de onda corta zumbaba sobre Alastor pero su sonrisa casual no flaqueo para nada, Vaggie tampoco quería ceder pero fue el tener a Charley a sus espaldas lo que hizo que desviara la mirada un milímetro, por un milisegundo, a Alastor le basto con eso.

-Muy bien-dijo-estando así las cosas me ocupare de la música y la recepción, Charley y tú pueden ver por la decoración y los regalos.  
-¿Y la agenda?-pregunto Charley.  
-La discutiremos más tarde.  
-Muy bien-dijo Vaggie, procurando apartarla de él-vamos.  
-Dame un momento-ella se le desprendió y regreso-Alastor.  
-Dime, querida.  
-Se que estás haciendo esto por ti mismo pero de verdad te lo agradezco, quien sabe, tal vez en el proceso te des cuenta de que tengo razón y tú mismo podrías tratar de redimirte.  
-Oh, Charley…-casi pareció genuinamente conmovido, casi-yo no contaría con ello, pero eres libre de pensarlo si te hace feliz, me encanta tu sonrisa.

Y por más embaucador y manipulador que fuera eso lo decía en verdad, adoraba esa sonrisa sincera, inocente y fresca como un manantial en el desierto, adoraba todas las formas en que podría borrarla para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

2

-“Yo, nombre del demonio o pecador, me comprometo a ser bueno y mantenerme limpio por lo que dure mi estadía en el hotel…”, rayos, Angie, no puedo creer que firmaras esto.  
-Eh, no es lo peor que haya firmado, je, ni siquiera tiene un sello de sangre o algo así, es solo un papel.  
-¿O sea que ella realmente cree en la buena voluntad de la gente?, que locura.  
-¡Lo sé!, pero tu firma, tendrás donde quedarte y todo será mucho más divertido contigo aquí.  
-Claro, pero si vez que comienzo a portarme demasiado bien: dispárame.  
-Hecho.

Cherry lleno la solicitud mientras Ángel buscaba en la caja de llaves, que Huks encontró bajo la barra, la del cuarto contiguo al suyo, así serian vecinas.

Las cosas estaban muy tranquilas, Charley y Vaggie se habían ido en la limosina a conseguir lo necesario para la fiesta de inauguración, Alastor seguía en el hotel pero realizaba una ronda por los corredores haber qué tal iban las reformas, de momento en el lobby solo estaban ellas, Husk y luego llego Niftty y tomo asiendo en la barra.

-¿Ya te cansaste, pulguita?-le dijo Husk, con inesperada ternura.  
-Necesito cinco minutos, ¡este lugar es muy grande!, hay mucho que limpiar, ¡y alguien hizo estallar varias ventanas!-Cherry contuvo una risilla-¡No es gracioso!, el desorden es algo horrible, es feo, sucio y no te deja pensar, ¡si encuentro al responsable le voy a sacar las tripas y tendrá que limpiarlas el mismo!  
-Wow-dijo Ángel, Cherry se había quedado algo apocada.  
-Relájate, pulga-le dijo Husk, sirviéndole una taza de té-estaremos aquí un rato-hizo aparecer un mazo de cartas y las barajo-elige una.

Niftty sonrió, conocía el juego, escogió una carta al azar y se la regreso a Husk sin mirarla.

-Mmm…dos de diamantes-le dio la vuelta, había acertado-entonces son dos de azúcar-agito la carta sobre la taza y se convirtió en dos pequeños cristales de azúcar.  
-¡Gracias!  
-Vaya, asique sabes sonreír-dijo Ángel, mirándole.  
-Solo con quienes me agradan.  
-¡Ósea solo conmigo!-rio la pequeña demonio.  
-¿Y qué debo hacer para agradarte, Husk?  
-Mientras más la apartes más te acosara-le advirtió Cherry.  
-Me encantan los retos.  
-¿No tienen nadie más a quien molestar?  
-Supongo que no hay nada que hacer aquí-dijo Cherry, levantándose-Angie, vamos, creo que podemos rescatar algunas cosas de las ruinas donde estaba mi casa, quiero ver que tan lejos llegaron los restos.  
-Ah…no, ¿sabes?-repentinamente se puso nerviosa-en realidad estaba pensando en quedarme aquí hoy.  
-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?  
-Sigo cansada por ayer-se estiro como si el dolieran las articulaciones-creo que volveré a mi habitación y solo me relajare, si.

Le dio la llave que había rescatado y subió rápidamente, Cherry la miro extrañada antes de seguirla.

-¡Angie, espera!-la alcanzo dos pisos más arriba-¿Qué pasa?  
-No me pasa nada, te ayudare a mudarte otro día.  
-¡Ángel!-la tomo de un brazo-¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo, te conozco!, no eres de las que se “quedan a relajarse” a menos de que hallas comprado un juguete nuevo.  
-No tengo dinero para eso…-rezongo, Cherry le soltó.  
-Valentino-dijo, Ángel reacciono como si le gritasen-¡Maldita sea, Ángel!  
-¿Qué?  
-Cuando dijiste que estabas en otro lugar pensé que te habías librado de ese malnacido.  
-¡Lo hice!...más o menos… ¡escape, bien!, me dejo salir a dar un paseo y…iba a volver, pero vi ese anuncio y creí que no se le ocurriría buscarme aquí, ¡y así ha sido!, ¡llevo dos semanas sin ver su repulsiva cara, es genial!  
-¿Pero…?  
-Pero…-dejo caer los brazos-todos me vieron ayer en la televisión, e incluso si Valentino no vio las noticias se que tiene una radio, debió escucharme hace un momento.  
-¿Entonces porque aceptaste hacer el anuncio?, ¿y porque quieres quedarte si ya debe saber donde estas?  
-Alastor-dijo, sonriendo perversamente-te conté lo que le hizo a Pentius ayer, ¿te imaginas lo que puede hacerle a Valentino si intenta llevarme con él?-se acomodo el busto, un ademan muy suyo-soy parte importante del hotel, asique no puedo salir por el momento.  
-Entonces tampoco saldré-dijo Cherry-aun tengo algunas bombas, si el Demonio de la Radio no te defiende yo misma lo hare, vayamos a ver mi habitación.

Ninguna se fijo en una sombra de aspecto bastante distintivo en una esquina, cuando hubieron entrado al cuarto Alastor se asomo por allí, sonriendo complacido, no le gustaba mucho ser usado pero sí que le gustaba enterarse de los secretos e intenciones de otras personas, sobre todo cuando podían provocar que acabaran debiéndole favores.  
\-----0

Sir Pentius también tenía una radio, pero la tenia dentro de una caja de acero reforzado con solo una minúscula hendija que dejara escapar el sonido porque estaba convencido de que el Demonio de la Radio podía viajar a través de las ondas y por eso había procurado ser lo bastante popular para crearse una entrada al refugio de cualquier demonio.

“¿Te conozco?”

-Maldito seas…-siseo, buscando una posición más cómoda.

Luego de casi ser asesinado se había arrastrado, literalmente, lejos del hotel junto al único huevo que sobrevivió a la masacre, hasta que consiguió regresar a su guarida y ahora sanaba sus heridas, en cuanto estuviera recuperado pensaba volver a la carga, aunque posiblemente otro demonio se adelantase y tomara el territorio de la zona este, perseguir a la maldita loca de Cherry Boom había sido una idea desatinada, tendría que haber asegurado el terreno primero.

-Aquí tiene, jefecito.

Un Egg boy, llegados a un punto ya ni se fijaba en sus números, le trajo una taza de té con miel, tal y como le gustaba, otro ablando su almohada y los demás solo vagabundeaban por allí, les había ordenado que pusieran a punto su nave secundaria pero eran distraídos y empalagosos, les interesaba más ver que se recuperase.

“¿Te conozco?”

-Alastor…-arrojo la taza con violencia-¡Hijo de perra!  
-¿Estaba muy caliente, jefecito?  
-¡Le preparo otra enseguida!  
-¡Déjenme en paz, cascaras huecas!, ¡Salgan de aquí!, ¡Ahora, ahora!-los Egg boys se precipitaron fuera y el volvió a recostarse-esto es un asco.

“¿Te conozco?”

¿Qué si le conocía?, ¿era en serio?, alguna vez Sir Pentius había sido uno de los grandes señores del Infierno, dueño absoluto de al menos tres puntas de Ciudad Pentagrama, aquellas fueron buenas épocas, antes de las limpiezas anuales las guerras entre los grandes demonios controlaban a la población y él casi consideraba colegas a sus acérrimos rivales, era gente con clase; Luego Alastor había entrado en escena y trastocado todo, uno por uno extermino a los Señores del Infierno y sus seguidores en una bacanal de sangre que parecía no tendría fin, acabo con todos menos con él y le gustaba pensar que era porque fue el más fuerte de todos, a quien no pudo vencer.

Aunque en realidad fue porque encontró hilarantes a los Egg boys y le perdono la vida solo por crearlos pero también le despojo de sus territorios.

“¿Te conozco?”

¡Todo era su culpa!, Alastor se había convertido en, quizás, el segundo ser más poderoso del Infierno después de Lucifer, cualquier nuevo aspirante al poder era rápidamente advertido o reducido a polvo si se pasaba de la raya, pero luego el mismo Alastor se había aburrido del tema, conquistar nunca fue su intención, y paso a ser una especie de benévolo dictador que en realidad no les hacía nada pero mantenía a todos lo bastante tensos para que se comportasen, lo que hizo que la población del Infierno se disparase a tal grado que el Cielo intervino y ahora tenían a esos abominables arcángeles masacrando a la población de manera indiscriminada año tras año, ¡y Alastor no hacía nada!, había oído que una vez mato a un arcángel y quizás fuera capaz de ello pero lo creía más capaz de reservar un asiento de palco para disfrutar de la limpieza como si fuera otro espectáculo.

-No has visto lo último de mi, Alastor-dijo, enfocando su ira-no eres el único que puede quitarle a otros lo que quieren, descubriré tu juego y entonces vas a lamentar no haberme matado en su día, jejeje…¡jajajajaJAJAJAJA!

Los Egg boys se asomaron al escuchar la risa de su amo y se alegraron, ya estaba mucho mejor.  
\-----0

Husk comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de aquel nuevo trabajo y la verdad no estaba tan mal, tendría que aguantar ver demasiadas caras nuevas por un largo tiempo, la princesita era una niña insufrible y si el chico araña seguía asediándole terminaría arrancándole uno o dos brazos pero tenía todo el alcohol que quisiera, ya había trabajado con Miftty antes y la apreciaba y, quizás lo más importante, por ahora sus manos se mantenían limpias, no tenía ningún deseo de volver a involucrarse en una guerra territorial.

-¡Bienvenidos al Hotel Hazbin!-Niftty estaba limpiando la alfombra cuando entraron visitas-¡Oh, vaya!, ¿Ustedes son los de las noticias, cierto?, he querido preguntarles, ¿Por qué cruje tanto?, ¿y usted puede ver con esa mascara, señor?  
-¡Hazte a un lado!-Katie pateo a la pequeña demonio sin miramientos.  
-¡Ay!, ¡Lo siento!-se levanto y sacudió su vestido-dicen que no pienso lo que digo, ¿pero quién tiene tiempo para eso?, ¡Llámenme si necesitan algo!  
-Niftty-Husk le arrojo una carta-llévasela.  
-¡Oky, con permiso!-en un parpadeo subió la escalera.  
-Pensé que este sitio seria un basurero-dijo Tom, que llevaba una cámara.  
-¿También te arrasaron a esto, Husk?-pregunto Katie, resulta que se conocían, aunque solo por compartir turnos en una mesa de póker.  
-Arrastrar es la palabra indicada, sí-el demonio gato le miraba con irritación, nunca le cayó bien y luego de verle patear a Niftty menos.  
-Bueno, ¿Dónde están?, Alastor y esa pequeña perra.  
-Charley salió, en cuanto a Alastor…  
-Aquí me tienen-el Demonio de la Radio bajo por la escalera-recibí tu carta, amigo.  
-¿Cuatro de picas, quizás?  
-¡Es mi carta!-la giro, esta desapareció pero aparecieron cuatro cuchillas que atravesaron la cámara de Tom.  
-¡Oigan!, ¡Eso es propiedad del estudio!  
-No soy fan de la televisión, demasiada exposición para mi gusto, pero estaré encantado de conceder una entrevista.  
-Es justo lo que quiero-dijo Katie, sacando su pluma y su blog de notas.  
-Por aquí.

El salón comedor acababa de ser puesto a punto por lo que tomaron una mesa allí, Tom dejo la cámara a un lado y la remplazo por una grabadora de bolsillo, seguía mirando con cierto asombro los alrededores, también se preguntaba para si en donde estaría Ángel Dust.

-Vayamos directo al grano-Katie era una profesional y también una maldita arpía-todo esto es una broma, ¿cierto?, no puedes realmente pensar que los pecadores pueden redimirse.  
-¿Y porque no?-replico Alastor, que respetaba medianamente a cualquiera que le diera la cara.  
-¡Es ridículo!  
-Entiendo que pienses así, ciertamente algunos de nosotros estamos por encima de cualquier perdón, yo personalmente creo haber hecho todo lo posible por condenarme y no me quejo realmente, pero estoy seguro de que otros consideran que quizás las reglas que les pusieron aquí están un poquito fuera de tono.  
-Es un buen punto.  
-Cierra la puta boca, Tom.  
-Mírate y mírame, querida, soy un demente clínico, algunos alegarían que no tengo responsabilidad sobre mis actos y lo creería yo mismo si no lo disfrutase tanto, tu eres cruel, desalmada, intolerante, probablemente hallas arruinado algunas vidas pero nada realmente irreparable, ¿cierto?  
-¿Con quién has estado hablando?-Alastor ensancho su sonrisa.  
-El punto es: ¿te parece sensato que tú y yo hallamos caído al mismo Infierno y en igualdad de estatus?, llevamos varias décadas rondando por aquí, perpetuando nuestros vicios, otros han durando siglos, el Dios que decidió esto podría ser más…flexible.  
-¿Tan flexible como para perdonar?  
-¿Por qué no averiguarlo?, después de todo, ¿Qué más podríamos hacer?  
-Ah, entonces eso es lo que ganas, una distracción.

Allí le había pillado, Alastor era muy bueno bailando en retorica alrededor de la gente pero Katie era directa como una cuchilla al corazón.

-Aceptas que no tienes salvación y quieres ver como los demás intentan y fracasan, bien, eso tiene mucho más sentido.  
-Charley conoce bien mis intenciones, querida, realmente no imagino que podrías hacer con esa información.

Y allí le pillo Alastor a ella, por odioso que le fuera admitirlo el alcance del Demonio de la Radio era mucho mayor que el suyo y no estaba tan loca como para tratar de arruinarle la fiesta, podía no lograr nada o acabar en muchos pedacitos por toda la ciudad, pero le irritaba sobremanera que aquella estúpida chiquilla se estuviera saliendo con la suya, lo que fuera a hacerle Alastor al final no le compensaba dejarla ser feliz antes, ¡la mocosa se había atrevido a insultarla en público!, lo que de verdad quería era un pedazo de ella.

-¿Qué tal si nos dejas usarlo?-dijo Tom, Katie le miro entre molesta e intrigada-como un Reality Show.  
-No sé qué es eso-era común que a demonios de ciertas épocas se les escaparan conceptos relativamente modernos.  
-Es justo lo que estás haciendo-suspiro Katie-observar a la gente en una situación particular, sin libretos y actuaciones, solo que se transmite por televisión y a veces hay premios.  
-¡Oh!, ¡Que idea tan revolucionaria, me encanta!  
-Podríamos plantar cámaras ocultas por todo el hotel-continuo Tom, feliz de poder hacer algo-y, con algo de edición, transmitiríamos los sucesos más importantes de cada semana.  
-Eso podría ser beneficioso para todos-dijo Katie, pensando en todas las formas en que podría humillar públicamente a Charley-ganaríamos ratings y ustedes publicidad, ¿Qué me dices?  
-Suena muy entretenido aunque no estoy seguro de si Charley lo apruebe.  
-¿Dejas que ella te diga que hacer?-alzo la ceja, y por alguna razón crujió.  
-Somos socios, tenemos un acuerdo de palabra, lo que es una novedad en sí mismo-rio-tendré que hablar con ella, seguro puedo convencerla.  
-Estaremos en contacto, entonces.

Se levanto, no era lo que había estado esperando pero quedo bastante satisfecha, Alastor les acompaño hasta la salida y no olvido invitarles cordialmente al evento de inauguración, donde podría informarles si su idea tendría luz verde o no.

-¿Esa zorra va a ser un problema?-le pregunto Husk cuando volvió.  
-Por favor, comienza a moderar tu lenguaje, queremos dar una buena impresión.  
-Pateo a Niftty.  
-Lo sé-chasco los dedos.

Allá afuera se escucho como un choque de autos seguido de las maldiciones de Katie hacia algún pobre patiño cuyo auto debió verse en su carril de la nada, Husk se echo a reír, maldito Alastor, aunque le usara a su antojo la cierto es que también le agradaba.


	3. Chapter 3

3

¿Vaggie?, ¿estás escuchándome?  
-¡Sí!, claro que sí.

A solas con Charley se sentía más calmada, lo suficiente para relajarse un poco y mirar por la ventana de la limosina, aun se estaban recogiendo los despojos de la ultima Limpieza y sin querer se puso a divagar.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en el Infierno?, la mayoría dejaba de contar tras tres o cuatro años, era lo más sano, sabía que los genocidios territoriales llevaban ocurriendo por varias décadas ya y casi parecía algo normal, ella misma no se intereso por nada más que si misma hasta que conoció a Charley y verla a ella, la persona a la que menos debería importarle, sufrir por aquello le fue una revelación, desde entonces le había brindado su apoyo y ahora por fin estaban logrando algo, ¿pero a que costo?

-Te pregunte cuantas canastas de regalo deberíamos hacer.  
-Ah, no lo sé… ¿diez?  
-¿Solo diez?  
-No, treinta, treinta está bien-Charley le dirigió una mirada indecisa-se que estas emocionada pero recuerda lo que paso ayer.  
-Lo recuerdo-se odio por mencionarlo.  
-Digo que esto funcionara, pero no esperes una multitud.  
-Sí, ¡Sí!-iba haciendo una lista-no debería poner nada que se eche a perder, ¡oh!, ¿Qué tal lirios y rosas para la recepción?  
-Mientras las rosas no sean rojas-dijo, mirando de nuevo por la ventana-ya tenemos suficiente rojo.

Un excelente lugar para conseguir toda clase de suministros en el Infierno era el Emporio de Franklyn y Rosie, regentado por dos hermanas con siglos de experiencia, a Charley le agradaba Franklyn, era amable, seria, mientras que Rosie era otro de esos demonios sonrientes y maniqueistas que se mostraban demasiado a gusto con sus pecaminosas vidas.

-Eh, ¿Charley?-Vaggie noto que el letrero tenía un nombre tachado.  
-¡Buenos días!-pero Charley entro sin mirar.  
-Adelante-saludo Rosie-perdonen el desorden, estoy haciendo inventario.  
-Descuida, vine a comprar unas cosas, ¿Franklyn está ocupada?  
-Para nada-dijo, con una sonrisa de dientes blanquísimos y afilados-está muerta.  
-… ¿Qué?  
-Charley-Vaggie le puso la mano en el hombro.  
-¿Fueron…?, ¿fue en la Limpieza?  
-Le dije que no saliera, no me hizo caso.  
-Ay, Franklin-lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y luego se pusieron rojos-ni uno más, no dejare que esto pase de nuevo.  
-Escuche la noticia en la radio, ¿Qué necesitan?

De momento Charley necesitaba usar su baño para lavarse la cara y componerse un poco, de manera que le dio la lista a Vaggie para que comenzara ella a tomar las cosas.

-Veamos…Lirios-las flores no se conservaban bien en el infierno por lo que eran todas artificiales, debía escoger las más limpias, escucho la campañilla de la puerta.  
-¡Alastor, amor!  
-¡Rosie, dulzura!

Vagie se oculto tras un aparador casi que por inercia y los espió, hicieron esa pantomima boba de besarse las mejillas, no podía creerlo, ¿les estaba siguiendo?, ¿Qué demonios pretendía?

-Note que cambiaste el letrero.  
-Digamos que le di a Franklyn un empujón en el peor momento posible.  
-Querida, pude quitártela de encima hace décadas.  
-¿Y qué ensuciaras tus bellas manos?, no lo creo.  
-Vine a invitarte personalmente al evento de la próxima semana, contigo se que la velada será memorable.  
-¿Vas en serio con eso?  
-Yo siempre voy en serio, anda, dime que asistirás.  
-Como si pudiera decirte que no a ti, allí me tendrás, querido-Alastor tomo su mano y la beso en el dorso.

“Ya está, vete”, pensó Vaggie- “Viniste solo a eso, ahora vete”, escucho como la puerta del baño se abría y se lanzo a bloquearla lo que, claro, atrajo la atención de ambos demonios, la sonrisa de Alastor se amplió muchísimo y escucho un zumbido radial.

-¡Hey!-Charley trato de empujar la puerta-¿Vaggie?, ¿Rosie?, ¡Hola!, ¡creo que la puerta se atoro!

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-dijo Alastor en voz baja, pero Vaggie le escucho clarísimo y apretó los dientes-sonríe, cariño, dame una pequeña sonrisa y me iré de aquí.  
-Eres terrible-rio Rosie.  
-Solo una chiquita y rápida sonrisa, seguro que puedes.

Una sonrisa, sonreiría para él cuando que le viera ensartado de lado a lado por los arcángeles, maldito cabron hijo de…Charley seguía empujando la puerta y pidiendo que le dejaran salir, con todo el asco del mundo esbozo una sonrisa cargada de ira e impotencia, Rosie se reía quedamente.

-Te lo haces demasiado difícil a ti misma-dijo Alastor, irguiéndose cuan alto era y girándose hacia Rosie-me retiro, querida, quedamos en plan.  
-No me obligues a esperar tanto, ven cuando quieras, daremos un paseo.

El Demonio de la Radio hizo una reverencia y salió del emporio, Vaggie pudo apartarse de la puerta y como Charley seguía empujando casi se da de cara contra el suelo, pero la atrapo.

-¡Vaya!-se incorporo-gracias, Vaggie, je…Rosie, creo que deberías revisar el seguro de esa puerta.  
-Lo recordare-dijo, risueñamente-¿les puedo ayudar en algo más?

Considerando que acababa de oír que había propiciado el asesinato de su hermana y que ahora sabía que era cercana a Alastor, lo que menos quería Vaggie era su ayuda, pero Charley la acepto enseguida, se llevaron una buena cantidad de flores blancas y azules, una treintena de canastas de mimbre y un buen surtido de artículos de decoración entre otras cosillas, no iba a caber todo en la limosina asique Rosie se comprometió a enviarles lo que faltara y recibió de parte de Charley, sin hacer comentarios al respecto, una segunda invitación a la inauguración del hotel.  
\-----0

Los siguientes días fueron de sumo ajetreo, vino al hotel una cantante llamada Mimzy, amiga de Nifty y coladita por Alastor, aunque solo se registro como huésped para ensayar allí y presentarse en el evento, los demás también hacían su parte.

Husk redujo un poquito su ingesta de alcohol pero solo porque Ángel no paraba de hacerle señales y un día se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que la araña no estaba tan mal, ¡un poco de autocontrol, señor!, Cherry pudo ir a rescatar algunas pertenencias y estaba más cómoda, aunque se aburría, hasta que se le ocurrió que podía preparar algunos fuegos artificiales, Nifty concluyo sus labores de limpieza y se unió a las labores de decoración junto con Ángel y Vaggie se ocupo de armar las cestas de regalo, que contenían un surtido de nueces, dulces, una botella de sidra de manzana, un panfleto del hotel, una pelotita anti estrés, un animal de peluche y un poster motivacional de un gatito agarrado a la rama de un árbol, aquella imagen le había causado a Alastor un ataque de risa histérica.

-“¡Mantente firme!”, ¡Es brillante, brillante!

Charley y él, aparte de andar un poco en todo, se abocaron a la agenda de actividades y a sostener una suerte de competencia a ver quién era el más entusiasta y tenía la idea más loca.

De veras parecían estar en sintonía, durante toda su vida Charley había lidiado con la negatividad, incluso Vaggie solía darle la razón a través de una actitud pesimista, ¡Alastor era tan diferente!, estaba lleno de energía, cuando ella cantaba él no demoraba en unírsele, casi siempre decía que si a sus ideas como si fueran lo mejor del mundo y cuando le salía con un no podía justificarlo sin herirle y le daba opciones, tanta acertividad era demasiada para ella y por lo mismo se le hacía muy difícil llevarle la contraria.

Por eso le sentó tan mal cuando le salió con el tema del Reality Show.

-¿Kitie Killjoy?, ¿quieres que la deje filmar un programa dentro del hotel?  
-Sera una manera magnifica de atraer huéspedes y la atención general hacia tu proyecto, un premio hará todo más atractivo.  
-Pero ya hay un premio: la salvación eterna.  
-Bueno, yo me refería a algo más tangible.  
-Por supuesto-cuando recordaba lo que de verdad quería él dejaba de ser divertido-pero no me parece buena idea.  
-No lo descartes tan pronto, querida.  
-Te dijo que no-intervino Vaggie-además-agrego con sorna-¿Qué crees que se puede ofrecer a un pecador para que intente redimirse?  
-Yo lo haría por una noche a solas con él-dijo Ángel, que estaba inflando globos más allá.  
-También yo-Mimzy le ayudaba.  
-Es una buena pregunta, mmh…quizás… ¿una punta del pentagrama sería suficiente?

Hablemos un momento de Ciudad Pentagrama, esta no era todo el Infierno pero sí que conformaba la mayor zona habitable y toda le pertenecía a Lucifer, pero cada punta era sub comandada por un demonio particularmente poderoso, eran estos los famosos Señores del Infierno que se dedicaban a guerrear con sus pares para dominar más puntas; al menos así había sido hasta la llegada de Alastor, quien los elimino a prácticamente todos y se apodero de todo el pentagrama, lo que según las malas lenguas, ósea las de todo el mundo allí, le daba derecho a retar a Lucifer por el trono infernal, pero Alastor no tenia madera de conquistador y tras agotar la diversión que eso le aportaba repartió las puntas entre algunos de sus lacayos más leales, con la orden de no luchar entre ellos a menos que se le antojara ver una buena guerra.

De hecho la única razón por la que se había dado una guerra territorial en la punta este la semana anterior fue porque el Señor del Infierno en esa zona fue asesinado por los arcángeles, coyuntura que trataron de aprovechar Sir Pentius y Cherry, los otros Señores no habían movido un dedo hasta recibir indicaciones y Alastor no tenía más que decir “bueno, es mía” y suya seria para hacer lo que quisiera con ella, inclusive ofrecerla como un jugoso premio.

-No-pero por una vez Charley se mostraba firme-no está bien, los huéspedes esperan encontrar un refugio, un lugar seguro y privado, no vamos a ventilar sus problemas a todo el Infierno.  
-Ya la oíste-dijo Vaggie, con una media sonrisa enteramente triunfal.  
-Entonces creo que tenemos un problema-Alastor no se mostraría contrariado ni aunque el Cielo cayera sobre sus cabezas-le dije a los reporteros que podían venir a la inauguración, querrán cubrir el evento.  
-Pues vas a tener que llamarles y decirles que no vengan.  
-No la quiero aquí-musito Charley, con un viso de rabia y fuego en los ojos.

Vaya, vaya, la princesita no era tan simple.

-¿Y si se disculpara?  
-¿Qué?-le miro desconcertada.  
-Pretendes dar una segunda oportunidad a las almas, ¿Por qué no una tercera?, si la señorita Killjoy se disculpase públicamente contigo y admitiera que tu idea es buena, ¿le dejarías cubrir el evento?, no para un programa, solo un seguimiento.  
-¿Crees que ella haría eso?, ¿de corazón?  
-Charley…  
-Jo, no sé si aun lo tenga, pero puedo conseguir una disculpa a conciencia de su parte.  
-Está bien entonces-dijo-no al Reality pero pueden venir al evento.  
-Excelente decisión, querida-hizo a un lado a Vaggie para llevarse a Charley tomada del hombro-volviendo a la agenda, estaba pensando en agregar excursiones al campo, conozco un lago de sangre que es encantador a mediados de año.

Un globo estallo, a Mimzy no le gustaba para nada ver a su querido Alastor tan acaramelado, a Vaggie le hubiera gustado que la cabeza de Alastor fuera tan fácil de reventar como ese globo.

-¡Oigan!-grito una voz desde la entrada-¿puede alguien echarme una mano?  
-¡Baxter!-Nifty corrió a recibir al recién llegado.

Se trataba de un demonio pequeño y azul, de apariencia acuática, que acababa de llegar con un montón de equipaje, Nifty parecía que iba con toda la intención de darle un abrazo pero el otro la esquivo.

-¿Qué te he dicho?  
-¡Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo!

-¿Otro de tus amigos?-pregunto Vaggie, pensando que la cantidad de huéspedes vinculados con Alastor estaba alcanzando cotas alarmantes.  
-Más que eso, Baxter ha sido mi mano derecha por años-empujo suavemente a Charley hacia allí-es un excelente organizador, se asegurara de que nuestra agenda funcione con precisión de reloj.  
-Bienvenido, muchas gracias-le extendió su mano, Baxter la miro con aprensión.  
-No seas grosero-le dijo Alastor.

Parecía que le estaban ofreciendo acariciar una tarántula, pero acuciado por la mirada de Alastor acepto dar un leve y rápido apretón de manos, acto seguido saco una botellita de alcohol en gel para limpiarse.

-¡Cuidado con eso!-le grito a Nifty, que estaba curioseando entre su equipaje-hay equipos muy frágiles allí.  
-Llegas un poco tarde-le reconvino Alastor.  
-Perdón, estaba poniendo en orden la punta este, un par de demonios inferiores destrozaron el cuarenta por ciento de las estructuras, tomara meses restaurarlo todo, como si los arcángeles no hicieran suficiente daño.  
-Cuarenta por ciento, ¿eh?-el dato pareció interesarle-necesitare que hablemos después, por ahora, pasa a registrarte, necesitamos todas las manos disponibles.  
-¡Te va a encantar trabajar aquí!-exclamo Charley-¡gracias de nuevo!  
-Claro, seguro-el chico parecía bastante introvertido-¿Husk?, ¿tú también?  
-Creo que él jefe quiere reunir a la banda de nuevo.  
-No lo había visto tan interesado en algo en décadas-bajo la voz-no me gusta para nada.  
-Puedes decirlo más alto, reclama lo que te dé la gana, sabes que las rabietas le divierten, pero obedece, es lo más sensato.

Lo sabía de sobra, Baxter era un demonio sumamente inteligente aunque también extremadamente neurótico, miraba a Alastor y creía estar viendo el ojo de un huracán, un centro de perfecta paz que observaba impasible y sonriente el caos a su alrededor, el caos que él mismo provocaba.  
\-----0

Fue realmente una larga semana de acciones sobre y bajo la mesa, mientras todos se esforzaban en dejar el hotel lo más presentable posible Alastor se aseguraba de que dicho esfuerzo sirviera de algo, el interés por saber que un cuarenta por ciento de la punta este estaba destruida no era solo por lo cómico de la tragedia sino porque habría allí un puñado de almas supervivientes al exterminio que podía atraer, como insectos tras una luz, hacía el hotel.

Y llego finalmente el día, amaneciendo con un cielo rojo subido bastante promisorio, todos se pusieron sus mejores galas y Charley desempolvo uno de sus vestidos largos para la ocasión.

-¿Cómo me veo?-le pregunto a Vaggie.  
-Preciosa, como siempre, ¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Estoy muy nerviosa-se apretó las manos-de verdad hicimos todo lo que podía hacerse, ¿no es cierto?, el hotel se ve genial, el programa está listo, hasta logramos que Husk se pusiera sobrio para hoy.  
-Así es-rio, el demonio gato estaba sobrio, con un humor de los mil demonios pero sobrio.  
-¿Y si no viene nadie?-dijo, mirándola-¿Y si hicimos todo esto para nada?  
-Charley-tomo sus manos, temblaba.  
-Es que no se…no sé si lo soporte de nuevo…  
-Nadie va a reírse de ti.  
-No las risas, el…el ser un fracaso…no sé si pueda…  
-Charley, mírame-aferro su rostro-no eres un fracaso, vas a demostrarles a todos que tienes razón y nadie más va a ser asesinado, yo creo en ti.  
-Vaggie…-se besaron-gracias por quedarte conmigo, sé que no te he puesto mucha atención.  
-Está bien, no hay ningún otro lugar donde quisiera estar.  
-¿Señorita Charley?-llamo Nifty desde la puerta-¿Esta lista ya?, ¡Hay una multitud en el Lobby, son muchísimos!  
-Oh, Dios.  
-Vamos-dijo Vaggie, tomando su mano-el momento llego.

Salieron y juntas bajaron a recepción, donde la música comenzaba a sonar, matizada por las conversaciones de decenas de voces.


	4. Chapter 4

4

“Noticiero 666”

-“¡Saludos!, soy Katie Killjoy transmitiendo en vivo en la fiesta de ignauguracion del Hotel Hazbin”-ella estaba en el lobby.  
-“Soy Tom Treck, como pueden ver una gran cantidad de demonios se han reunido este día”-él estaba afuera.  
-“¡Y aquí viene el hombre del momento!, ¡El Demonio de la Radio!, ¿llena esto tus expectativas, Alastor?”-este le dijo algo al oído-“¡¿Me estas jodiendo?!, ¡Vamos contigo, Tom!”  
-“Eh, ¡Sí!, la gente sigue llegando, no había visto tantos autos elegantes desde el jubileo de Henry Fort, y aquí tenemos a Valentino, dueño de los estudios de pornografía y Señor de la punta sur, ¡señor!, ¿me concedería unas palabras?”

Ángel había conseguido un televisor para su cuarto y estaba mirando el noticiero esperando precisamente aquello.

-“Todos sabemos que Ángel Dust lleva ya tres semanas en el hotel, ¿significa esto que ha renunciado a su carrera?”  
-“¡Claro que no!, pero este es un negocio muy demandante, a veces hay que dejarles perder la cabeza un rato y liberar presión”  
-“Entonces usted estaba enterado de todo”  
-“Así es, Ángel solo está de vacaciones, pronto se olvidara de esta tontería y volverá al trabajo más dispuesta y caliente que nunca”

-Cerdo hipócrita-dijo Cherry-mira que aparecer justo ahora.  
-No quiere un escándalo.  
-¿Hacemos un escándalo?-sugirió, picara.  
-…no-pero Ángel no parecía de humor-solo…no me dejes solo hoy.  
-Cuentas conmigo, compañero.  
\-----0

-¿Quieres que me disculpe con esa…esa…-se habían apartado al comedor para hablar.  
-Compostura, te vas a desbaratar.  
-¡Teníamos un acuerdo, Alastor!  
-No, no realmente-de hecho le hacía gracia la falta de tratos auténticos la última semana-pero si se trata del programa he pensado como solucionarlo.

Chasco los dedos y Baxter apareció de la nada.

-¡Alastor, no me hagas eso!, ¡Podría hacer tenido algo frágil en las manos!  
-No iba a dejar que te quedaras encerrado toda la fiesta-sacudió el polvo de su sombrero-mi buen amigo Baxter, aquí presente, es un entusiasta de la tecnología moderna, dile lo que me dijiste anoche.  
-Ok, ok-se aparto un poco de él-si me dejan ver que cámaras usan puedo combinarlas con la onda de transmisión de Alastor, así las grabaciones serán filtradas a un canal privado, disponible solo para quienes conozcan la frecuencia.  
-¿Te refieres a que haríamos el show bajo sus narices?-rio despectivamente-¿así tratas a tu socia?  
-No es peor que como tratas a tu socio, tendrás tu show, yo tendré otra vía de entretenimiento y Charley seguirá como si nada, ¡todos ganamos!, solo tienes que disculparte.  
-¡¿Por qué carajo lo haría?!, me niego a rebajarme de esa manera.  
-El orgullo es un pecado tan vulgar, nunca entendí porque le dan tanta importancia, uno no llega muy lejos si no es capaz de reírse de uno mismo y tener un poquito de humildad.  
-No me disculpare-dijo firme.  
-Como quieras, fue mi propuesta final, pero si no lo haces será mejor que terminen rápido su cobertura, no permitiré que arruinen la velada.  
-¿Puedo volver a mi habitación?-pidió Baxter.

Alastor se rio y lo empujo por delante, haciéndolo chillar, Kitie le miro con ira pero luego lo pensó…si solo algunos podrían seguir el programa ella podía determinar exactamente ante quienes exhibir aquel fiasco y Charley no lo sabría, no hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para remediarlo.   
\-----0-----  
Lo siguiente ocurrió casi un siglo atrás.

Caer al Infierno es literalmente eso, caer desde una gran altura y dar con todos los huesos, usualmente, contra un suelo ardiente, cruel y solido, una perfecta iniciación para una vida en el averno; solo que a veces algunos ya traen encima un dolor quemante los bastante fuerte para ignorar el golpazo, fue el caso de Alastor, que cayó en los bosques a las afueras de Ciudad Pentagrama una tarde cualquiera y lo que le hizo recuperar el sentido no fue el costalazo contra los arboles ni la sensación de tener varios agujeros en el pecho sino la estática, ese ruido, como una radio mal sintonizada.

Se levanto a medias con dificultad, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, ¿de dónde venía ese ruido?, abrió los ojos y parpadeo confundido, estaba en el bosque, si, él había estado en el bosque, pero no en ese bosque de árboles muertos y bajo ese cielo rojizo.

-¿Dónde...?-se detuvo, su voz sonaba rara-¿Qué es esto?, ¡Hola!... ¡Puede oírme alguien!

Consiguió levantarse del todo, su ropa era la que llevara hasta el momento pero se sentía incomodo en esta, como si le quedara chica, el sonido de estática acompañaba cada uno de sus inquietos movimientos y de pronto sintió que veía la estática ante sus ojos y símbolos, símbolos familiares, le asalto el mareo y tubo que apoyarse en un árbol.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?-se pregunto, frotándose los ojos hasta aclararlos-allá…una ciudad-podía ver algunos edificios a la distancia-ayuda…necesito ayuda…

Fue un verdadero reto, anduvo tambaleándose por lo que parecieron horas hasta que llego a la ciudad, quienes lo vieron debieron pensar que estaba ebrio o en medio de un episodio psicótico pues iba con las manos por delante, abanicando y tratando de quitarse de encima la estática que no le dejaba oír y los símbolos que apenas le dejaban ver, y cuando podía ver las cosas no mejoraban, ¿Qué era ese lugar?, ¿una ciudadela de monstruos?, intento alejarse, volver al bosque, pero estaba desorientado, se llevo las manos a las orejas, mientras más se alteraba peor era la estática, odiaba cada segundo de aquello, y entonces vio con toda claridad un absurdo letrero, y todo tuvo sentido.

-“Bienvenidos…al Infierno”, esto es el Infierno…esto es…-una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados se proyecto en su boca-¡Esto es el Infierno!, ¡El Infierno!

Se quebró entonces, rompió a reír, entregándose a la locura, ajeno al caos que su súbita histeria iba generando, el chirrido de la estática tan agudo que todos lo oían y cubrían sus oídos con dolor, las grietas por las que salían tentáculos voraces que buscaban atrapar todo lo que tenían cerca, fuego saltando esporádicamente aquí, allá, encima de algún infeliz, Alastor se dejo caer de rodillas, sin parar de reír como un maniaco, y entonces escucho una voz inesperadamente tranquila.

-Querido, que bella sonrisa-era una mujer, sus ojos eran tan oscuros…  
-Ayúdame…por favor…  
-Muy bien-acto seguido recibió un fuerte golpe junto a la cabeza que le noqueo.

Eso detuvo la devastación enseguida, Rosie miro a su alrededor y varios demonios alarmados le miraron desde diversos refugios.

-¡Es mío!-exclamo, sacando a medias la espada con hoja de sierra que guardaba en su sombrilla.

Nadie hizo el intento de quitárselo, asique llamo a algunos de sus pequeños lacayos para que le ayudasen a llevárselo.

La estática le despertó de nuevo, disminuida por su propio agotamiento, varias horas después, en esta ocasión procuro hacerse una mejor idea de todo antes de intentar levantarse, estaba en una cama en una cómoda recamara y todo lucia bastante normal, quizás algo antiguo pero normal…no, allí había una planta con varios ojos que le miraban, por alguna razón eso le hizo gracia, estaba un poco lunático, percibió dos voces femeninas que discutían.

-Tienes que creerme-esa era la mujer de antes-su potencial es enorme, nunca vi algo así.  
-¡No sabes quién es!, podrías haber metido a un asesino serial en nuestra casa, un pervertido o peor.  
-Aun no tiene control de sí mismo, si intenta algo…  
-Si intenta algo tú serás quien lo resuelva, tú serás la responsable, pero no lo quiero haraganeando por aquí.  
-¡Bien!, trabajara en la tienda, todos agradecen tener algo que hacer.

Iba rescatando detalles poco a poco, estaba en la casa de dos mujeres, hermanas seguramente, una de ellas creía que tenia potencial, ¿potencial para qué?, la otra había acertado rápidamente que era peligroso pero en realidad no planeaba hacerle daño a nadie, al menos no de momento, y definitivamente no era un pervertido o peor…. ¿peor?, ¿Qué era peor?, ah, e iban a darle trabajo, en una tienda, había tiendas en el Infierno, no pudo contener la risa.

-¡Oh, despertaste!-era bastante humana realmente, se acerco y Alastor se encogió un poco-¿no te gusta que te toquen?-negó-lo entiendo, ¿tienes hambre?-dudo un momento antes de asentir-bueno, cuando te levantes puedes acompañarnos al comedor.

Estaba siendo realmente gentil, sabía que le quería para algo en concreto pero si podía darle algunas respuestas, ¿Por qué no seguirle el juego?, se levanto y la siguió al comedor, tomando asiento en cuanto pudo, aun se encontraba algo mareado.

-¿Prefieres té o café?-pregunto Rosie, la otra le miraba con aprensión desde la cocina.  
-Café-dijo, se cubrió la boca enseguida.  
-Que linda voz.

Alastor se calmo un poco, siempre le había agradado la gente con clase aunque solían mirarle sobre el hombro, después de todo no había sido más que un comentarista de radio de mediano éxito; examinando el entorno encontró un espejo en el que se reflejaba, por Dios, ¿Qué le había ocurrido?, su piel estaba gris, su cabello… ¿eran esas astas pequeñas sobre su cabeza?, las tanteo y un descubrimiento llevo a otro, se dio cuenta de que la estática que zumbaba a su alrededor se alteraba por el movimiento de sus dedos.

-Me parece que no nos hemos presentado con formalidad-dijo Rosie, sirviéndole café y un plato con tostadas y jalea-soy Rosie, ella es mi hermana Franklin, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
-Alastor-al menos conservaba eso de sí mismo.  
-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas con exactitud?   
-Estaba en el bosque-dijo, al momento a su estática se agrego un sonido similar al viento entre los arboles-luego escuche…perros-el sonido de ladridos hizo que se sobresaltara-y luego…

Una detonación, un disparo, Alastor dio un grito y se llevo las manos al pecho, pero aparte de una gran mancha de sangre seca sobre su ropa no había daño allí, sacudió la cabeza, pulsaba.

-Los disparos suelen desaparecer-dijo Rosie con calma-aunque siempre conservas las cuchillas.  
-¿Todo esto es real?, ¿estoy muerto?, ¿estoy en el infierno?  
-Me temo que sí y quizás creas que no lo mereces.  
-No…si lo merezco-se le escapo una risilla, Rosie le sonrió encantada-es…más bien, no es lo que esperaba.  
-¿Qué esperabas?  
-Pues…fuego.  
-Oh, tenemos de eso.  
-Condenación, tortura eterna.  
-Eso depende más de cada uno, resulta que el Infierno es solo un lugar donde la peor escoria del mundo es dejada a su suerte, con nuevos cuerpos y nuevos poderes.  
-¿Eso es lo que es todo esto?, ¿poder?-sacudió las manos, la estática le provoco punzadas-aagh, siento que mi cabeza está en una radio.  
-¿Radio?... ¡Oh, sí!, esas cosas se pusieron de moda últimamente-se levanto-come, te traeré algo.  
-¿Qué año es?-pregunto Franklin, untando una tostada en la cocina.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Allá afuera, ¿Qué año es?  
-Eeh, 1923…creo.  
-Van casi dos siglos-dijo como para sí-mi hermana parece creer que vas a sernos de gran ayuda, te lo advierto, si algo le ocurriese por tu culpa te arrancare las piernas, no serias el primer cuerpo que debo cortar.  
-Lo recordare.

Honestamente, una vez superado el shock inicial, comenzaba a encontrar toda la situación de lo más entretenida, Rosie encontró para él un micrófono radial de mango largo que bien podía usar de bastón, pensó que ese sería su propósito hasta que Rosie le explico cómo podía canalizar su energía a través de este objeto y quitarse un poco de presión de encima, eso debería acabar con las jaquecas.

-Y en cuanto te sientas mejor te llevare a la tienda y te buscaremos un traje apropiado.

Era extraño irse al Infierno y sentir que prosperabas, un par de días más tarde, cuando Alastor se acostumbro tanto a la estática que pudo ignorarla y descubrió que podía hacer aparecer y desaparecer su micrófono, teniéndolo y no a la vez, Rosie le llevo al emporio que regentaba junto a su hermana, una amplia tienda con toda clase de suministros, le proveyó de un traje elegante y lo pusieron a trabajar atendiendo el mostrador; Rosie era toda consideraciones con él pero poseía cierta dureza, le instaba a sonreír siempre y mostrarse cortes en aquel mundo de pecadores vulgares y almas llenas de vicios pues, según su filosofía, una buena actitud era el arma más poderosa que podía esgrimirse en el Infierno, Franklin nunca acabo de aceptarle allí pero mientras Alastor llevara a cabo su trabajo lo dejaba estar.

Los primeros meses fueron para él mayormente de adaptación, trabajaba en la tienda la mitad del día y la otra mitad probaba sus habilidades en un proceso de ensayo y error, descubriendo junto a Rosie que era capaz de hacer y hasta donde podía llegar, según ella era una de las almas más prodigiosas que hubiera visto nunca, los fines de semana salían a pasear tomados del brazo, resultaban bastante llamativos andando por allí, cantando a dueto, como si no estuvieran en el peor lugar de la creación, en si todo fue bastante tranquilo y Alastor comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que aquella seria su vida ahora, no un mal trato si le preguntaban, hasta el día en que Franklin entro corriendo a la tienda y se apresuro a echar la llave y cerrar las persianas de las ventanas, afuera se escuchaba multitud de gritos y, ¿explosiones?, ¡Sí!, ¡explosiones que hacían vibrar los artículos en sus estantes!

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto desconcertado.  
-Guerra territorial-dijo, mirándole apenas-¡silencio todos!-había varios clientes a esas horas.  
-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Rosie, mirando entre las persianas.  
-Sir Pentius y…-la siguiente explosión se oyó muy cerca-¡Al refugio, ahora!  
-No lo entiendo-dijo Alastor, Rosie le tomo del brazo.  
-Te lo explicare cuando estemos seguros, vamos.

Alastor ya sabía sobre la particular configuración de la ciudad y los Señores del Infierno pero no fue hasta entonces que se entero de las guerras territoriales y él como aquellos demonios con sus ejércitos personales se enfrentaban para ganar más terreno mientras que los que solo querían llevar sus vidas adelante, como Rosie y Franklin, quedaban en medio; para cuando el alboroto termino y pudieron salir se encontraron con una escena de devastación, habían roto las ventanas y saqueado la tienda, ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con una guerra?, Alastor tuvo que salir por una de las ventanas para quitar un trozo de escombro que bloqueaba la puerta y que los demás pudiesen salir, el aire olía a muerte y podredumbre, la calle estaba llena de restos de cuerpos destrozados y, por alguna razón que se le escapaba, cascaras de huevo gigantes.

-Esto si se parece a mi idea del Infierno-rio.  
-Escribiré a los proveedores-dijo Franklin, con el hastió de quien ha pasado por eso antes.  
-Estuvieron muy cerca esta vez-dijo Rosie, a Alastor le sorprendió verla angustiada-demasiado cerca.

Lo cierto es que aquello le afecto también, ciertas apetencias suyas dejadas de lado por la difícil adaptación al lugar y sus nuevas habilidades regresaron de manera violenta ante la visión de aquellos cadáveres destrozados, él había sido un asesino serial, un caníbal, y hacía casi un año que no probaba la carne cruda; indeciso pero temiendo tener un arranque ante ella, le confió sus inquietudes a Rosie, ella sonrió como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

-Hay algunos clientes groseros que se niegan a pagar sus deudas, ¿crees que podrías ocuparte de ellos por mí, querido?  
-Suena entretenido.

¡Y vaya que lo fue!, con el permiso de Rosie y una lista pudo satisfacer su recién recuperada necesidad de sangre por varias semanas, debía ser cauto, nunca le gusto seguir a la gente y en vida había sido más bien un oportunista pero de momento Rosie no deseaba que se relacionasen sus caserías con el emporio, lo que le obligaba a actuar por las noches y vigilar un poco a sus víctimas, tenía su gracia y le obligo a pulir aun más sus poderes.

Y luego una tarde, mientras paseaban como de costumbre, se vieron en medio de una guerra territorial, ¡así de la nada!, fue literalmente un asalto a traición de parte de algún Señor del Infierno que envió a su gente a que causaran la mayor cantidad de desastrosos posibles antes de que les respondieran, Rosie debió creer que Alastor aun no estaba listo para manejar a una multitud por lo que le grito que corrieran a la tienda pero ella se adelanto, Alastor no podía seguirle el paso simplemente porque quería mirar, demasiado fascinado con los atacantes que agarraban al primero que tuvieran a mano y se le iban encima, pero entonces la escucho gritar.

-¡Rosie!-un demonio muy grande y con aspecto de lagarto acababa de lanzarla al suelo.  
-Muéstrame que tienes, preciosa.

Rosie se cubrió y cerró los ojos, los abrió de nuevo al oír la estática y los chillidos del demonio lagarto que era apuñalado por todas partes por una horda de pequeños seres negros, ¿de dónde venían?, allá atrás, Alastor hacía crecido, sus cuernos se habían alargado hasta formar una impresionante cornamenta, su traje formaba una carpa por la que salían aquellos seres abismales, Lacayos, solo los demonios más poderosos podían invocar formas de vida en tal cantidad, Rosie fue con él y toco su rostro, tenía una expresión de ira pura.

-Sonríe, querido-le pidió-sonríe para mí y mátalos a todos.

Y así lo hizo.  
\-----0-----

-¡Alastor, querido!  
-¡Rosie, vida mía!

A Alastor no le gustaba que lo tocasen, aunque el toque comenzado por él estaba bien, las personas que no le conocían lo suficiente podrían llegar a creer que era demasiado físico y usualmente era el ultimo error que cometían pero Rosie era especial, era la única persona a la cual permitía hacer un primer acercamiento, aunque ella siempre había respetado su espacio, por eso la pantomima del beso.

-Luces tan encantadora como una noche de verano-le dijo, besando su mano.  
-Y tú eres todo un caballero, el lugar se ve magnifico.  
-Me he empeñado en ello.  
-¿Crees que valga la pena?

En ese momento hubo un silencio en el salón, Charley acababa de aparecer en la escalera, junto a Vaggie, llevaba un hermoso vestido azul y el cabello en un elegante moño, delicada como una flor y nerviosa como un cervatillo joven, verla así le abrió repentinamente el apetito.

-Vale completamente la pena.


	5. Chapter 5

5

¡De verdad era una multitud!, casi un centenar de ojos se clavaron en Charly y ella creyó que su corazón se detenía, Vaggie apretó su mano, insuflándole valor.

-¡Bienvenidos!-exclamo-gracias a todos por venir, se que comencé esto con el pie izquierdo pero lo digo en serio, juntos podemos hacer una diferencia si me dan la oportunidad, por ahora, ¡diviértanse!, ¡disfruten la velada y no olviden recoger un folleto!

Alastor aplaudió con entusiasmo, obligando a los demás a hacerlo también, la orquesta volvió a tocar y Mimzy comenzó a cantar.

-Inspiradoras palabras, querida.  
-Gracias, ¡Vino muchísima gente!  
-Solo hacía falta la carnada precisa.  
-Esta…bastante bien-reconoció Vaggie, que se había decidido a llevar la fiesta en paz por Charley.  
-¡Ejem!-un carraspeo y un crujido.  
-Señorita Killjoy-Charley se puso tensa.  
-Bien, yo…-junto sus manos en un movimiento donde pareció romper todos sus dedos-supongo que me precipite al condenar este experimento tuyo de buenas a primeras, burlarme antes no fue…profesional.  
-¿Estas disculpándote?-pregunto, mirándole con intensidad.  
-Oh, de verdad, de verdad lamento…esto….lo que ocurrió en el programa no se repetirá-si uno no leía entre líneas en verdad parecía una disculpa.  
-Se lo agradezco, pero simplemente no puedo aceptar esa idea de grabar a los huéspedes, no es correcto.  
-Qué pena-dijo entre dientes-tendré que conformarme con cubrir el resto del evento.  
-Adelante-Katie no hizo a despedirse, solo se fue caminando tan rígidamente que parecía una rama a punto de partirse-¡En verdad se disculpo!  
-Algo así…  
-¡Magnifico!-exclamo Alastor-ahora hay que integrarnos a la celebración, quiere presentarte a varios amigos y no te escaparas de mi sin concederme un baile.  
-Claro, pero bailare primero con Vaggie.

Husk los vio pasar desde la barra, se estaba ocupando de servir bebidas y repartir folletos, algunos tragos indiscriminados habían mejorado su humor pero se sentía bastante hastiado, había realizado toda clase de trabajos para Alastor, algunos que le hacían despertar sudando frio a veces, pero este tenía que ser sin lugar a dudas el más extraño.  
\-----0-----

Esto ocurrió hace poco más de cincuenta años.

Husk cayó al Infierno de noche, en un callejón, y allí se quedo un buen rato, demasiado impresionado con su nuevo aspecto para pensar en otra cosa de momento, examinaba sus garras cuando hizo aparecer una baraja de la nada y del susto no la agarro, las cartas se desparramaron por el suelo.

-¿Qué es esto?-tomo una carta boca abajo al azar y le asalto un presentimiento-As de tréboles.

Fue una reacción instintiva más allá de toda lógica la que le hizo voltear, la carta se convirtió en un escudo con forma de trébol y le vino de maravilla para atajar la porra con que Alastor estuvo a punto de noquearlo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto, gratamente sorprendido.  
-Atrás-su sonrisa le espanto-¡Aléjate de mí!

Escapo del callejón solo para confrontar aquel mundo de pesadilla, no era su primer infierno, él había estado en el Infierno Verde, pero aquello era demasiado para su viejo corazón; algunos demonios, casi olfateando la carne fresca, se burlaron de su desvarió y fueron a molestarlo.

-¡Gatito, gatito, gatito!  
-¡Ven aquí!-le tiraban de las alas y le empujaban.  
-¡Déjenme en paz!-hizo aparecer otra baraja y esta vez la atrapo.  
-¿No quieres jugar, gatito?  
-Juguemos-saco una carta al azar-¡Rey de espadas!-fue una sorpresa para todos, incluyéndole, cuando una brillante figura con cuatro brazos y cuatro espadas salto de la carta para ahuyentar a sus atacantes-¡Ja!, ¿esperaban eso, bastardos?  
-Yo no-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, alcanzo a ver la sonrisa antes de que lo golpearan-¡Es mío!, ¿algún inconveniente?-nadie dijo nada-eso pensaba.

Cuando Husk despertó se encontró en un club nocturno, aunque aun no abrían, el demonio de rojo estaba en la barra preparando un Martini, se arrastro hacia allí a desgana, le dolía la cabeza y lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo seguro lo manejaría mejor con un trago.

-¿Hielo?  
-Eso es para maricas, dame una bebida de verdad-sin ofenderse, el otro saco una botella de whisky.  
-Soy Alastor, ¿Cómo te dicen a ti, mi peculiar amigo?  
-Husk-ignoro el vasito para tomar la botella entera-y no soy tu amigo, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?, ¿me drogaron?, ¿estoy desvariando en el hospital o algo así?  
-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas con exactitud?  
-Estaba con estos tipos…les debo dinero, les dije que me dieran tiempo pero sacaron sus armas y…-abrió los ojos como platos, recordando-dispararon, esos malnacidos me dispararon.  
-Las balas suelen desaparecer-dijo Alastor, sonriendo con cierta nostalgia-pero siempre conservas las cuchillas.  
-Estoy muerto… ¿esto es el otro mundo?  
-Una parte de este, la más entretenida, ¿la palabra Infierno te suena?  
-No, alto, ¿Por qué me veo así?-hizo aparecer otra baraja-¿Qué pasa con esto?  
-Resulta que el Infierno es solo un lugar donde arrojan a la peor escoria de la Tierra, nuestras formas y habilidades parecen determinadas por nuestra vida pasada.  
-¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?  
-¡Lo que quieras!, es la mejor parte, nadie vendrá a echarte cuentas a no ser que te topes con un conocido a quien dejases en malos términos-eso le puso nervioso-eres libre de comenzar una nueva vida o proseguir con la que tenias.  
-¿Tu qué haces?-le pregunto, tras bajar casi la mitad de la botella-aparte de atacar a la gente en callejones, digo.  
-¡Oh, eso!, estaba aburrido-rio con cierta vergüenza-te explicare…

En aquel entonces ya había dejado las conquistas y llevaba algunos años abriendo negocios como ese club por toda la ciudad, pero hasta eso iba perdiendo la gracia y cuando más vacio se sentía volvía a su viejo amor: abatir a algún desafortunado, llevarlo a casa, poner algo de Jazz y seleccionar las partes más apetitosas para su cena.

-¡¿Ibas a comerme?!-se levanto de un salto.  
-No, no, no, contigo pensaba más en un trabajito de taxidermia.  
-Estás enfermo-se dirigió a la salida.  
-¿A dónde piensas ir, Husk?-eso le detuvo-puedes marcharte, por supuesto, pero, ¿A dónde?  
-Yo…  
-El Infierno puede ser atroz para un novato que no domina sus poderes, necesitas de alguien que cuide de ti hasta que seas capaz de volar tu solo.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres mi?-pregunto, replegando las alas de forma inconsciente.  
-He estado buscando a alguien que haga ciertos trabajos para mi, trabajos sucios y pesados.  
-Nada de drogas-era muy firme en ese aspecto.  
-Oh, para nada, la gente que toma esas cosas para divertirse, ¿de verdad se divierte?, nunca lo comprendí, pero creo que podrías romper algunos huesos por mí, quitarme varias molestias de encima.  
-¿Tú no puedes?  
-No valen mi tiempo.  
-¿Y que gano yo?-Alastor sonrió ostensiblemente.  
-Mujeres, juegos, alcohol, veré por tus gastos, si eres inteligente podrás andar por tu cuenta en un año.  
-Un año-se bajo el resto de la botella y regreso a la barra-está bien-le extendió su mano, Alastor solo la miro-¿Qué?  
-Quiero ver el truco de las cartas de nuevo.

Husk revolvió el mazo y lo extendió sobre la barra, se le ocurrió pedirle a Alastor que eligiera él la carta y eso estuvo bien, parecía un chiquillo emocionado con un truco de magia, sus dedos zumbaron mientras revoloteaban sobre las cartas hasta decidirse.

-Dámela sin verla-se la entrego, Husk se sintió sorprendido-¿el comodín?

En vida siempre saco el comodín de las barajas, era de mala suerte, una carta inútil que podía valerte o arruinarte al mismo tiempo y no había nada que pudieras hacer para ponerla a tu favor, la giro y se convirtió en un sombrero de copa.

-No entiendo que significa.  
-Significa, mi amigo-dijo Alastor, poniéndole el sombrero-que tenemos un trato.  
\-----0-----

Un año después había acumulado más deudas de juego de las que jamás tuvo en vida, renovó su contrato con Alastor y siguió renovándolo año tras año, incapaz de soltarse ese grillete; en ese tiempo había hecho de todo para él, algunos trabajos realmente enfermizos, y ahora estaba de bartender en un hotel donde se pretendía rehabilitar pecadores, cuando creía que nada más iba a sorprenderle…

-¡Todos afuera!-escucho decir a Cherry-¡Es hora de los fuegos artificiales!  
-¿Tan pronto?-había perdido la noción del tiempo-¡Oye, Nifty!  
-¡Hola!, ¿te estás divirtiendo?  
-Ya lo creo-dijo, por no llevarle la contraria-necesito que me cubras.  
-Pero quiero ver los fuegos artificiales, son bonitos, aunque hacen que mi ojo arda.  
-Puedes hacer ambas, eres una bala perdida-sacudió su cabello-tengo que alejarme ahora.  
-¡Ok, descansa!, ¡Yo me hago cargo!

Subió rápido la escalera y se dirigió a su habitación, iba a estar bien, si podía encerrarse y cubrirse estaría bien, en casa tenía algunas cosas que usaba durante los exterminios y las luchas territoriales pero no las había traído al mudarse, ¿Por qué pensar que eso sería un problema justo allí?

Afuera, las explosiones comenzaron.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Cherry Boom había hecho un gran trabajo con los fuegos artificiales, el rojo cereza era su tintura favorita en la mescla pero se animo a usar otros colores por petición de Charley, el blanco sí que impactaba contra el cielo rojizo.

-Pásame otro-cumpliendo su promesa, no se había apartado de Ángel en toda la fiesta.  
-Alto, más alto, más alto, ¡ve con todo, nene!-se echo a reír ante el estallido de colores-¡Ya regreso, voy por otro trago!

Desde que bajaran a la fiesta Ángel no había hecho más que divertirse, era una celebridad a fin de cuentas, desde el primer momento se vio colmada de atenciones, de gente que quería una foto, un autógrafo, unos minutos de su compañía y quizás algo más al acabar la noche, la estaba pasando tan bien que se olvido por completo de lo que tanto le preocupaba.

-Husk, bebe, te estás perdiendo la pirotecnia.  
-¡Ya voy!-Nifty le paso al lado para llegar antes a la barra-¿Qué te sirvo?  
-¿Dónde está Husk?  
-No le gustan los ruidos fuertes, ¡no le digas que te dije!, quería estar solo.  
-¿De veras?-sonrió-¿sabes preparar una mimosa?  
-Je…no, ¿Qué es eso?

Ángel preparo dos ella misma y subió la escalera.

-Oh, cariño-canturreo-¿Qué pasa?, ¿tienes orejas sensibles?-diviso su cola tras un mueble-puedo trabajar con eso.

Se detuvo, no se veía nada bien, estaba encogido sobre sí mismo, cubriéndose las orejas, con los ojos muy abiertos y anegados en lágrimas, cada explosión le hacía temblar.

-No fue mi culpa-mascullaba-no fue mi culpa, no lo sabía.  
-¿Husk?-dejo las copas en el mueble y trato de calmarlo.  
-¡No me toques!-el siguiente estallido fue muy fuerte-¡Aah!, ¡No fue mi culpa, no sabía que había niños!, ¡Era la maldita guerra!

Ángel se sentó a su lado, no dijo nada, no lo toco, solo se quedo con él, a veces eso era todo lo que se necesitaba.

\-----0-----  
Esto ocurrió hace pocas décadas.

Como ya hemos visto, para la mayoría de las almas caer al Infierno es una experiencia confusa, traumática, donde lo común es que no entiendas un carajo de nada hasta que, para bien o para mal, alguien se moleste en explicártelo, pero luego hay otros casos, casos de almas cuyas familias podrían considerarse joyitas del mismo estuche, que esperaban la aparición de sus descendientes con la misma certeza esperanzada con que en vida otros esperan reunirse con sus ancestros.

Este fue el caso de Ángel, quien no tuvo que aguantar más de diez minutos de susto y consternación antes de que le vinieran a decir que conocían a sus parientes y le echaran una mano para reunirse con ellos, de las explicaciones se ocuparon su padre y su abuelo y, considerando que en vida el primero le había disparado al segundo para salir de un mal paso, era lindo ver que habían hecho las paces.

-¡Mi propio hermano!-y ya de paso se desahogo con ellos-¿Pueden creerlo?, si lo vuelvo a ver le voy a arrancar la cabeza.  
-No, no, arañita-le dijo su padre-necesitamos a toda la familia trabajando junta.  
-¿Trabajando?, ¿en qué?  
-Lo de siempre-dijo su abuelo-cocaína, armas, dinero sucio, vas a poner tus seis brazos en ello.  
-¿Seis?-solo tenía cuatro.  
-Puedes aparecer dos más si te concentras-se rio-ya sabes, red criminal, arañas, es como una broma estúpida.  
-No estoy seguro de si quiero seguir con el negocio familiar después de lo que paso-se levanto-aun me duele el estomago.  
-¿Qué crees que vas a hacer allá afuera entonces?-se burlo su abuelo.  
-Yo que sé, es el Infierno, ¡y se parece a Chicago!  
-No vas a sobrevivir por tu cuenta, niño, esta ciudad se come vivo a las nenas como tú.  
-Papá, escucha, tenía siete cuando te frieron en la silla asique no creo que sepas la clase de persona en que me he convertido-se acomodo el busto-saldré y me las arreglare por mi cuenta.  
-Estos chicos insolentes de ahora-dijo su abuelo.  
-Las puertas se quedan abiertas, para que regreses cuando hallas fracasado.  
-No lo hare.

Decir que el Infierno se parecía a Chicago no estaba tan fuera de sitio pero sí que había una diferencia, una ciudad como Chicago, en su tiempo, si que podía comerse a un marica como Ángel, quien toda su vida había tenido que renegar de su orientación sexual por la homofobia y el miedo, en el Infierno resulto que un marica como él podía comerse esa ciudad y a cualquiera que pagase bien, ¿Por qué tenía que contenerse?, ¿Quién iba a decirle que lo que hacía estaba mal?, por primera vez en su existencia no tenia que rendirle cuentas a nadie y eso estaba bien…o al menos lo bastante bien, venderse le daba para subsistir aunque no para vivir tan holgadamente como hubiera deseado.

Un cliente habitual le hablo sobre los estudios de pornografía y le sugirió ir a hacer una audición, fue entonces cuando conoció a Valentino y, diablos…no le alcanzaría la vida para lamentarlo.

-Pero que belleza-este se le deshizo en halagos no mas verle-eres…oh, ¿prefieres que se te dirijan en masculino o femenino?  
-Jo, no me habían preguntado eso nunca, creo que es igual-rio-puedo ser lo que quiera, ¿no es cierto?  
-Exactamente, cariño, soy un conocedor, puedo decir enseguida que tienes talento.  
-¿No debería hacer la audición primero?  
-¿Te gustan que miren?-estaba prácticamente sobre su cuello.  
-¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí si no me gustara?

Valentino le dejo hacer la audición, casi que por compromiso, le prometió sol y estrellas para hacerle firmar un contrato y durante los primeros dos años Ángel casi creyó que se había ganado la lotería, el trabajo era genial, adoraba la atención, el salario era magnifico pero aquí y allá pasaban cosas que no tuvo la capacidad de manejar a tiempo, Valentino era sumamente posesivo con ella, la tenia viviendo en los estudios, sin permiso de tener un departamento propio en la ciudad, cuando salía era siempre con algún guardaespaldas, controlaba sus contactos de manera que solo podía hablar por teléfono con su padre y le dejaba ser todo lo lenguaraz que quisiera pero si intentaba pasarse de listo con él la golpeaba, sabía muy bien donde colocar los golpes para no dejar secuelas que le impidiesen trabajar.

Ángel comenzó a drogarse, en vida lo había evitado porque no quería ser el idiota en morir de una sobredosis, ahora parecía lo único que ayudaba en sus días grises, que eran cada vez más frecuentes, acabaron apodándola Ángel Dust, Polvo de Ángel, a Valentino le gusto, le proveía lo que quisiera y aprendió a manipularla en base a su adicción, ¿no vas a hacer caso?, pues veamos cómo te sientes sin azúcar por un par de días, ¿no es todo mejor si haces lo que te digo?, si, al final lo era, y Ángel se resignaba.

Luego un día su padre llamo para darle la noticia.

-¿Molly?, no puede ser, ¡Molly era la buena!...si… ¡Si, por supuesto, me encantaría pero…!, no, iré, dile que iré.  
-¿Problemas en casa, amor?-le pregunto Valentino, la forma en que le miraba a veces era repugnante, no como si quisiera desvestirle sino como si pensara despellejarle.  
-Es…mi hermana, acaba de morir, está en casa ahora.  
-¿Una hermana?, ¿mayor o menor?  
-De hecho somos mellizos…aunque debe ser mayor que yo porque vine antes, je, eso es raro-Valentino se relamió los labios-quisiera ir a verla, ¿puedo?, me he portado bien.  
-Oh, sí que lo has hecho, ¿pero porque vas a llevar tu lindo cuerpo a ese barrio de mala muerte?, dame la dirección, pediré que la traigan para ti.  
-¿Aquí?  
-Seguro querrás mostrarle lo lejos que has llegado y a mí me encantaría conocerla-el infeliz estaba prácticamente salivando-si es tan bonita como tú podría ofrecerle un trabajo.

En ese momento, como disparos sobre su vientre, Ángel rememoro los últimos años, los abusos, el miedo, la sensación de vacío, las humillaciones y los chantajes, oh Dios, ¿en qué momento dejo que le hicieran todo eso?, ¿Por qué era tan segura ante el mundo y tan débil ante Valentino?, y se imagino a la pequeña Molly, a quien siempre considero su mejor mitad, en manos de esa bestia y la sensación de asco a punto estuvo de hacerle vomitar.

-…no…  
-¿Qué dices, bebe?  
-¡Dije que no!-hizo aparecer ametralladoras en sus brazos, un talento suyo-¡Óyeme bien, infeliz!, ¡Si le pones una mano encima a mi hermana te…!  
-¡¿Tu qué?!-con rapidez impensable, Valentino le tomo del cuello, sus armas cayeron-¿a qué crees que juegas conmigo, Ángel?, soy yo quien da las órdenes aquí.  
-Lo siento…lo…siento-se estaba ahogando.  
-¿Quién es tu dueño, eh?, me debes todo lo que tienes, afuera no eres más que otro patético niño dejando que se lo cojan por monedas en un callejón, ¿recuerdas?  
-Perdón…Va…Valentino, lo…siento…  
-Y sobre tu hermanita.  
-…no…-comenzó a llorar-por favor…seré bueno, de…déjala…  
-Oh, Ángel-soltó su cuello y la estrecho entre sus brazos, tenía cuatro como ella, podría retenerle sin problemas-tienes una opinión muy pobre de mí, ¿acaso no he cuidado bien de ti?, si no quieres que me acerque a tu hermana no lo hare, siempre que tú te comportes.  
-Lo hare-lloro-te amo, me portare bien.

Y no solo no fue a verla sino que, en cuanto le levantaron el castigo por su arrebato, llamo a casa, hablo con ella y le dijo todas las cosas hirientes que se le ocurrieron para que se enfadara con ella, Molly acabo gritándole que ojala le hubiera disparado ella misma en vez de su hermano y que no quería verla nunca, perfecto, eso la mantendría lejos de él, lejos de Valentino.  
\-----0-----

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio antes de que se animase a hablar.

-Creo que ya termino-dijo-Cherry no tenía demasiadas reservas-Husk le miro a desgana, lucia agotado-quizás quieras uno de esos.  
-¿Qué carajos es eso?-pregunto, fijándose en las copas de mimosa.  
-Cocteles, no todo en la vida es alcohol barato, amor.  
-Eso es para maricas.  
-Ok, señor rudo-se levanto-te traeré algo para viejos amargados y constreñidos como tú, tal vez una botella de Bourbon, a mi abuelo le encantaba el Bourbon-de golpe se detuvo, dio un paso atrás-…llama a Alastor.  
-¿Qué?-Ángel echo a correr, una sombra rapidísima paso frente a sus ojos.

Era Valentino, la atrapo casi al final del corredor, sujetando todos sus brazos.

-Ángel, bebe, me has estado ignorando toda la noche.  
-¡Suéltame!  
-¿Por esto me dejaste?, si querías una mascota solo tenias que pedirlo-torció sus brazos inferiores.  
-¡Aahg, hijo de…!, ¡No puedes llevarme!, ¡Estoy limpio ahora, renuncie!  
-¿Quién crees que va a creerte eso?-saco una pistola, decorada con corazones, le dio la vuelta y apretó el cañón contra su estomago-te diré lo que pasara: vamos a salir juntos de aquí, en silencio, regresaremos al estudio, trabajaras hasta reponer todo el dinero que me has hecho perder y después, tal vez, te deje volver a salir con una buena correa.  
-Oye, rarito-Husk estaba tras él, con el mazo extendido-elige una carta.  
-No te metas conmigo, gato.  
-En serio, elige una, es mucho peor cuando la elijo yo.  
-¿No me escuchaste?-dirigió el arma hacía él-lárgate o hare un abrigo contigo.  
-Muy bien-saco la carta-mmmh…As de espadas, ¡te lo advertí!

La carta se convirtió en una espada corta que abanico sobre su cara, arrancándole los lentes de corazones y haciéndole un pequeño corta en la mejilla, de la sorpresa Valentino soltó a Ángel y entonces Husk se le fue encima y le puso la punta de la espada a centímetros del ojo.

-Te diré lo que pasara-gruño, todo amenaza-cuanto te suelte vas a arrastrar tu feo trasero lejos del hotel y te vas a mantener lejos, no tienes idea de las cosas que he hecho pero déjame decirte que si te vuelvo a ver por aquí ya no tendrás con que disfrutar de tus sucias películas, ¿he sido claro?

Lo soltó y Valentino se fue de allí, farfullando maldiciones y cubriéndose la cicatriz del rostro, Husk suspiro cansado y agarro una de las copas de mimosa.

-Hum, no esta tan mal-miro a Ángel, había recogido el arma de Valentino y la miraba con tristeza-¿Qué te pasa ahora?  
-Puedo hacer aparecer armas…todo un arsenal, he acabado con muchos antes y después…pero cuando se trata de Valentino es como si no supiera quién soy, je-se limpio una lagrima-¿no te parece una estupidez?  
-No realmente-le miro-a pesar de estos cuerpos y de los poderes, somos seres humanos, con problemas y debilidades, es nuestro núcleo, lo que nos trajo aquí para empezar-acabo la copa-quien te diga lo contrario miente.  
-Gracias por…  
-Supongo que no quieres que todos sepan el lio en el que estas con ese idiota, ¿cierto?  
-Solo Cherry.  
-No diré nada, si tú tampoco hablas sobre mí.  
-Mis labios están sellados-sonrió-y los tuyos son la llave, amor.  
-Oh, cállate, eso no es necesario-tomo la otra copa.  
-… ¿puedo al menos tomar una carta?

Husk le miro a medio trago, suspiro y extendió su baraja, Ángel eligió una al azar.

-¿Cómo funciona esto?  
-Es complicado, por principio es un 50/50, aunque si estoy calmado o trato de defenderme suele salir bien.  
-¿Entonces…?  
-Je, Jacks de corazones, muy apropiada.

Le dio la vuelta y la carta se convirtió en un dije con la forma de un corazón y dos cañones de revolver, Ángel lo agrego a su traje enseguida, encantada.

-Ahora… ¿tu habitación o la mía?  
-Ya te dije…  
-¡No para eso!-se rio de su cara-no quiero volver abajo y la fiesta aun no acaba, podemos charlar o, no sé, jugar al póker.  
-¿Tu juegas póker?  
-Soy de Chicago, nene, nosotros inventamos el póker.  
-…Mi habitación, no quiero ver lo que sea que tengas en la tuya.  
\-----0

Después de la última explosión Cherry recibió algunas felicitaciones, aquello fue novedoso, nunca le habían aplaudido por hacer estallar cosas, y entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato sin ver a Ángel, Nifty le conto que había subido para estar con Husk (¡No le digas que te dije!) y eso le tranquilizo un rato, hasta que vio pasar a Valentino, que salió rápidamente y hasta empujo a alguien en su escape, iba cubriéndose el rostro.

Alarmada, subió a buscarle, no estaba en su cuarto ni en el suyo.

-¿Ángel?-¿y si ese infeliz había…si la había…?-¡¿Ángel?!, ¡Ángel, responde!

Estaba por bajar a pedir ayuda cuando escucho voces en otra habitación.

-Insisto en que por prendas seria más divertido-esa era Ángel.  
-Solo traigo sombrero y moño, ¿Qué más esperas que me quite?  
-¿Y si yo me quito y tú te pones?  
-Sigue con eso y te echare de aquí.  
-¡Bien!, apostemos las botellitas del mini bar y tengo aquí…dos caramelos de hierba y un cupón para un masaje.  
-Pon el cupón.  
-Eres tan anciano-rio-yo reparto.  
-No maltrates mis naipes, niño.

Cherry se apoyo a la pared y suspiro de alivio, Angie estaba bien, y por lo visto tenía un nuevo amigo.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Retrocedamos tantito, Katie Killjoy y Tom Treck siguieron cubriendo el evento hasta que dejo de llegar gente, el plan luego era dejar que los camarógrafos juntasen algunas tomas y debían reunirse para decidir a quienes valía la pena hacer una entrevista rápida pero Katie demoro un momento bebiendo un par de vodkas y fumando un cigarrillo para basarse el coraje producido por su “disculpa” y cuando encontró con su compañero este estaba hablando con Ángel.

-Soy un gran fan, me encanto tu actuación en “Dos entran, tres salen”, eres todo un artista.  
-Ese fue uno difícil, usamos muchos trucos de cámara porque no alcanzaba a verse todo desde un ángulo normal.  
-Lo note, lo note.  
-¡Tom!-lo agarro del respirador-ven acá, pequeño idiota.  
-¡Chao, Tom!, ¡Llámame!

Katie se lo llevo aparte y lo soltó, Tom recupero el aliento a bocanadas, esa mascara era de hecho su cara y Katie lo sabía, sofocarle así era de sus castigos favoritos.

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?-le pregunto Katie.  
-¡Nada!, estaba esperándote.  
-Y de paso aprovechaste para ir a coquetear con esa puta, ¿no?  
-Se llama sociabilizar, deberías intentarlo.  
-No me provoques, Tom, no estoy de humor-saco un cigarrillo y su encendedor de lujo-escucha, yo hare lo que falta, quiero que busques a ese pescado neurótico que Alastor me presento.  
-¿Baxter?-a Tom no se lo habían presentado pero Katie le habían contado todo por los transmisores y él se tomaba la molestia de aprenderse los nombres-es su mano derecha.  
-Mano, aleta, lo que sea, llévale una de las cámaras a ver qué puede hacer y quédate con él hasta que termine.  
-Me perderé el resto de la fiesta.  
-Precisamente-se inclino hacia él-evitara que hagas otra estupidez-y exhalo el humo de su cigarro en su cara.  
-¡Cof, cof, cof!  
-Je, creía que esa cosa no dejaría pasar el humo, ¿no es para cámaras de gas?  
-¡Cof!, Guerra equivocada, Katie…

Un camarógrafo estaba cerca, Tom le pidió la cámara y se fue mascullando con esta, Katie dio otra calada a su cigarro antes de tirarlo y aplastar la colilla con el tacón, ya se sentía mejor.

\-----0-----  
No estamos seguros de cuando paso esto.

Tom había llegado al Infierno en algún momento de la Primera Guerra Mundial, y luego de haber sufrido los horrores de las trincheras aquello no estaba tan mal, había perdido el rostro y con este la necesidad de alimentarse, aunque tenía la habilidad de aspirar y expirar venenos como si fuese un arma biológica andante, resultaba una habilidad sumamente peligrosa pero provechosa que llamo la atención de diversos Señores del Infierno a lo largo de los años hasta que, después de la primera Limpieza y habiendo contemplado lo que los arcángeles eran capaces de hacer, se dijo a si mismo que ya no quería volver a ser usado como un arma de nuevo.

Termino poniéndose a las ordenes de Lord Vox, Señor de la punta Norte, quien comenzaba a prosperar con la recién llegada tecnología de la televisión a color en el Infierno, quería comenzar un noticiero y fue el primero en notar que esa boquilla de la máscara le daba a Tom una voz bastante buena para el medio asique lo puso de periodista y comentarista junto a una chica llamada Nancy, quien había sido enfermera en vida, durante la Segunda Guerra.

-¿Cómo es posible que terminaras aquí entonces?-pregunto Tom, divertido.  
-Bueno, era enfermera en los campos, me ocupaba de los niños.  
-No entiendo.  
-Es mejor que no lo hagas-sonrió.  
-Supongo, ya es bastante malo aceptar que la estupidez por la que yo acabe aquí pasó dos veces.

La verdad le gustaba Nancy, era hermosa, hacían una excelente pareja, se divertían muchísimo juntos pero Tom nunca se atrevió a dar el siguiente paso, quizás porque el amor parecía algo tan impropio como llevar una máscara antigás por rostro; luego un día Nancy le conto que había encontrado un alma perdida vagando cerca de su vecindario, una mujer llamada Katie, y que le había dado refugio.

Dos meses después Nancy desapareció.

-Realmente no se que pudo haberle ocurrido-dijo Katie, cuando Vox le pidió alguna explicación por estar viviendo con ella-la vi por última vez anoche, dijo que tenía una cita.  
-¿Te dijo con quien?-pregunto Tom.  
-No y no me atreví a preguntarle, con todo lo que ha hecho por mí no me atrevería a meterme en su vida privada.  
-Quizás este drogada en la cama de algún fulano-dijo Vox, a quien lo único que importaba era su negocio-¡hay que salir al aire en diez minutos!  
-Enh…si quieren…-comenzó Katie, con un sutil crujido-yo solía ser periodista…en mi otra vida.  
-¿De veras?  
-¡Sí!, y era muy buena, de hecho Nancy planeaba traerme a hacer una prueba cuando terminara de adaptarme, puedo cubrirla por hoy, si les parece bien.  
-Bueno…si eres atractiva, ¡Esta bien!, ve a que te arreglen rápido, ¡Preparen todo, vamos!

Nancy solía contarle todo a Tom y jamás había mencionado eso, no le gustaba para nada esa tipa, una rubia estirada y comedida, se mostro tímida y casi inocente hasta que estuvo frente a las cámaras, entonces salieron sus verdaderos colores, se reveló como una anunciadora profesional y sumamente agresiva, hizo llorar al invitado especial de la noche y tomo las riendas de la dirección como si llevase años trabajando allí, a Vox le encanto, llego diciendo que la audiencia estaba subiendo de golpe, Tom sentía que estaba nuevamente en una trinchera, rogando que no le diesen las balas.

Nancy apareció unos días después, en un canal en la punta sur de la ciudad, su cuerpo fracturado en cincuenta y nueve partes y su bello rostro espantosamente desgarrado, no había más que hacer, los homicidios brutales eran el pan de cada día en el Infierno y llamaban más la atención las muertes limpias.

Katie fue descaradamente rápida para suplantarla, se adueño de su empleo, su casa, su costoso auto, y cuando comenzó a coquetearle Tom entendió que también quería robárselo a él, una forma cruel de descubrir que también le gustaba.

-Fuiste tú, ¿no es cierto?-le encaro a solas, en la sala de descanso-ella te ayudo y te robaste su vida.  
-Perdón, creí que estábamos en el Infierno-ni siquiera intento negarlo.  
-¿Algo en ti es real?  
-Si soy periodista-dijo, encendiendo un cigarrillo-y soy una profesional.  
-¿Por qué tenias que hacerle eso?, ella creía que eras amable, confiaba en ti, me lo dijo.  
-Y ese fue su error, repito: estamos en el infierno-le dirigió una mirada fría-en vida creía que se podía confiar en la gente, hasta que mi padre nos dejo por una puta y mi madre se suicido, me pregunto si estará por aquí, aprendí rápido que la única forma de ser alguien en la vida es aplastando a cualquiera que se interponga en tu camino, tomar lo que quieras y no dejar que te vean débil-sonrió-la única diferencia es que aquí no tengo que esconderme, habría matado a esa estúpida zorra el primer día de haberme dado cuenta enseguida.

Tenía razón en eso, ¿para qué iba a ocultarlo?, era el maldito infierno, había roto a su benefactora como una ramita para robar su vida y ahora ocupaba su puesto en la televisión, ¡que primicia!, quizás Vox le pidiera que narrara los detalles en una entrevista, ¿Qué más le iban a hacer?, bueno, quizás el pudiera hacer algo.

-De acuerdo, espero que tengas mucho éxito-dijo con sarcasmo-presentare mi renuncia ahora.

Katie se adelanto y le bloqueo la puerta, haciendo brotar de su cuerpo apéndices y ojos extra, asique era un demonio de tipo aracnoide, maldición, esos eran inmunes a los venenos.

-No vas a hacer tal cosa, Tom.  
-¿Para qué me quieres a mi?, nunca tendremos lo que tuve con Nancy.  
-Oh, claro, porque ustedes ya iban a casarse y todo, ¿cierto?-se rio-no te quiero para eso, pero eres una figura aquí, al publico le gusta nuestra dinámica.  
-¿Tu insultándome y agrediéndome?  
-¡Exacto!  
-Tu…  
-Míralo así, trabajamos juntos, hacemos nuestro numerito para que los tontos nos miren y luego cada quien sigue con su vida, al menos hasta que aparezca alguien acto para remplazarte.  
-¿Y cuando eso ocurra…?  
-Depende-lo sujeto de la boquilla-si te portas bien te dejare ir, tendremos una sentida despedida de colegas, sigue retándome y te romperé en aun más pedacitos que a la pequeña Nancy.

“A no ser que yo encuentre como romperte antes”, pensó Tom, soltándose de su agarre y sometiéndose a su voluntad.  
\-----0-----

Tom era un tipo paciente, cualquiera que hubiera pasado lo que él paso metido en un hoyo en la tierra con el mundo despedazándose a su alrededor y esperando para salir a ese caos con una bayoneta tenia, por fuerza, que ser paciente y valiente, y así había resistido varios años de abusos y burlas en espera de la ocasión perfecta para cobrárselas una por una, aun esperaba.

Le tomo un rato dar con el dichoso Baxter, hasta que le pregunto a la pequeña Nifty, ella parecía estar en todos lados a la vez.

-A Baxter no le gusta la gente, o el ruido, o el desorden, eso lo tenemos en común, lo de que no nos gusta el desorden, a mi me gusta el ruido y la gente, ¡se pueden hacer muchos amigos!, pero él dice que puedes enfermarte, ¿se figura?, ¡Ya me gustaría tener un resfrió!, no me he enfermado en décadas, los demás tendrían que cuidarme y traerme cosas y…  
-Sí, sí, está muy bien-le detuvo, algo abrumado-pero pregunte si sabes dónde está.  
-¡Oh, sí, lo siento!, jeje, en su habitación, es la numero treinta y siete.  
-Gracias.  
-De nada-ya que se iba le grito-¡No le diga que yo le dije!, ¡Lo de que tenemos algo en común, es que me da pena que sepa!, ¡No le diga!  
-¡No le diré!-exclamo, subiendo y pensando que ahora todos en el lobby estaban enterados.

La habitación treinta y siete estaba en el quinto piso pero prefería subirse las escaleras que tomar el elevador, jamás le acabo de tomar confianza a los elevadores, finalmente llego a la habitación resoplando y golpeo la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-dijo una voz dentro.  
-Tom Treck.  
-¿Quién?  
-¡De noticias 666!-exclamo, un poco ofendido, la puerta se abrió a medias y vio una cara azul.  
-Espera… ¿esa mascara es un implemento?  
-Es mi cara.  
-Eso quiere decir que el aire que exhalas se filtra, ¿correcto?  
-Eh…eso creo…  
-Bueno, sin duda luces más limpio que esa mujer, espera.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta, solo para quitarle varios cerrojos adicionales que debía de haber puesto el mismo, y le dejo entrar, la estancia estaba medianamente iluminada por lámparas de neón y los ojos de Tom, perpetuamente en una semipenumbra debido a las lentes oscuras de la máscara, no vieron mucho en un primer momento.

-Traje la cámara.  
-Un momento-Baxter se puso unos guantes, la tomo y la llevo a la mesa, también se había puesto un tapa bocas y su primera acción fue desinfectar el aparato.  
-¿Si sabes que no hay enfermedades en el infierno, verdad?  
-Eso no lo sabemos.  
-Si lo sabemos, llevo más de medio siglo aquí y jamás he visto a un pecador o demonio enfermo.  
-Yo llevo más de siglo y medio.  
-¿Has visto a alguien enfermo?  
-Todo el mundo aquí lo está.

Un comentario interesante pero Tom no se lo tomo muy en serio, si uno no se cruzaba con seis paranoicos al año en el Infierno era que no estaba saliendo, tanteo en la oscuridad hasta dar con una silla y tomo asiento, ahora a esperar, la habitación estaba fría y podía oír algunos curiosos sonidos mecánicos, a Nancy siempre le gustaron los aparatos.

Ojala le hubiese dicho cuanto le gustaba.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Poco a poco los ojos de Tom se ajustaron a la habitación y fue capaz de distinguir una mesa con un alambique de químicos, varios equipos raros con muchas antenas y una gran cantidad de papeles pegados a las paredes con anotaciones, números y fotografías de varios demonios.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto con curiosidad.  
-Investigación, busco respuestas.  
-¿Sobre qué?  
-¡Sobre todo!-ahora estaba desarmando la cámara-porque el Infierno es finito, porque tenemos estas formas, estos poderes, porque es importante controlar a la población, todo.  
-Creo que esas son cosas que no deberíamos saber-dijo, lamentándolo un poco en su lado periodístico-es decir, estamos en el Infierno, no es como que haya algún sentido detallado en todo esto.  
-Toda locura tiene su método-asevero-incluso la tuya.  
-¿Yo que tengo?  
-Estuviste en la Primera Guerra, ¿cierto?, la primera guerra en que se usaron armas químicas de forma masiva, si morir por gas es el requisito para tener esa cara, ¿Por qué eres el único con ella?, tu muerte debe estar particularmente relacionada a esa mascara.  
-Tal vez…-nunca lo confesaría pero Tom había sido un traidor, arrojo una bomba de gas a su propio batallón pero su máscara fallo y murió también.  
-Y Alastor, sus poderes son una combinación de Voodoo y la tecnología radiofónica de su época, una mescla sorprendentemente balanceada de magia y técnica.  
-Se ve que le has dedicado tiempo-una buena cantidad de los papeles en la pared iban alrededor de un poster de advertencia contra el Demonio de la Radio.  
-Es de los demonios más fascinantes que existen, nunca olvidare cuando lo conocí.

\-----0-----

Esto paso hace aproximadamente siglo y medio

Baxter era un hombre entregado a las ciencias y la pulcritud desde antes de irse al Infierno, y tal vez su enfoque aséptico de la vida le dejo manejar el shock mejor que muchas almas, pero lo que no pudo manejar fue que todo el mundo supiera que se había muerto en el mar solo porque parecía un pez.

-Todos los que se mueren en el mar son peces-ciertamente, habían un abrumador número de gente pez en el Infierno.  
-¿Pero quién decide eso?, no recuerdo haber sido interrogado, solo caí aquí, ¿Cómo sabe el Infierno en que debe convertirme?, ¿y porque un pez?, ¿Qué pasa con los que mueren en ríos, también son peces u otra cosa?

Lo mandaban a callar a cada rato, aparentemente nadie había hecho antes esas preguntas, preguntas de crucial importancia en su opinión, y como nadie quería darle respuestas se dedico a buscarlas él mismo; era un tipo listo, es más, era un maldito genio, en el Infierno los que entienden la tecnología de su época y saben implementarla se hacen de estatus muy pronto y Baxter no solo comprendía su tecnología sino que era muy bueno deduciendo la que fue apareciendo después, se consiguió una casa a las afueras de la ciudad y pasaba casi todo su tiempo encerrado, destripando aparatos nuevos para descifrar su funcionamiento e investigando las formas y cualidades de diferentes demonios para responder a la gran interrogante, ¿Por qué él Infierno era así?

Ciertas necesidades básicas le llevaron a conocer a Rosie y de a poco se convirtió en una de las poquísimas personas cuya compañía toleraba, era educada y limpia, centrada, aunque se la pasaba hablando siempre de las mismas cosas, su insidiosa hermana y las guerras territoriales que le amargaban la vida a los comerciantes que solo querían pasar el día a día, un día sin embargo trajo un tema nuevo.

-Alastor es extraordinario, tienes que conocerlo.

Ciertamente le intereso el asunto de los poderes radiales pero se cuidaba mucho de cualquier nueva interacción por lo que se limito a hacerle algunas preguntas y no pensó mucho más en el asunto hasta casi un año después, cuando supo de la forma en que Alastor había acabado por si solo con una pequeña fuerza de ataque.

-De acuerdo-le dijo a Rosie, tras escuchar su relato emocionado-que traiga mi pedido la próxima semana.  
-No te vas a arrepentir, es justo lo que necesitábamos.

Cuando llego el día estaba listo, le dejo entrar pero mantuvo la distancia, le mostro una probeta en su mano.

-Esto es acido clorhídrico, si me tocas lo arrojare a la cara.  
-Imagino que eso dolería-dijo, con una sonrisa bastante afable.  
-¿Sabes porque estás aquí?  
-Rosie dijo que querías conocerme, que eres un amigo y podías decirme una cosa o dos sobre mis poderes.  
-Siéntate halla-le indico una silla-tienes una voz curiosa, parece una frecuencia, ¿eléctrica quizás?, intenta hablar con la boca cerrada.  
-“¿Así?”-el sonido salió amortiguado a través de sus dientes, más grave de lo usual, le causo un cosquilleo-¡No sabía que podía hacer eso!  
-No creo que tengas cuerdas vocales, posiblemente lleves una caja de voz en la tráquea.  
-Suena incomodo.  
-Y es ridículo pero así funciona este lugar-fue a su mesa de trabajo-si solo supiera porque…bien, vamos al punto, ¿sabes que te están usando, cierto?  
-¿Quién?-Alastor estaba disfrutando la conversación.  
-Rosie lleva décadas buscando un demonio lo bastante poderoso para que se ocupe de los Señores del Infierno y ponga fin a las guerras territoriales.  
-¿Dices que me dio refugio solo por ello?  
-Exactamente, y ahora quiere saber si puedes hacer lo que quiere.  
-¿Y qué es lo que quieres tu, mi escamoso amigo?-se levanto, Baxter volvió a tomar la probeta-creí que eran amigos, tus palabras parecen las de un traidor, ¿no quieres que se detengan las guerras?  
-Ciertamente agradecería un ambiente más pacifico para trabajar, no es eso-se calmo-por principio un demonio poderoso es un demonio voluble, si te enfadas por ser usado de buena fe es posible que te conviertas en un Señor del Infierno peor a los que ya tenemos.  
-Rosie no me está usando-produjo un pequeño zumbido distorsionado-me convirtió en un caballero y comparto su sentir, si me lo pide con todo placer acabare con cualquiera que le sea una molestia, incluyéndote.  
-Se lo mencionare.  
-Aunque espero que no me pida matarte-agrego-pareces un individuo inteligente, útil, y no soy admirador de la pesca.

Eso le hizo sonreír a medias, bien, podía trabajarse con él.

No paso mucho para que se pusieran en acción, Alastor era verdaderamente innato y Baxter poseía recursos, contactos, entre estos vínculos con Sir Pentius, el mayor genio mecánico del Infierno y dueño de tres puntas de la ciudad quien, creyéndose parte de una provechosa sociedad, aporto los componentes para que Baxter pudiera hacer que Alastor transmitiera sus matanzas por la radio, ganándose un apodo y una reputación a la par.

Lo único que Sir Pentius gano fue que le dejaran al último, sus esbirros habían sido comprados y sus Egg Boys no fueron oponente para el ejercito amasado por el Demonio de la Radio, él ni siquiera había llegado a verle hasta entonces, Baxter dirigió el asalto en su contra.

-Maldito traidor…-siseo, atado de brazos y esperando su destino-confiaba en ti.  
-Una pésima decisión en el Infierno, si me preguntas.  
-Te mostré mi trabajo, hasta te hable de…tu me hiciste una promesa, Baxter.  
-Lo sé-se acerco-y pienso cumplirla, sé donde está.  
-¿Qué…?, ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Alastor llego en ese momento, los demonios le hicieron espacio.

-Bien, bien, bien, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?  
-Sir Pentius, el último de los Señores del Infierno.  
-De acuerdo, hagamos esto rápido, tengo una cena y no me apetece carne de reptil-risas, de los demonios y de su singular acompañamiento radial-tienes dos opciones, mi amigo, puedes jurarme lealtad ahora y veré que se te dé un trato justo, a la altura de tus meritos, o sigue peleando y mis colegas aquí presentes se ocuparan de descubrir cuantos bolsos se pueden hacer con tu piel, ¿Qué me dices?

No respondió, tenía la vista clavada en Baxter y sus ojos transmitían algo raro, algo que la mayoría de ellos no había visto en mucho tiempo, ¿esperanza?, a Alastor no le gusto y se adelanto para eliminarlo de una vez, pero de pronto aparecieron tres huevos supervivientes de atrás de Pentius.

-¡Hola!, ¿le importaría no matar a nuestro jefecito?  
-¡Lo agradeceríamos un montón!  
-¿Qué son…?-le gano la risa-¡Oh, Dulce Madre del Averno!, ¡Son huevos con traje!, ¡JAJAJAJA!, ¡Asique de allí vienen todas esas cascaras!, ¡Oh, Dios!  
-Eeeh, si-dijo Baxter, perplejo, a veces parecía que Alastor no estaba en nada-son Egg Boys, los lacayos de Pentius.  
-¿Lacayos?, ¿quieres decir que si lo mato estas maravillosas criaturas dejaran de existir?  
-Pues…sí, eso suele pasar con los lacayos.  
-Oh, no, no, no, yo sería capaz de todo menos de arruinar una buena broma, ¡solo míralos!-soltó una buena carcajada-déjenle ir.  
-¿Esta seguro?  
-¡Absolutamente!, ahora discúlpenme, me están esperando-se fue muerto de risa-¡Huevos que hablan!, ¿Quién dice que no hay nada nuevo bajo la Tierra?  
-¡Gracias, señor!-exclamaron los Egg Boys.  
-Bueno, ya lo oyeron-dijo Baxter-suéltenlo.

Apenas le soltaron Sir Pentius, con inesperada fuerza, se le fue encima, Baxter grito, odiaba que le tocasen.

-¡¿Dónde está?!-otros demonios los separaron y comenzaron a llevárselo a rastras-¡Baxter!, ¡Dime donde esta!, ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo, Baxter?!, ¡¡DIMELO!!  
-¡Jamás te lo diré!-le grito, mirándole con odio y asco.  
-¡Me hiciste una promesa!, ¡Baxter, me hiciste una promesa!  
-Y la cumpliré-musito, apartando la mirada.

Arrojaron bien lejos a Sir Pentius, tardaría mucho en recuperarse, lo suficiente para que él agregara medidas de seguridad a su casa en caso de ataques, era el final, Ciudad Pentagrama le pertenecía a Alastor, ahora, ¿Qué haría con esta?

Si una cosa mala podía decir Baxter de si mismo era que tenía el mal hábito de oír conversaciones ajenas, en vida le fue muy útil, como cuando pudo robar aquellos secretos militares e intento huir del país, claro que lo del naufragio no estuvo en sus planes; esta vez tampoco estuvo en sus planes cuando fue a darle unos informes a Alastor y lo escucho hablando con Rosie.

-Algunos demonios están hablando.  
-Los demonios siempre hablan, querido.  
-Dicen que, si quisiera, podría retar a Lucifer por el control de todo el Infierno, es…-su voz vibro-¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿Qué me apodere de todo y gobernemos juntos?, ¿es lo que esperas al final?  
-Alastor…  
-No me molesta, te debo mucho…  
-Querido, todo lo que yo quería era vivir sin miedo a ser asesinada de nuevo, ya me has dado eso, lo que quiero para ti ahora es que seas feliz y sé que esto ya te esta aburriendo.  
-Sospecho que nunca habrá algo que me satisfaga por completo.  
-Pues búscalo, encuentra nuevas pasiones para que nunca dejes de sonreír-se asomo un poco y vio a Rosie besar a Alastor en la mejilla, de forma casi maternal.  
-¿Esperabas algo más comprometedor, Baxter?  
-¡Aah!-casi se cae-¡Perdón!, no estaba…  
-Oh, déjalo-rio-no tengo nada que ocultar, te agradecía más bien si juntases a mis lugartenientes, debo hacer unos anuncios.

Esa misma tarde repartió las puntas de la ciudad a sus seguidores más poderosos y leales, eran libres de gobernarlas a su antojo siempre y cuando no intentasen dominar las otras puntas, a menos claro que le apeteciera mirar una guerra, quien rompiera la regla comparecería directamente ante él.

Así quedo establecido y así Baxter pudo regresar a su hogar, a sus mecanismos destripados y sus experimentos cabalísticos, siendo sacado solo de vez en cuando para trabajos muy precisos.  
\-----0-----

Mientras iba contándole todo, al parecer le gustaba hablar para sí mismo, Baxter acabo de desarmar la cámara, extrajo algunos componentes y le regreso el resto de las partes.

-Dile a tu jefe que ya nos debe dos cámaras.  
-Tal vez vayan a ser más, no sé si estas partes son suficientes.  
-Ya nos informaran-se dirigió a la salida y se detuvo-oye, ya que tanto sabes de demonios, ¿Qué puedes decirme de Katie?  
-¿Killjoy?, es aracnoide, mimética, inmune a los venenos y contracturada.  
-¿Qué quiere decir eso ultimo?-lo demás ya lo sabía.  
-Posiblemente murió por una ruptura de cuello pero yo aseguraría que se rompió gran parte del esqueleto en el mismo momento, quizás en un accidente, los demonios contracturados son muy delicados.  
-¿Delicada?, ¿Katie?  
-Su estabilidad depende de su estado mental, mientras más estresada o nerviosa se pone más inestable resulta su cuerpo, un shock lo bastante fuerte o prolongado podría hacer que se desbaratase sobre sí misma.  
-No me digas…tendré que cuidarla mejor entonces, ya lleva unos días estresada.  
-Me sorprende que te preocupe esa bruja.  
-Es mi compañera.

E iba a divertirse de lo lindo picándole el ánimo hasta que se cayera a pedazos.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Sir Pentius llego tarde a la fiesta, porque de gente con clase es darse a desear, y si llamo la atención fue por el cabestrillo, ósea, todo el mundo sabía que le habían dado una paliza y algunos se enteraron de su “intromisión” en el hotel hacia una semana, pero los demonios tienen una prodigiosa capacidad de recuperación, conservar una herida por más de tres días era señal de un exceso de daño.

Procurando no destacar demasiado, lo que era un poco difícil dado su tamaño y que le acompañaban tres Egg Boys, se dirigió al mostrador.

-¡Hola, soy Nifty y… OOOooh, yo te conozco!  
-Ejem, por supuesto, soy alguien muy importante.  
-Eres el tipo serpiente, ¿no estabas muerto?, hubiera jurado que sí, ¡Tu sombrero es genial!, ¿Me está mirando?, a ver aquí-se movió-¡Aquí!, ¡ahora aquí!  
-Oye…hey… ¡Niña!-la detuvo y procuro calmarse, había llegado con un plan muy concreto y no lo arruinaría una chiquilla hiperactiva-quisiera registrarme.  
-¡Por supuesto!, solo llene esta forma, le daré una llave y una cesta de regalo.  
-¡Regalos!  
-Ellos vienen conmigo-dijo, señalando a los Egg Boys.  
-Uuuy…haría una tortilla muy grande con ellos.

Sir Pentius dedico una mirada superficial al “contrato” de registro, si es que se le podía llamar así a una hoja con corazoncitos, firmo donde correspondía, acepto la llave y dejo que los Egg Boys cargaran la canasta, lo más sensato habría sido mandarlos directo a la habitación y que no fueran a romperse por allí pero de momento les necesitaba cerca.

Se deslizo hasta el salón contiguo, donde estaba la mayoría la gente, se encontró con que debía ser la sala de eventos pues allí estaba colocada la orquesta que tocaba jazz movido, él era más de música clásica, y finalmente los vio, Alastor y Charley bailando juntos, tan felices y seguros en su torre de marfil, no tenía nada en particular contra la princesa pero cualquiera del lado del Demonio de la Radio era su enemigo, verles tan contentos hacia que le dieran ganas de morderlos, lo que era letal y solo reservaba para situaciones desesperadas.

La pieza acabo y se unió medianamente a los plausos, fue entonces cuando lo vieron.

-Oh, Dios-dijo Charley.  
-¡Eres tú!, tu…  
-Sir Pentius-siseo.  
-Pentius, Pentius…  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Vaggie, que no había tardado ni medio segundo en ponerse enfrente de Charley.  
-El anuncio decía que todos podían venir, acabo de registrarme.  
-¿De veras?-este señalo atrás, los Egg boys estaban examinando el contenido de la canasta.  
-¡Oh, ahora te recuerdo!-exclamo Alastor, con los ojos brillantes como un niño ante un juguete perdido y hallado.  
-Pues bienvenido-Charley evadió a Vaggie y se le acerco-¿te encuentras bien?, Dios, creo que Alastor se excedió un poco contigo.  
-No, no-dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa igual a la que dedicaría una víbora al ratoncito que esta por comerse-quisiera disculparme, perdí completamente la cabeza ese día, simplemente…-suspiro-llevo aquí demasiado tiempo, princesa, tratando de llenar este vacío, sin éxito, y mientras mis heridas sanaban por fin tuve tiempo de pensar, quiero preguntarle, ¿usted realmente cree que alguien como yo pueda ser redimido?  
-Claro que lo creo-le dijo, decidida y conmovida-creo que todos pueden serlo.  
-Pues eso quiero, ayúdeme a sanar y ser la persona que fui antes de… ¡Deja eso!

Alastor, quien sabe cuándo, había agarrado un Egg Boy y lo estaba agitando de arriba abajo.

-¡Perdón!-lo soltó sin más.  
-¿Estás bien, chiquito?-pregunto Charley.  
-Mafa nadafa…  
-Cuando los baten hablen en jerigonza-aclaro Sir Pentius-ya se le pasara.  
-Lo siento en serio-levanto el huevo con delicadeza y se lo dio-te ayudaremos lo más posible.  
-Siempre que no causes problemas-dijo Vaggie-o te dejaremos a solas con él.  
-¡Oh, soy la amenaza!-rio Alastor-si, puedo con ese papel.  
-No causare ninguna molestia, como dije, estoy aquí para ser una mejor persona.

Enseguida se excuso, diciendo que aun se sentía adolorido y que quería despertar fresco para incorporarse enseguida a las actividades, Charley lo acompaño hasta recepción, quería averiguar cuántos nuevos huéspedes se habían anotado.

-Hay un problema con las canastas de regalo-le dijo Nifty.  
-¿Qué problema?  
-¡Se acabaron!, el señor serpiente se llevo la ultima.  
-¡Pero ese no es ningún problema!-exclamo, feliz-anota aparte a quienes les falta y mañana mismo las repondré, ¡estás haciendo un gran trabajo!

Que niña más alborotada, pensó, acomodándose el sombrero…le recordaba a su hijo.

\-----0-----  
Esto paso hace cerca de doscientos años.

¿Qué es peor que caer al Infierno?, caer al infierno sabiendo que alguien más debería estar allí contigo y no verlo por ninguna parte, de hecho todo lo que vio Sir Pentius en un primer momento fue ese sombrero de copa que parpadeaba, en apariencia tan alarmado como él.

-¿Qué es esto?-lo tomo, se miro las manos-¿Qué esta…?-y entonces noto que estaba solo-¿William?, se incorporo-¡William!, ¡William, hijo!

Lo último que recordaba era la explosión, la maldita caldera, tendría que haber revisado la presión, el edificio entero se desplomo sobre ellos y ahora estaba en un lugar desconocido y tenía el cuerpo de una cobra gigante, pero todo eso era secundario, tenía que encontrar a su hijo, William solo tenía dieciséis y aunque hubieran hecho todo juntos, desde desfalcos hasta sabotajes, era un chico dulce, educado, donde quiera que estuviera debía estar muy asustado, se coloco el sombrero, que sentía que debía usar, y comenzó a buscarlo.

-¡William!, ¡William, hijo!, ¡Soy yo, sé que me veo distinto pero soy papá!, ¡No tengas miedo!-incluso se atrevió a acercarse a algunos demonios extraños que pasaban por allí-perdón, ¿ha visto a un muchacho?  
-Si estas buscando acción es en la otra cuadra.  
-¿Qué?, ¡No!, estoy buscando a mi hijo.

No fueron nada amables, la verdad, algunos hasta le empujaron y trataron de robarle el sombrero, no se dejo, siguió vagando y llamando a su hijo por casi dos horas hasta quedarse casi sin voz, finalmente se sentó en un parque aislado.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-se quito el sombrero un momento-vamos, Pent, piensa, estábamos en casa, luego ese zumbido, y la caldera…tal vez estoy inconsciente, es todo un mal sueño-se pico un ojo-¡Ay!, no…no es eso…

Sacudió el sombrero con nerviosismo…y entonces el sombrero salió un huevo vestido de traje.

-¡Hola, jefe!  
-¿Qué diablos?-lo miro-¿Qué cosa eres?  
-¡Soy Egg Boy!, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, jefe?  
-¿Jefe?, oye, alto, ¿saliste del sombrero?-lo agito de nuevo y salió otro huevo-¿es como de un mago o algo así?-acabo con media docena de huevos mirándole expectantes-¿Por qué me llaman jefe?  
-Porque es nuestro jefecito adorado.  
-¡Díganos que podemos hacer por usted!  
-¿Pueden buscar a mi hijo?  
-¡Ya mismo, jefe!-se dispersaron-¡Hijo!, ¡Aquí, hijo!  
-¡No es un perro!, se llama William.  
-¡William!, ¡Hijo!, ¿Dónde estás?  
-Soy una serpiente, ¡quizás él también sea una serpiente ahora!

Pero por más huevos que saco del sombrero y más que buscaron no lo encontraron, para el final de aquel día horrible tenía un centenar de huevos y no a su hijo, comenzaba a hacer frio y estaba hambriento, ¿se podía tener frio y hambre estando muerto?, quizás tampoco era eso, ya no podía pensar con claridad, estaba demasiado cansado y agobiado.

Los Egg Boys demostraron tener cierta autonomía, se desbandaron y creyó que estaban escapando pero al rato volvieron con varias cosas para él, algo de comer y una manta, no les apeno para nada admitir que simplemente se habían alzado con lo que hallaron, en plan pandilla rastrera, bueno, sí tendría que aguantar un tiempo indeterminado en aquel caótico lugar no estaba mal tener semejante tropa de secuaces…je, secuaces, a William le habrían gustado, cuando era más chico robaba huevos de las granjas vecinas y luego hacían decoraciones con las cascaras pintadas.

-William…te voy a encontrar.

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, al día siguiente se encontraba más compuesto y comenzó a entender algunas cosas, con el paso del tiempo sus dudas se aclararon una a una, estaba en el Infierno…vamos, ¿Por qué?, ¿por robarle sus ahorros a toda esa gente?, o quizás fuera lo de los fusiles trucados, tampoco era tan malo, ¡era un visionario y necesitaba dinero, punto!, pero ya estaba allí, ya ni modo, ¿y William?, su hijo le había seguido en cada uno de sus delitos pero era solo un chico y lo más importante era que pensaba, quería creer, que había sobrevivido al accidente, le dolía en el alma imaginarlo solo en el mundo pero era mejor a estar solo en el Infierno.

Con suerte enderezaría su vida, si había un Infierno también debía haber un Cielo y William podría ir allí cuando le tocara, se reuniría con su madre, pero… ¿y si no?, no diría que había sido un mal padre, lo amaba más que nada, procuro que aprendiera cosas, que pudiera desenvolverse, pero no lo había preparado precisamente para ser un hombre de bien, un día podía caer al Infierno y ese día él debía estar preparado para recibirle, ¿Cómo hacerlo?, dirigió su atención a los Señores del Infierno, poderosos demonios conocidos en toda la ciudad, si se convertía en uno de ellos todo sería más sencillo.

Los Egg Boys eran frágiles y algo tontos pero compensaban con su innata lealtad y su ventaja numérica, al parecer podía sacar cuantos quisiera del sombrero y eran todos idénticos asique a veces les ponía números en la espalda para distinguirlos, enseguida comenzaron a causar un cómico caos por la ciudad, entraban a mansalva, más de cien, a cualquier edificio y salían cargando lo que no estuviera clavado al piso, además sabían construir y seguir instrucciones medianamente complejas; en muy poco tiempo Sir Pentius, nombre que decidió adoptar como un alias ingenioso, tuvo un buen refugio y fabrico armas, entonces se lanzo a conquistar, las libertades que daba ser un demonio no tenían comparación alguna.

-Espera y veras, mi muchacho, cuando llegues aquí tu padre será amo y señor del Infierno.  
\-----0-----

Ahora dudaba mucho que eso fuera posible, Alastor lo había arruinado todo, le quito sus territorios, el respeto de sus pares, ya no era “Sir Pentius, Señor del Infierno”, era “Esa vieja cobra que no deja de molestar al vecindario”

Pero eso no era lo peor, aunque era por lo que más renegaba, lo peor para él era realmente lo que le había dicho a Charley: llevaba demasiado tiempo en el Infierno, doscientos años ya, y hubiera podido tolerarlo o tomar una decisión terminante de no ser por Baxter, alguna vez su amigo, su socio, ahora otro en la cabecera de la lista de personas odiadas, le había compartido sus conocimientos y, después, sus pesares.

-Hallare a tu hijo-le dijo, con esa confianza tan suya-y lo mantendré a salvo, lo prometo.

Y lo había encontrado, o eso dijo ese apestoso renacuajo, lo había encontrado y se negó a decirle donde estaba, y la rabia, el dolor, se lo estaban comiendo vivo desde entonces, si un día lograba atrapar a ese desgraciado iba a escaldarlo vivo hasta que confesara.

Pero por ahora tenía que enfocarse en su plan dentro del hotel.

Las llaves parecían repartidas al azar, le toco un cuarto en el quinto piso, no estaba mal y de momento no parecía que tuviera vecino, mejor así, una vez dentro y a solas, salvo los Egg Boys, se retiro el cabestrillo y estiro el brazo para desentumirlo.

-Que incomodo-se quejo-pero cumplió su cometido.  
-Jefecito, hay muchas cosas geniales aquí dentro.  
-Denme eso-dejo el sombrero en la mesa y reviso el contenido de la canasta.

Nueces, dulces, ¿Qué tenia, seis años?, un osito, se lo arrojo a los Egg Boys, una bola que chillaba al aplastarla…bueno, eso era gracioso, ¿un poster de un gatito?, ¿de dónde había salido eso?, no había visto un gato real en siglos.

-“Mantente firme”, je, es todo lo que hago.

A William siempre le gustaron los gatos, decidió colocar el poster en la pared, el ojo en el sombrero seguía todos sus movimientos pero era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aqui la primera mitad, subire la segunda tras ver algunos comentarios n_n

10

Más o menos como a las once la gente empezó a irse, todos estaban bastante cansados, más de una treintena de pecadores se habían anotado como huéspedes y Charley no cabía en sí de contento, seguía un poco eléctrica la verdad, subió al balcón superior con Vaggie para contemplar por un rato las luces de la ciudad, le gustaba verla así de contenta y hubiera deseado que se quedasen allí a solas el resto de la noche pero no pudo reprimir un bostezo.

-¿Vamos a la cama?-sugirió.  
-Quiero quedarme un poquito más, adelántate.  
-No tardes-beso su mejilla-mañana deberíamos levantarnos temprano.  
-Lo sé… ¿Vaggie?  
-Dime.  
-Lo voy a lograr, ¿no crees?  
-Claro que sí-le dio otro beso y robo uno más a sus labios-todos verán que tenias razón.

Charley se quedo mirando el cielo rojizo, por las noches, en lo más alejado, podía apreciarse un semicírculo blanco similar a una luna asomándose tras la oscuridad, Charley había pasado muchas noches observando esa zona blanca, a veces con anhelo y a veces con temor, escucho un zumbido.

-¿Sabes lo que es eso?-pregunto.  
-Por supuesto-dijo Alastor, que vete a saber por dónde subió y a qué hora-es la entrada por la que entran los arcángeles.  
-Y por donde se va al Cielo.  
-Supuestamente.  
-Nunca lo he entendido, ¿sabes?, si vienen de allí, ¿Cómo pueden ser tan despiadados?  
-Nunca he creído que la piedad sea una virtud, parece más una alternativa.  
-Lo conseguimos-le miro-el hotel comenzara a operar, tenemos huéspedes, y no lo habríamos conseguido sin ti.  
-No olvides lo que espero.  
-Ya sé, ver a la gente fracasar-suspiro-igual que mi papá-sonrió-pero podrías sorprenderte.  
-No me han sorprendido en años, sería una doble sorpresa-ambos se rieron-Charley, aprovechando la ocasión, quisiera darte un obsequio-le entrego una cajita envuelta.  
-¿Para mí?, no debiste.  
-Oh, yo creo que sí, ábrelo.  
-A ver-lo destapo-…Oh, Dios, esto es…

La cajita contenía un collar con una piedra de ámbar, y dentro del ámbar, haciéndole brillar tenuemente, una diminuta y exquisita pluma blanca, Charley no había visto nada tan puro en su vida pero supo de inmediato de donde provenía.

-La pluma de un arcángel-confirmo Alastor.  
-¿Es cierto lo que dicen?, ¿de verdad mataste a uno?  
-Je, aunque me encantaría presumir de tal hazaña me temo que no es verdad, encare a uno, la primera vez que vinieron, escape por muy poco, era como si conociera todos mis movimientos, lo único que obtuve fue esa pluma que escapo de su armadura y esto.

Se retiro uno de los guantes, tenía una quemadura tan atroz en la palma que llegaba al hueso.

-Esto es lo que pasa si un pecador toca directamente algo divino, imagino que sería mortal para un demonio puro.  
-¿Te duele?  
-No realmente-volvió a cubrirse la mano-he conservado esa pluma todos estos años como un recuerdo de que siempre puede haber alguien superior, la humildad te mantiene alerta y vivo.  
-¿Por qué me la das entonces?  
-Porque para ti será un mejor recordatorio-tomo el collar y se lo puso-uno de aquello que intentas conseguir.  
-Es hermosa…gracias, Alastor.  
-Gracias a ti, querida, por esta gran diversión-se dirigió al interior-parto como un enamorado en la noche, suspirando por que llegue la mañana.  
-Que bromista.  
-Buenas noches y dulces sueños, querida.  
-Igual-al fin se fue, Charley suspiro y miro su collar-buenas noches, Alastor.

\-----0-----  
Esto paso hace menos de una década.

Vaggie no se consideraba una persona con suerte, no la tuvo en vida y definitivamente no la tuvo en muerte, la pobre fue a caer al Infierno justo en medio de una Limpieza.

Decir que estaba aterrorizada habría sido una subestimación, toda clase de personas extrañas y criaturas corrían, gritaban, huían de esa bizarra parodia de ángeles, sin saber como hizo aparecer en sus manos una lanza y se refugió en un círculo personal, intentando y rogando que la ola de caos le pasase encima sin afectarla.

De pronto vio venir hacia ella a un grupo de demonios, simplemente estaban corriendo en la misma dirección en que se encontraba y la mayoría posiblemente le pasarían al lado, pero Vaggie se asusto tanto que agito su lanza, sangre le salpico el rostro, se dio cuenta de que había cortado el cuello de una de esas criaturas, quien parecía un joven demonio de verde, alcanzo a ver su expresión de sorpresa y temor antes de comenzar a gritar por el dolor, ¡se estaba quemando!, ¡la sangre le estaba quemando el rostro como si fuera acido!, soltó su arma y cayó de rodillas, sin entender como alguien podía soportar esa agonía sin desmayarse o morir de una vez, sin entender nada, uno de esos Ángeles apareció frente a ella, una pesadilla grafiteada, se quito un guante de acero revelando una mano de luz y le toco la cara.

Aquello fue un millón de veces peor.

Despertó, con la sensación de quien salta un abismo, en una cama, en una habitación muy bonita, y estuvo mirando un rato a su alrededor preguntándose si habría tenido una pesadilla hasta que una joven en basto vestido negro entro a la recamara.

-Despertaste-Vaggie se cubrió con la sabana-calma, estas a salvo…ellos ya se fueron.  
-¿Dónde estoy?  
-En mi casa-apretó sus manos-te encontraron cerca de mi novio, estabas muy mal, delirando, quise cuidarte yo misma.  
-¿Tú novio?-ella le señalo un cuatro, en el que salía muy feliz con un demonio de verde…oh, diablos.  
-Dorian…un arcángel lo mato-se le quebró la voz-él no tendría que haber estado en el centro, el centro es la parte más peligrosa, pero estaba comprándome un regalo y…-se limpio las lagrimas-lo siento, seguro no te importa.  
-¡Si me importa!-dijo, incorporándose-de verdad…de verdad lo siento muchísimo-pero no admitió el porqué.  
-Gracias, que lindo es…-se tallo los ojos, las lagrimas seguían saliendo sin control-papá dice que necesito superarlo pronto, mamá dice que llorar hará que me salgan arrugas, pero no sé cómo pararlo.  
-No deberías-se movió un poco para que se sentara en la cama-¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Charley.  
-Soy Vaggie-sintiéndose un poco como una sabandija, se atrevió a frotarle el brazo en ademan consolador-¿quieres hablarme de Dorian?, ¿llevaban saliendo mucho tiempo?  
-Más de un siglo-wow, ¿Qué?-íbamos a casarnos un día.

Para cuando se vino a enterar de que estaba en el Infierno y que Charley era hija del mismísimo mandamas ya era tarde para alejarse, estaba atada a ella por un lazo de culpa demasiado fuerte, Charley le había tomado bajo su protección además asique se quedo a vivir en su casa e hizo todo lo que pudo porque recuperase la alegría, incluso le enseño a pelear pues descubrió que poseía un talento innato para el uso de las armas afiladas, aunque la primera vez que hizo aparecer una lanza ante ella la chica se puso pálida como la cera, aparentemente las lanzas de los arcángeles eran idénticas a la suya, procuro no usarla demasiado.

-Realmente nunca he visto a un humano-le confió un día-se que todos ustedes lo fueron pero no he visto a uno de verdad en mi vida, mamá dice que son repugnantes, sobre todo los hombres, papá dice que son suaves.  
-Creo que ambos tienen un poco de razón-en su tiempo allí apenas y había visto a los padres de Charley, se la pasaban muy ocupados-yo no cambie mucho.

Su piel era de otro color, si, su cabello también era distinto, pero lo único realmente destacable era que uno de sus ojos había sido remplazado por una x tan destacable que sobresalía de cualquier cosa con que intentara cubrirla, era el punto donde le había tocado el arcángel, sano sus quemaduras a cambio de su ojo al verle matar un demonio, al menos eso creía entender.

-De hecho-la llevo ante el espejo alto de su habitación-tú te vez más humana que yo.  
-¿De veras?  
-Me gusta creer que la mayoría de las personas son como tú.  
-¿Blancas?  
-Gentiles-Charley sonrió, sonreía más a menudo esos días.

Sin embargo no dejo su luto rigoroso ese año y cuando los arcángeles volvieron, lo que supo porque todo el mundo se encerró en sus casas y el gran reloj de la ciudad toco trece campanadas a duelo, la encontró llorando en un rincón, completamente histérica.

-¡Charley!  
-¿Por qué lo hacen, Vaggie?-le dijo, con los ojos amarillos en fondo rojo-¿Por qué tienen que matarnos?, ¿no es suficiente castigo estar aquí?  
-Charley…-se sentó a su lado y la abrazo, dejando que llorara sobre su hombro.  
-¿Por qué no se detienen?, ¿Por qué tienen que ser así las cosas?  
-No lo sé, dulzura-acaricio su cabello-no lo sé…

La Limpieza no duraba más de un día, aunque se sentía demasiado largo, Charley no tuvo sosiego hasta que el reloj de la torre volvió a sonar, paso los dos días siguientes en cama, deprimida y callada, pero al tercer día se levanto con la mirada de quien ha tomado una súbita resolución.

-Voy a hacer algo, Vaggie-le dijo-algo grande, las cosas van a cambiar.  
-¿En que estas pensando?-le asusto un poco su manera de hablar, no conocía a esta Charley dura y decidida.  
-Voy a detener las Limpiezas, solo tengo que encontrar una forma para controlar la sobrepoblación en el Infierno y los arcángeles ya no tendrán que venir, no mataran a nadie más.

Aquello sonaba imposible, cada día, a cada hora, a cada minuto, nuevos pecadores caían al Infierno, algunos dentro de la ciudad y la mayoría a sus alrededores, también estaban los demonios nativos del Infierno, quienes eran capaces de reproducirse, y los Señores del Infierno que podían invocar criaturas vivientes a partir de su poder, incluso después de las Limpiezas, Ciudad Pentagrama siempre lucia abarrotada, ¿Qué forma habría para controlar la población como no fuera ocupándose ellos mismos de las matanzas?...bueno, ¿no era así como funcionaba antes?, algo le habían contado, antes de la aparición del Demonio de la Radio.

Pero eso no era lo que Charley pretendía, ella quería parar las muertes, todas las muertes, sentía por los demonios y pecadores un amor a tono con su título de princesa pero totalmente fuera de sitio al ser la princesa del Infierno; ella y Vaggie pasaron mucho tiempo estudiando la historia humana en busca de alguna respuesta cuando Charley se cruzo con el concepto de la redención y como un alma pecadora podría, al borde mismo de la muerte, arrepentirse sinceramente y obtener un pase al Cielo.

-No estoy segura de si eso funcionaria aquí, cielo, ya estamos muertos, algunos desde hace bastante.  
-Si lo único que realmente importa es arrepentirse de verdad, ¿Qué importa el momento?  
-¿Pero cómo vas a hacer que un pecador se arrepienta en el Infierno?  
-Pues…primero debería escucharlo, ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿no estás arrepentida para nada de tus pecados?  
-No lo sé…tal vez…

Vaggie realmente nunca estuvo segura de que hacía allí, en vida fue una persona violenta, iracunda, la clase de chica que te puede tumbar los dientes si le dices un piropo, había cometido algunos robos, había consumido algunas sustancias, tal vez le había quemado la cara a su ex pareja cuando le sorprendió con otra y quizás se había sentido tal mal por todo en su vida que termino tragando dos frascos de píldoras, ¿era todo eso suficiente para la condenación eterna?, Charley tampoco estaba segura, había oído historias mucho peores.

-Tal vez si ofreciéramos un lugar, como un refugio, para que los pecadores se sintieran a salvo y pudiéramos trabajar en sus problemas.  
-¿Cómo un hospital?  
-No, eso suena como si estuvieran enfermos.  
-La mayoría lo están.  
-No, no, pienso en un lugar donde puedan quedarse y estar cómodos, tranquilos, hasta que puedan irse.  
-Algo como… ¿un albergue?  
-Un albergue, no…un hotel…-sonrió-¡Sí, eso me gusta!, ¡Un hotel muy grande y feliz, donde todos serán bienvenidos!  
-Eso suena adorable-lo dijo con condescendencia pero Charley no lo noto.

Y no lo iba a notar nunca, aquella brillante idea fue una luz en las tinieblas a la que se aferro con todo, por fin dejo los vestidos de funeral a cambio de prendas más cómodas y liberales, y comenzó a aturdir a sus padres, las seis o siete veces que coincidieron, con su idea.

La madre de Charley, Lilith, era una famosísima cantante y una figura adorada en el Infierno, también una mujer distante y excesivamente ajetreada, pero era quien más afecto demostraba por su hija y acepto cubrir sus gastos y comprar para ella un edificio enorme en la punta oeste de la ciudad que bien podría servir a sus propósitos, Charley decidió que quería que se mudaran enseguida.

El padre de Charley, Lucifer mismo, repartía su tiempo entre el gobierno general del Infierno y cuestiones misteriosas de las que nadie tenía una idea, parecía poseer una opinión muy pobre de su hija, le trataba como si tuviera cinco años y le había oído repetirle constantemente que era una fracasada, que si pretendía heredar algún poder real en el siguiente milenio era mejor que se aplicase y se dejara de fantasías, claro que no tomo en serio su idea pero Charley insistió tanto, aparentemente desafiándole por vez primera, que Lucifer le propuso un acuerdo: le daría media año para conseguir algún resultado apreciable, otro medio año para llevar un alma al Cielo si era el caso, de lo contrario tendría que volver a casa y hacer lo que se le ordenase.

Charley acepto, aunque no le dio la mano, bien le había enseñado Lucifer que no había que aceptar por completo nada de otros demonios.  
\-----0-----

“Vaggie…”

Estaba en la habitación, cambiándose de ropa y esperando que Charley regresara, cuando se sintió observada, las luces parpadearon hasta apagarse y en la oscuridad más profunda vio dos ojos brillantes y un adorno de sombrero, una manzana.

-Mi señor Lucifer-susurro, cayendo de rodillas.

“¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?”

-Na…nada, señor.

“Correcto: nada, se suponía que debías desanimar a mi hija, en su lugar está más convencida de esta locura que nunca”

-¡No es mi culpa!, Alastor, él…

“Poco me interesa el Demonio de la Radio y sus juegos, teníamos un acuerdo”, la sombra se deslizo por el muro, proyectaba una segunda sombra, una figura siniestra y con largos cuernos, “Debías decepcionarla, hacerle ver por el camino de un mal intento que su plan carecía de sentido, de lo contrario yo le diría lo que hiciste, ¿es eso lo que quieres ahora?, ¿quieres que le diga a Charley quien mato a Dorian?”

-Por favor, no… ¡Aun puedo cumplir!, Alastor lleno el hotel de fenómenos, a ninguno le interesa la rehabilitación, Charley lo va a intentar pero acabara entendiendo, ella no es tonta.

“No, pero es demasiado obstinada”, sintió que le movían el cabello y se estremeció entera, “Seis meses, Vaggie, si para entonces no se ha rendido volveremos a hablar”

Las luces volvieron a encenderse y fue como si nunca hubiese estado allí, Vaggie se metió a la cama, hecha un temblor, para cuando Charley volvió había cerrado los ojos y no respondió a su tacto, fingiendo que dormía.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Aunque todos se habían desvelado y acostado tarde, Charley fue la primera en levantarse por la mañana, cantando, alborotando y desparramando energía.

-¡Primer día!, ¡Primer día, despierten todos!  
-¿Comenzamos?-Alastor se le apareció al lado, ya vestido y preparado-¡No quiero perderme de nada!  
-¿Ves que todos se levanten?, abriré las puertas, los quiero a todos en el comedor para el desayuno.  
-Dalo por hecho, compañera.

Rescato para luego el detalle de que Charley llevaba oculto el collar que le regalase, quizás su ruda pareja fuera algo celosa, sin duda podría usar eso después, de momento gozaría los primeros minutos de las mañanas, nada como una ronda de sustos para despertar el apetito.

-Baxter~-golpeo a su puerta.  
-¿Qué?-se asomo-es muy temprano.  
-Por favor arréglate, nos acompañaras en el desayuno.  
-Tengo mi propia comida.  
-Debo insistir-zafo todos sus seguros con magia, abriendo la puerta del todo-después de todo eres el encargado de hacer cumplir la agenda.  
-…Bien, hare mi parte-entro un momento-por cierto, creo que tengo listo lo que necesitas para el programa-salió y le entrego media docena de diminutos objetos, como botoncitos, en una bolsa hermética-se pegan a las paredes, si funciona hare más.  
-Maravilloso, me ocupare yo mismo.

En ese momento se abrió una puerta dos habitaciones hacia la izquierda y Sir Pentius salió estirándose, Alastor, que se había informado de la ubicación de todos los huéspedes, sonrió como si se adelantasen las navidades, Baxter se quedo de una pieza y antes de que pudiera huir el demonio de rojo le sujeto del apéndice brillante en su cabeza.

-¡Aahg, no!-grito, provocando que les mirasen.  
-¡¿Tú?!-los Egg Boys se asomaron detrás de su jefe-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Baxter?  
-¿Te parece que estaría en un lugar así por gusto?, ¡Suéltame ya, Alastor, ya te divertiste!  
-Es todo lo que saben hacer ustedes, ¿verdad?-se acomodo el cabestrillo-ven el mundo como una maldita comedia.  
-Oh, también disfruto de una buena tragedia.  
-Bajare en un rato-dijo Baxter, metiéndose de regreso en su cuarto.  
-¿Cómo va ese brazo, amigo?  
-¿Cómo crees que va?, apenas y puedo moverlo, ¿no te hace sentir ni un poquito culpable?  
-Mmm…no, no realmente.  
-No comprendo cómo alguien del estatus de la princesa puede trabajar al lado de un plebeyo sin clase como tú, solo eres un don nadie con demasiada suerte.  
-¿Y qué más?  
-La suerte no es eterna-se metió a su cuarto también.  
-¡Desayuno en treinta minutos, no faltes!

Se fue riendo, ¡eso había estado muy bien!, aparte de a Charley no sabía a quien pretendía Sir Pentius engañar con el cabestrillo ese pero, como buen voyerista, se limitaría a observar el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, al menos hasta que dejara de ser divertido.

A la media hora estaban todos en el comedor, Charley, Nifty y Alastor habían preparado un estupendo desayudo, de veras que quería estar en todo el amigo, y al menos se podía decir que alguien lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

-Cálmate un poco, Angie-rio Cherry-creí que habías comido anoche-la otra casi se ahoga.  
-¿Qué?, ¿Husk?-le dirigió una mirada, el otro se la devolvió pero no añadió otro gesto-ojala, solo jugamos a las cartas.  
-¿En serio?, te veías muy contenta.  
-Tengo que contarte lo que paso luego-comió un poco más-mmm, esto esta delicioso.  
-Son panqueques con caritas.  
-Creo que son las ansias, me quede sin dosis hace dos días-bajo la voz-¿crees que podrías…?  
-Te he dicho que dejes esa basura, Angie, no voy a proveerte, además-le sonrió con descaro-intentas limpiarte, ¿no es verdad?  
-Traigo un tenedor en las manos, ¿lo ves?, ¿o quieres que lo hacerme más a tu ojo?-bromeaba en buen plan, lo peor de su abstinencia estaba pasando recién, quizás por eso la comía sabia tan bien.

-¡Atención, todos!-llamo Charley, desde el pequeño podio para eventos en el comedor-¿Cómo se sienten?, ¿emocionados?, ¿está todo bien?

-¡Yo quiero más!-grito Ángel.  
-¿No quieres un poco de esto, nena?-replico alguien por allí-¡Ay!-Husk le arrojo un cenicero a la cabeza.  
-¡La niña está hablando!-dijo, como para evadir las verdaderas razones-cállense.

-Gracias, Husk, pero evitemos arrojar cosas, ¿de acuerdo?, ahora les hablaremos de la agenda de actividades, ¿Baxter?  
-De acuerdo-el demonio subió al podio con una probeta en la mano-escuchen: soy Baxter y esto es acido clorhídrico, al primero que trate de tocarme se lo arrojare en la cara.

-Dulces recuerdos-rio Alastor.

-La idea general es que reflexionen sobre sus vidas, si es que vale de algo, y se concentren en actividades positivas.

No tardaron mucho en oírse risas aquí y allá, a Charley no le gustaba para nada que se rieran de ella, ya había tenido demasiado de aquello en la vida, pero se mantuvo firme mientras Baxter enumeraba las diversas cosas que podían hacer, siendo que le Hotel era realmente masivo, tenían una biblioteca, un taller de manualidades, un invernadero, una cancha para deportes bajo techo, incluso una piscina, y para los más comprometidos esa misma tarde tendrían su primer grupo de ayuda al que podrían asistir para hablar, esto sí que causo carcajadas.

-¡Oigan!-Vaggie intervino entonces-ustedes decidieron alojarse aquí, ¿Por qué es tan gracioso si ya sabían de esto?  
-Yo solo vine por el alojamiento gratis-dijo alguien.  
-¡También yo!-el comentario se repitió demasiado.

Fue entonces que entendieron que la gran mayoría de esos huéspedes eran demonios de la punta este que se había quedado sin casa por la guerra territorial entre Sir Pentius y Cherry, lo que también explicaba las miradas algo asesinas que les estaban mandando hacía rato, aquello ponía a Charley en una posición comprometida, no necesitaba más gente como Ángel, que le mintieran y estuvieran de arrimados, pero tampoco iba a echarles a la calle, tiempo, se dijo, todo lo que necesitaba era tiempo para convencerlos.

-Yo iré-dijo Sir Pentius entonces-¿usted estará presente, princesa?  
-¡Por supuesto!-era interesante, el demonio serpiente era el único para el cual su titulo valía algo-y cualquier otro que lo desee es bienvenido, recuerden que este es su refugio y pueden hacer lo que quieran, ¡siempre que sea algo bueno!

La mayoría se fueron a la ciudad después del desayuno, donde podían hacer lo que quisieran y en especial si no era algo bueno, Cherry menciono algo de ir a comprar más ingredientes para renovar sus existencias de pólvora y Ángel fue con ella, pretextando que necesitaba estirar las piernas, al final no quedo más que el personal básico, Sir Pentius que decidió echar un vistazo a esa biblioteca y Baxter que se fue a meter de nuevo en su alcoba.

-No te desanimes, querida-le dijo Alastor-también estaré allí, no me lo perdería.  
-Solo vas a estar mirando y riendo-dijo Vaggie.  
-¿No es la intención lo que cuenta?  
-Está bien-dijo Charley-incluso si solo es uno, es un comienzo, Sir Pentius se ve de verdad comprometido.  
-Si sirve de algo procurare llevar a alguien más.  
-Serviría, gracias, Alastor-se volvió a Vaggie-vamos al emporio, hay que reponer algunas canastas y otras cosas.  
-Vamos-tomo su mano y le dirigió una mirada ladina a Alastor.

El demonio sonrió con amplitud, ¿Cuánto iba a tardar en notar el collar?, la expectación le estaba asfixiando y era genial, de momento podía perder unos minutos instalando las pequeñas cámaras remotas de Baxter y…oh, sí, eso sería de lo más entretenido.  
\-----0

Ángel se sentía realmente con demasiada energía y no estaba segura de porque, de hecho era increíble, como si despertase por completo luego de mucho tiempo, el aire olía a tierra húmeda, ¿siempre olía así el Infierno por las mañanas?, su nariz no había estado limpia en años, ella no había estado realmente limpia en años, todo se sentía, olía, oía y veía con más intensidad.

-Quiero correr-dijo de pronto.  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Correr!, ¡Echemos una carrera al centro!  
-¿Te sientes bien?-no era que no le gustase verla contenta pero esa clase de alegría en ella le era novedosa.  
-¡Como nunca!, te juro que solo quiero correr hasta caer y saltar y bailar, necesito hacer algo, llevo mucho en el hotel.  
-Se nota, si comienzas a cantar me voy.  
-¡Vamos a correr, Cherry!-se adelanto.  
-¡Angie!-la alcanzo-¡Estas explosivo, cuando paremos tienes que decirme que paso anoche!  
-¡Oh, anoche!, ¡Jejeje!, ¡Fue maravilloso!  
-¡Si te acostaste con el gato!  
-¡No lo hice!-apretó el paso-¡Pero creo que lo amo!  
\-----0

Algunos huéspedes regresaron para el almuerzo pero con la misma se volvieron a marchar, Charley acomodo algunas sillas en circulo para el grupo de ayuda y Sir Pentius llego, amable y puntual, también un par de demonios más curiosos que interesados, Alastor apareció segundos después, empujando a Baxter a punta de toquecitos, y lo obligo a sentarse pero al menos no a estar al lado de la serpiente, de hecho él mismo se posiciono estratégicamente en medio de ambos.

-¿Quieres unirte, Ángel?-le pregunto Charley, la araña seguía en el comedor, terminando un opíparo almuerzo.  
-Bah, ¿Por qué no?-Cherry no debía ser distraída mientras mesclaba su pólvora, tomo un asiento.  
-Muy bien-dijo Charley, llevaba una cajita con stiker de estrellitas por alguna razón, Vaggie se había quedando mirando desde la puerta-les explicare: uno a uno decimos nuestros nombres, hablamos un poco de nosotros y sobre lo que esperamos conseguir aquí.

-¡Ja!, ¡es una maldita doble A!-escucharon exclamar a Husk, que estaba en el Lobby pero sus grandes orejas le dejaban oír todo.

-Por ejemplo: Hola, mi nombre es Charley, soy la hija de Lucifer pero creo que todos tenemos algo bueno en nuestro interior y quiero darles la oportunidad de descubrirlo, ¿ven?, ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?  
-Si se me permite, princesa.  
-Claro, adelante, Sir Pentius.  
-Muy bien, ¡ejem!, de hecho mi nombre es Stephen Pent, doctor Stephen Pent, Sir Pentius fue algo que se me ocurrió.  
-Cuanta originalidad-dijo Baxter, volteando los ojos.  
-Usted puede llamarme Pent, si le resulta mejor, princesa, era un gran inventor en la época victoriana y me precio de haber conservado mi esencia.  
-¿Entonces lo de nunca callarte viene de antes?  
-¡Baxter!-exclamo Charley, causándole un pequeño e inesperado sobresalto a todos-todos tendrán su turno, por favor, deja que Pent termine.  
-Gracias, princesa, como estaba diciendo, llegue aquí en la era victoriana, hace unos doscientos años, creo que eso me hace el huésped más antiguo.  
-¡Es verdad!-dijo Charley, de veras que estaba poniéndole toda la atención del mundo, eso halago a la serpiente.  
-Así es, y yo diría que he hecho todo lo que un alma condenada podría hacer, o eso creía hasta que la redención se convirtió en una opción, ¡ojala lo hubiese sabido antes!-y de pronto dejo de hablarles a todos y se dirigió directamente a Charley-¿sabe, princesa?, en vida estuve casado y tuve una familia.  
-Oh, ellos…  
-Mi esposa era la criatura más bella y dulce, usted me la recuerda un poco, y mi William era un muchacho tan bueno, creo de todo corazón que se fueron allá arriba y la sola idea de volver a verlos es…es algo tan…  
-Tranquilo-le dio un pañuelo.  
-Gracias…asique, por eso estoy aquí, para redimirme y volver con mi familia.  
-Haremos todo lo posible para que así sea-le puso una estrellita en el sombrero-bien hecho, ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?

A Sir Pentius habría que darle un premio por su actuación, pensó Alastor, que hacía esfuerzos importantes por no estallar a carcajadas, ¡Santo Dios, todo aquello era tan bizarro!, ¡Pecadores hablando de sentimientos, recordando sus vidas mortales!, algo sabía del hijo de Pentius, se entero por terceros, y cuando interrogo a Baxter al respecto este dijo que había mentido para atormentarlo, como si el pez poseyera ese grande de crueldad, oooh, pero como amaba un buen misterio, era hora de desquitarse.

-¡Aagh!-el pez salto al ser tocado a traición.  
-Baxter, puedes hablar ahora si quieres.  
-Yo…-podía sentir los dedos de Alastor revoloteando en su espalda-ok, está bien-se alejaron-mi…mi nombre es Baxter, soy…soy un científico, eso he sido siempre, me gustan los aparatos y comprender como funcionan las cosas-de pronto dio un respingo y se fijo en Charley como si solo entonces la notara-eres la hija de Lucifer.  
-Sí…eso soy-la repentina mirada de alguien que había evitado todo contacto hasta entonces le puso nerviosa.  
-Significa que sabes cosas-sonrió a medias-secretos, cosas que solo Lucifer sabría, sabes cómo funciona el Infierno.  
-Bueno…no, papá y yo no somos tan…cercanos-le apeno tener que confesarlo, pero si iba a hacerles hablar de sus vidas tenía que hacer su parte-dice que tal vez un día me permitirá saberlo todo, pero solo si “maduro”  
-Oh-eso pareció decepcionar a Baxter-pues lo que yo busco aquí son respuestas y tú has planteando una enorme pregunta, ¿se puede redimir a un pecador?, si existe una respuesta la encontrare.  
-Pues eso me ayudaría mucho-le acerco la cajita de las estrellas.

Fue considerado que no tratase de ponerle una y tocarlo pero Baxter igual tuvo un excesivo cuidado para tomar el premio, sacando unas pincitas y guardando la estrella en una bolsita de muestras, eso no había estado tan bien, pensó Alastor, Pentius estaba manteniendo demasiado control de sí mismo y le restaba emoción al asunto.

-Ok, voy yo-dijo Ángel-no voy a decirles mi nombre real, ¿de acuerdo?, es un secreto profesional, y ya todos saben de sobra quien soy-uno de los demonios adicionales estaba haciéndole ojitos-y, bueno, ya llevo tres semanas enteras aquí.  
-¿Podrías decirnos como te has sentido?-le pregunto Charley.  
-Oh, ha sido una pesadilla-definitivamente no esperaba eso, Alastor produjo una pista de risas sin querer-no he tenido casi nada de acción en medio mes y se me acabaron las drogas.  
-Qué horror-dijo el demonio de al lado.  
-¿Has estado drogándote aquí?-pregunto Vaggie.  
-Pero paso algo raro, y tal vez sea por anoche o por no haber tomado nada en dos días pero, ¡me siento increíble!, tengo muchísima energía, la comida no sabía así de bien desde las cenas que preparaba mi madre en noche buena, su pollo a la parmesana era para morirse.

-¡Me encanta el parmesano!-grito Husk al fondo.  
-¿Por qué mejor no vienes?-le reclamo Vaggie.  
-Vah, aquí estoy bien.

-¡Jajaja!, debo recordar esto-dijo Ángel-¿y saben que más?, esta mañana estuve corriendo.  
-¿Y eso que tiene?-pregunto el otro demonio adicional.  
-No sé, ¡pero puedo hacerlo!, puedo respirar hondo y correr, sintiéndome libre-ahora todos le estaban mirando, ¿Cuándo antes le habían mirado como a una persona, no como una mercancía?-creo que…si lo piensan…nos metemos tanto en la idea de que podemos hacer todo lo que estaba mal en vida que olvidamos el placer que había en cosas simples, cosas que no le afectan a nadie más que a ti mismo, claro que vine al Hotel por el cuarto gratis pero comienzo a verle el sentido a todo esto, quiero seguir probando cosas nuevas o volver a hacer cosas que me gustaban antes, ¿tiene algún sentido?  
-Tiene muchísimo sentido-dijo Alastor, y ni él mismo supo si lo decía de sarcasmo o en serio.  
-Gracias por compartir eso, Ángel.  
-Déjame escogerla-saco de la caja una estrellita rosa.

Y Charley pensó que quizás eso era todo pero entonces, para sorpresa general, uno de los dos demonios que habían estado siguiendo la reunión con el mismo afán de comedia que Alastor, levanto su mano, Charley lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa amistosa, tiempo, todo lo que se necesitaba era tiempo.

-Te escuchamos.  
\-----0

Probablemente valga la pena recordar algo que dijera Husk tiempo antes: a pesar de las apariencias, a pesar de los poderes, e incluso a pesar del lugar, los pecadores solían ser humanos, la humanidad era lo que les definía y nada define mejor al género humano como su insaciable curiosidad, el mismo gusanillo que llevase a muchos directo al infierno por una ruta de malas decisiones podía encaminarles en sentido inverso.

Por eso, aunque pareciera algo milagroso, no era realmente sorprendente ver cómo, a lo largo de las primera semanas, más huéspedes comenzaron a interesarse por lo que podía hacerse dentro del hotel, a muchos les paso lo que a Ángel, ver reducidos repentinamente sus vicios para pasar un mal rato y encontrarse del otro lado, súbitamente despiertos, algo perplejos, deseando regresar a lo que conocían pero con la conciencia para descubrir que podían hacer otras cosas, no fueron muchos y se podía alegar que los que estaban acoplándose eran los que no tenían efectivo para procurarse los que deseaban, pero para Charley cada nuevo asiento ocupado en su grupo de ayuda era una victoria.

Alastor hizo su parte, convenció a Rosie de traer a su grupo social para que hicieran sus reuniones de té en el comedor, organizaba pequeños shows nocturnos con Husk, la magia era de las pocas cosas que le animaban, y tuvo a Baxter bastante ocupado fabricando cámaras adicionales.

Tiempo, solo se necesitaba tiempo, en muy poco un selecto y cada vez mayor grupo de demonios miraban por la televisión, sintonizadas con un dispositivo especial, el más raro e hilarante reality show transmitido en el Infierno.


	12. Chapter 12

12 

Una mañana Alastor salió de su habitación a tiempo para ver pasar a un Egg Boy llevando el carrito de servicios, su sonrisa se amplio de golpe y comenzó a seguirlo, como un niño que va detrás de bicho que pretende cazar con su red.

En el camino se dio cuenta de que había una cantidad desusada de Egg Boys en el hotel, Sir Pentius había llegado solo con tres, días después habían aparecido otra docena con algunas cosas de su refugio y Charley accedió al pedido de la serpiente de darle una habitación más grande en otra planta, lo que no le cayó muy en gracia porque disfrutaba provocar incómodos encuentros vespertinos entre Pentius y Baxter, a veces un huevo se rompía, el mismo había roto varios en una serie de experimentos personales para saber que tan rápido caían desde distintos pisos y con distintos pesos agregados, Charley le había reprendido adorablemente por ello y Pentius reponía las perdidas, ¿pero porque ahora había tantos?, ¿y porque estaban realizando los trabajos de Nifty y sus propios lacayos?

Siguió al Egg Boy en el elevador y hasta la planta baja, hasta el comedor, allí también había un buen numero de Egg Boys limpiando y arreglando las mesas, también estaban Pentius y Nifty, la serpiente había dejado de lado el ridículo cabestrillo pero a veces aun se quejaba de su brazo, lo que hacía que otros le mirasen a él en plan “Hombre, que bruto, ¿tenias que llegar tan lejos?”, porque aparentemente en aquel mundo de perversión, caos y muerte dejarle a alguien una lesión permanente era demasiado.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-pregunto, causándole un ligero sobresalto a Pentius.  
-Pent quiso prestarme a estos chicos para atender en hotel, ¡son muy serviciales!  
-¿Mis lacayos no te eran suficiente?  
-Oh, disculpa-dijo Pentios, con una de sus mejores sonrisas hasta el momento-¿tus lacayos pueden quedarse todo el tiempo, tantos como quieras?

Excelente punto, en realidad, quizás los Egg boys no fueran muy listos o muy fuertes pero tenían esa capacidad de existir hasta que algo los destruía y no parecía haber un límite a cuantos podía invocar, Alastor tenía que reconocerle eso, sus propios lacayos, que parecían muñecos de vudú sombríos, solo aparecían para cumplir propósitos concretos y desaparecían después; Nifty menciono que le podrían servir dos más en la cocina asique Pentius se quito el sombrero y lo agito, la atención de Alastor se fue directo a ello.

-¡Gracias!, vamos chicos, les enseñare a preparar pasteles.  
-¡Pasteles, yey!  
-¡No los acerques mucho al horno!-advirtió Sir Pentius-¡el calor los vuelve malhumorados!-se dio cuenta de que Alastor estaba mirando su sombrero-¿Qué quieres?  
-Tus lacayos salen de tu sombrero.  
-¿De dónde más iban a salir?  
-No me lo había cuestionado, ¿puedo verlo?  
-¡Claro que no!-retrocedió, estrechando la prenda en sus brazos.  
-Solo una miradita-se teleporto a su espalda.  
-¡Que no!  
-Oh, vamos, se amable.  
-¿O qué?, ¿me vas a romper el otro brazo?  
-O podría dañar realmente el anterior, si van a seguir juzgándome por ello preferiría que fuera en serio.  
-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-Charley entro en ese momento.  
-¡Ah, princesa!-Sir Pentius se puso enseguida a su lado-una pequeña discusión, nada importante, ¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana?

La sonrisa de Alastor se torno un poco rígida, repentinamente entendió a que había estado jugando Sir Pentius con la pantomima del brazo herido y lo de querer reformarse, estaba ganándose a Charley, solo que bajo métodos que Alastor no capto a la primera porque las emociones no eran lo suyo, él había llegado a Charley con fuerza y carisma, encandilándola hasta que apenas y podía pensar en su presencia, Sir Pentius había llegado a ella como un cachorro herido y agradecido que precisase de amor, Charley le tenía lastima y había desarrollado tendencia a protegerlo, bien, bien, ya conocía su juego, ahora, ¿Qué esperaba ganar?

-Bueno, pero si tienes problemas debes decirme.  
-No deseo ser una molestia mayor, princesa.  
-No lo eres.  
-No ha sido para tanto-dijo Alastor, recuperando la forma-únicamente deseaba ver su sombrero de cerca.  
-Pero si él no quiere no puedes obligarlo.  
-¿No puedo?-su sonrisa se torció.  
-Me refiero a que no debes-ella tomo entonces el sombrero y se lo puso a Sir Pentius, tomo una flor de una de las mesas y la agrego de adorno.  
-Je, eso le gusta-de verdad el sombrero se veía contento-gracias, princesa.  
-De nada, tengo que ir a esgrima ahora, Alastor, pórtate bien.  
-Se hará la lucha-ella se fue-ahora, ¿en que estábamos?, ah, sí…-se acerco amenazadoramente a Sir Pentius y de pronto se detuvo-¿ella dijo esgrima?

Su estática vibro de forma irregular y salió del comedor, Pentius recupero el aliento, vaya que era un demonio raro pero ya lo conocía, el tipo carecía de enfoque, en cuando algo nuevo y más interesante llamaba su atención se olvidaba de lo anterior, al menos por el momento, decidió que no quería verlo el resto del día asique se dirigió arriba, y choco con Baxter en la escalera.

-¡Aahg, demonios!-este se arrastro lejos y saco un aerosol-maldición, maldición.  
-Que maldita pena me das-siseo Pentius, viendo como intentaba desinfectarse.  
-¡Cállate!, estaba…-parpadeo-no se lo llevo…  
-¿Qué?  
-Nada-se levanto-¿Cómo no ves por dónde vas con tantos ojos?  
-Eras tú quien corría-el chico parecía realmente desubicado, eso le divirtió-eres realmente patético, ¿sabes?, alguien tan brillante y capaz que ni siquiera soporta esto-lo empujo con su cola.  
-¡Oye!  
-Jejeje-oh, la verdad extrañaba ser malo-solo es contacto, Baxter, ¡no te matara!-hizo a agarrarle y esta vez Baxter se le escabullo-¡Ven aquí, escualo!  
-¡Déjame en paz, fracasado!  
-¡Hare una sopa contigo!-se lanzo tras él-¡JajajaJAJAJAJA!

Lo persiguió hasta el elevador, Baxter debió pensar que allí escaparía pero Pentius fue más rápido, ahora le tenía en un espacio cerrado, deleitándose infinitamente de su agonía le puso la mano a centímetros del rostro y apretó un botón para que el elevador subiera.

-¡Basta, basta!  
-No te estoy tocando, Baxter.  
-¡Déjame, por favor!  
-¿Quieres que me detenga?, tu sabes lo que debes hacer.  
-¡Te lo suplico, ya déjame!  
-¡No quiero tus suplicas, bastardo infeliz!-lo agarro del cuello y lo hizo alzado-¡William!, ¡Dime donde esta mi hijo, tú lo sabes!  
-¡En verdad no lo sé, lo invente para…!  
-¡No te creo!-lo golpeo contra la pared-voy a demoler este lugar, ¿me oyes?, todos los Egg Boys que he invocado desde anoche están llenos de explosivos, ¿crees que eso le guste a Alastor?, ¿crees que le agrade el espectáculo y ver como su ridícula diversión salta por los aires?  
-Suéltame…suéltame…-lo estaba ahogando.  
-Quizás me mate pero antes sabrá exactamente quien tuvo la culpa de todo esto, a no ser que me digas ahora donde esta mi hijo.  
-…nunca…no lo diré nunca…

Sir Pentius le soltó al oír la campañilla del elevador, se asomo para ver que no hubiera nadie, Baxter se encogió en el rincón, respirando con fuerza, y no pudo, simplemente no pudo controlar lo que salió de su boca a continuación.

-William estaría mejor sin ti-una multitud de ojos brillantes se clavaron sobre él.  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
\-----0

La mayoría de los demonios tienen mucha fuerza y destreza, no era de extrañar que la sala de deportes fuera de las más populares aunque también se hubiera convertido en un problema porque los demonios eran muy competitivos y dos que empezaran a hacer fuercitas podían acabar casi matándose uno al otro sin supervisión; Charley decidió pedirle consejo a Vaggie, porque ella sabia lidiar con demonios problemáticos y la había visto distante los últimos días, creía que estaba molesta por no ser más incluida, a Vaggie se le ocurrió que podría dar clases de esgrima, eso resultaba interesante y le daría control de la situación.

Alastor llego cuando ya habían empezado y se sentó a mirar, estaban usando espadas forradas pero eso no le restaba espectacularidad al asunto, hasta entonces Charley se le había antojado como un cervatillo asustado y de pronto el cervatillo era un ciervo con cornamenta y demostraba saber usarla, Vaggie era sin duda la de la técnica superior y era evidente que se estaba conteniendo pero calculaba muy bien cada uno de sus ataques, Charley respondía con firmeza, a veces estallando en un arrebato que cambiaba el color de sus ojos y hacia sus golpes más fuertes, sus estocadas más veloces, pero se retenía y regresaba a la defensa enseguida, era…fascinante, un duelo entre dos oponentes que, de común acuerdo, habían decidido no lastimarse, haciendo que más que una pelea pareciera un baile.

Vaggie conecto un golpe al pecho de Charley y eso pareció definir la victoria, se separaron, Alastor se levanto aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

-¡Magnifico, que espectáculo!  
-Je, gracias-dijo Charley, respirando fuerte.  
-Pero, querida, ¿Cómo es que no se me informo de esta actividad?  
-¿Nadie te puso un mensaje?-dijo Vaggie-oh, cierto, no sabes lo que es un celular.  
-Sé lo que es…no sé cómo se usan, es diferente.  
-Se le ocurrió a Vaggie anoche, olvide decirte, lo siento.  
-Estuviste realmente bien, no imaginaba que tuvieras esos talentos.  
-¿Quieres intentarlo?-sugirió de pronto Vaggie, observando una oportunidad de oro.  
-Soy más un aficionado al pugilismo, si es que conoces el termino.  
-¿En serio?, ¿prefieres liarte a puñetazos con alguien que usar una espada?  
-No lo prefiero pero lo haría de darse la situación, claro-hizo desaparecer su micrófono-ya que insistes.  
-¿Seguro que es buena idea?-pregunto Charley.  
-Calma, no lo matare.  
-Quisiera verte intentarlo, querida.

La pelea entre las chicas había estado bien pero eso si que llamo la atención, un duelo a espadas entre la agresiva guardiana de la princesa y el legendario Demonio de la Radio, Charley le cedió su espada a este último, estaban forradas, nadie tenía que salir malherido… ¿verdad?

-Admito que nunca había usado una de estas-agito el arma con cierta torpeza.  
-Te daré una lección básica-dijo Vaggie, poniendo distancia-quien acierte un golpe al pecho gana.  
-¿Y que se gana, con exactitud?  
-Oh, ¿quieres apostar?  
-Husk dice que lo mejora todo.  
-Pues si gano te vas del Hotel.  
-¡Vaggie!-exclamo Charley.  
-Por un día-preciso-si gano te iras del hotel por un día completo, cuando yo lo diga.  
-Oh, ya veo, pues si yo gano me iré por un día del hotel…y tú te vas conmigo.  
-¡Ese no es el punto!  
-Es mi punto, me aburriría mucho yo solo allá afuera, ¿es un trato?  
-No es un trato-le apunto con su espada-es solo una apuesta, ahora presta atención.

Comenzaron, Vaggie fue dándole algunas indicaciones al tiempo que andaba por su alrededor, lanzándole un espadazo aquí o allá pero Alastor demostró ser un rápido aprendiz, detenía bien sus golpes y eventualmente comenzó a responder, a bailar también, mientras su estática producía música de fondo, ¡Quién lo diría!, Vaggie podía ser divertida más allá de lo que le entretenía con sus rabietas, ¡Uno, dos, un tajo al costado!, ¡Un giro!, ¡Abajo y golpea, es más baja que tú!, ¿Cómo es que nunca había probado la esgrima?, ¡qué gran ejercicio!, ¡Atentos, no descuides la guardia!, ¿ella estaba sonriendo?, maldita sea, eso sí estaba bueno.

-¿Te diviertes, querida?  
-¡Espera a verlo, cabron!

Ambos lo sintieron al mismo tiempo y pararon, se miraron, la punta de cada quien en el pecho del otro.

-¡Es un empate!-dijo Charley, mientras los otros demonios aplaudían.  
-¿Significa que debemos salir juntos?  
-No significa nada.

Ya parecía que iban a comenzar otra discusión unilateral, porque solo discutía Vaggie, Alastor replicaba por deporte, cuando escucharon una pequeña conmoción, una gran cantidad de Egg Boys entraron al salón, precediendo a Sir Pentius, que traía a Baxter amarrado y amordazado.

-¡Quiero a todos menos a la princesa y a Alastor fuera de aquí!-ordeno.

Ahora, en circunstancias diferentes esta hubiera sido una amenaza vacía, ¡eran Egg Boys!, pero por las reglas del hotel la mayoría de los demonios habían tenido que dejar sus armas y los huevos venían hasta con bazucas, asique la mayoría solo salió pero para aglomerarse en las salidas a ver en que paraba eso, Vaggie también se quedo.

-¡Pentius!-exclamo Charley, atónita-¿Qué significa esto?  
-Lo intente princesa, en verdad comenzaba a sentirme cómodo aquí, pero esto es más de lo que puedo soportar-arrojo a Baxter hacia ella.  
-¿Pero que te hizo?-pregunto, desatándolo.  
-¡No me toques!-chillo el pez-¡Oh, Dios, dejen de tocarme, dejen de hacerlo!  
-¡Él sabe donde esta mi hijo!  
-¿Tu hijo?, tu dijiste…  
-¡Esta aquí y él lo sabe!, es más, ambos lo saben.  
-Oh, no, no, no-dijo Alastor-se que tenias un hijo y sé que Baxter sabe donde esta, pero no me ha compartido la información.  
-¡Alastor!-exclamo Charley, exasperada.  
-Eres un asco de persona-dijo Vaggie.  
-Pentius, se que estas molesto, furioso, lo entiendo, pero estas no son maneras.  
-Esos dos ya me han quitado demasiado, ¡denme a mi hijo o aténganse a las consecuencias!  
-¡Esta en tu cabeza!-grito Baxter, hecho un puño en el suelo y ya en su límite-¡Lo has tenido todo el tiempo sobre la cabeza, maldito reptil idiota, genio de pacotilla, repugnante infeliz!

Silencio de dos minutos y luego Alastor se echo a reír.

-¡Oh, ahora lo entiendo!, ¡Jaja, que giro, vaya!  
-¡¿Te estás burlando de mi?!  
-Maldición-mascullo Baxter, que solo quería que se lo tragase la tierra-es un demonio accesorico, les llaman íncubos, tienen forma de objeto y no pueden comunicarse, creo que es un castigo por carecer de identidad propia, aunque debe ser fuerte, para invocar a tantos lacayos, ¡¿puedo irme ahora?!, ¡necesito una descontaminación, demonios!

Entonces Sir Pentius cambio de expresión, muy despacio, casi como si manipulase algo extremadamente frágil, se quito el extraño sombrero que fuera la primera cosa que viera en el Infierno, el extraño sombrero que le dio las herramientas para salir adelante, el extraño sombrero que siempre parecía estar en sintonía con él pero a veces lucia triste y su mirada le buscaba cuando estaba separados, lo miro de frente y por fin reconoció algo que había estado allí todo el tiempo.

-¿William?-una lagrima escapo del gran ojo-Dios mío… ¡Oh, Dios mío!-lo abrazo con fuerza-¡Mi muchacho!, ¡William!

Se escucharon algunos abucheos de parte de los mirones, ¿Qué show lamentable era ese?, ¡esperaban que alguien muriera, vamos!, Vaggie saco su lanza y se ocupo de echarlos, Alastor parecía seguirle dando vueltas a aquella revelación, su estática sonaba muy fuerte, y Charley…Charley no sabía qué hacer, estaban pasando demasiadas cosas a la vez y era todo tan fuerte, emocionante, terrible, maravilloso, cruel, conmovedor, ¡tantas cosas!

-Entonces…-dijo de pronto Alastor-si lo mato eso no haría desaparecer a los Egg Boys.  
-¡Alastor!-eso le hizo reaccionar-¡No vas a matar a nadie!, ¡Fuera de aquí!  
-¿Perdón?  
-¡Que te vayas!, necesito manejar este asunto yo sola, no me estas ayudando y si no me ayudas no te quiero aquí.

El ciervo tenía cuernos, acababa de enterrárselos…que sensación tan prodigiosa.

-Entiendo, me disculpo, querida-agarro a Baxter de la ropa.  
-¡¿Por qué no se termina este día?!

Charley espero a que salieran, ya solo quedaba Vaggie en una de las salidas pero no se movería de allí, respiro hondo, intentando controlar su agitado corazón, y se acerco a Sir Pentius, quien seguía abrazando el sombrero…su hijo… ¿Por qué las reglas del Infierno le hicieron algo así?, Baxter tenía razón sobre la necesidad de conseguir respuestas.

-¿Pent?, yo…-este le miro-yo…no se que debería decirte ahora, sería mejor que te dejara solo…solo quería que supieras que aun voy a ayudarte, a los dos, para…  
-Princesa, ya basta-le dijo-¿en verdad cree que sabe lo que es la redención?  
-¿Qué?, pues… claro que sí, las almas pueden arrepentirse de corazón y…  
-El primer paso para arrepentirse es perdonarse-le dijo, como un padre dando una lección-observe-le mostro el sombrero-yo lo mate, no pude protegerlo y no fui capaz de reconocerlo en doscientos años, nunca podre resarcir eso-lo abrazo de nuevo-nunca voy a perdonarme eso.  
-Podemos tratar-insistió-y que ambos lo consigan.  
-Es…ridículo-siseo-usted es más humana que muchos a quienes conocí, incluso en vida, pero en realidad no es humana, en realidad no va a entender nunca lo complicadas que pueden ser las cosas…pero no deja de intentarlo-Charley bajo la mirada-he estado pretendiendo, el brazo, lo de cambiar, todo lo que realmente quería era acabar con la diversión de Alastor porque él me arruino en el pasado, y usted no lo sospecho ni un poquito, ¿cierto?  
-No lo hice-admitió, sollozando.  
-Ha sido gentil, pero no ha sido inteligente, ni directa, hasta que las cosas se salieron completamente de control.  
-Así es, yo…-parpadeo-si todo ha sido mentira… ¿Por qué me sigues llamando princesa?  
-Es lo único que es cierto-sonrió a medias-la heredera del infierno, la persona que de verdad puede cambiar las cosas, tal vez no como quiere pero si como deben ser, necesita reevaluar sus prioridades, así como yo las mías, ¡Egg boys!, quiero que se junten todos y se arrojen al cañón más cercano.  
-¡Ya mismo, jefe!-se fueron en manada-¡Yei, suicidio!  
-¿¡Porque les ordenaste eso!?  
-Están llenos de explosivos, iba a volar el Hotel-Charley se quedo boquiabierta-pero usted ha sido gentil conmigo, incluso lo ha sido con William antes de que se supiera esto, necesito pensar lo que voy a hacer ahora-le hizo cerrar la boca con un ademan-le sugiero que haga lo mismo, princesa.

Salió de allí, Vaggie corrió hacía Charley y la sujeto del brazo, la chica parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?-le pregunto-¿Qué tanto te dijo?  
-Yo…creo que me aconsejaba-sonrió-creo que…fue gentil conmigo.  
\-----0

Cuando finalmente pudo estar a salvo en su habitación, Baxter se dio un baño de dos horas y se restregó hasta casi arrancarse las escamas, no lo soportaba, su aversión al contacto había sido puesta a pruebas muchas veces pero nunca a tal grado, al grado en que se volvía consciente de que era un problema, cuando termino se metió a la cama y rogo por no tener que salir de allí durante el siguiente año.

Alguien golpeo a la puerta.

-¡Esto se acabo, Alastor!, ¡Vas a tener que matarme porque no seguiré con tus juegos!  
-Soy yo-era Sir Pentius.  
-… ¿Qué quieres?  
-Dijiste, “no se lo llevo”, cuando nos encontramos en la escalera, sabías que Alastor quería tomar mi sombrero, ¿Cómo?  
-…no puedo decirlo…-su reciente valor se perdió muy pronto.  
-…Esta bien, creo que lo empiezo a entender…Alastor está loco.  
-¿Acabas de descubrirlo?  
-Si hubiera sabido de donde venían los Egg Boys me habría matado y se habría quedado con William.  
-Te prometí que lo hallaría y que lo mantendría a salvo.  
-Y cumpliste tu promesa…je, un demonio que cumple sus promesas, quizás las ideas de la princesa no son tan descabelladas.  
-Quizás no.

Baxter escucho como se iba y se sintió repentinamente solo, Sir Pentius fue una de las pocas personas con las que tuvo entendimiento en el pasado, su promesa y su secreto formaron un vinculo de años incluso después de que comenzara a odiarle, acababa de perderlo, acababa de perder la ultima conexión que tenia con alguien aparte de Alastor, y con él se trataba de servidumbre, ¿Por qué no podía…porque tan solo no podía…?

¿Por qué no podía estar con nadie?


	13. Chapter 13

13 

Los siguientes días el ambiente estuvo raro en el hotel, raro en varios y diferentes estilos.

Súbitamente comenzaron a recibir nuevos huéspedes, según Vaggie los que miraron lo ocurrido habían ido de cuenteros y estos nuevos huéspedes tenían un poco facha de turistas, de que venían por el entretenimiento o, algunos eran particularmente llamativos, a ser parte del show; aquello tendría que haber alegrado a Charley pero tenía demasiado en la cabeza.

Sir Pentius, que había sido su único paciente al propio hasta donde había creído, había dejado los grupos de ayuda pero no había dejado el hotel y no se veía que fuera a causar más problemas, pasaba su tiempo hablando con su sombrero, su hijo, rememorando viejas historias, poniéndole adornos, y no sabemos bien cuando Nifty se le había acercado ni cuando habían hecho migas pero ahora pasaba que la pequeña demonio lo interceptara en algún salón y le pidiera una historia, asique eso estaba bien.

Pero no estaba bien para Charley pensar que todo su progreso había sido ilusorio, ni comenzar a caer en la cuenta que los grupos de ayuda eran más un sitio donde los demonios estaban compartiendo chismes ni que todo el Hotel seguía siendo una gran broma de la que ahora, increíble que fuera peor que antes, se reían a sus espaldas; se la pasaba de arriba abajo con una libretita, anotando ideas que descartaba enseguida, de manera que si veías varias bolas de papel por el piso sabías que Charley había andado por allí, una noche se encontró mirando el papel en blanco en la barra, mientras Husk limpiaba los vasos.

-Hey, bebe-Ángel se llego al mostrador, vestida para salir-¿nos vamos o no?  
-Depende de la jefa-dijo Husk, Charley no había tocado su té helado.  
-¿Eh?-levanto la mirada-¿me hablaban?  
-Vaya, pareces tensa-eso era decir lo poco-¡Oh!, ¿Por qué no te peinas un poco y vienes con nosotros?  
-¿Con ustedes?-como que comenzó a reaccionar-¿A dónde van ustedes?  
-A un club en la punta sur, vamos cada semana.  
-¿En serio?-hubiera jurado que no se llevaban bien, Husk se alzo de hombros.  
-Resulta que siempre que está cerca gano, es un irritante amuleto de la suerte.  
-¡Anda!, será divertido, y puedes llevarnos en la limosina.  
-Jo, cuanta clase.

Quizás eso era lo que necesitaba, salir del Hotel y despejarse un poco, ¡Dios, no creía haber estado en un club en seis años!, además tenía que entender aquello, ¿en qué momento Ángel y Husk habían comenzado a ser amigos?, les dijo que esperasen un momento mientras le avisaba a Vaggie e iba arreglarse.

-¿No quieres que vaya también?-le pregunto.  
-Tiendes a ser algo sobre protectora, además no quiero incomodarlos.  
-¿Crees que voy a incomodarlos?  
-Por favor, déjame salir sola esta vez.  
-No necesitas pedirme permisos, Charley…-justo entonces se fijo en su collar-no te conocía esa joya.  
-Oh, esto…fue un regalo.  
-Te queda bien.

¿Te queda bien?, ¿solo eso iba a decirle?, ¿no preguntaría quien le había regalado una pluma de arcángel?, bueno, quizás no supiera lo que era pero se le hizo raro, Vaggie también estaba rara desde la inauguración, aunque de forma esporádica, debía estar estresada también, cuando lograse resolver algunas cosas debían salir juntas a cenar o algo, por ahora le dio un beso y se despidió.

-¿Tienes el dinero?-pregunto Ángel a Husk en la limosina.  
-Aquí lo tengo-saco una bolsita de su sombrero.  
-¿Lo tienes todo?  
-Claro que sí.  
-A ver, dame-Husk le entrego algunos billetes-la última vez me faltaban veinte.  
-¿Te los repuse, no?  
-Este…oigan…-carraspeo y empezó de nuevo-ustedes parecen tener algo entre… ¿están juntos ahora?  
-¡Claro que no!-exclamo Husk-no se trata de eso.  
-Por ahora.  
-Cállate, niño-Ángel se rio.  
-No estamos juntos así, solo acordamos ayudarnos.  
-¿Ayudarse?

Se había dado sin querer, Ángel había pasado unos días bastante buenos pero luego, porque eso tienen las malditas drogas, le dio un bajón horrible y Husk la sorprendió intentando robar de la caja del bar, donde debía de haber dinero porque las bebidas se pagaban…pero no había porque Husk ya lo había tomado antes y lo perdió apostando, Ángel se enfado, él se enfado, y después de una larguísima conversación/discusión plagada de insultos y algunos tragos convinieron en que ambos tenían serios problemas de adicción y tal vez, si se echaban el hombro uno al otro, podrían manejarlo mejor, hicieron un acuerdo más bien enfermizo: Ángel le entregaría a Husk el dinero que sacaba haciendo uno que otro trabajito dentro y fuera del Hotel para que ella no lo gastara en drogas, Husk guardaría el dinero y tendría derecho a usar la mitad para realizar solo apuestas muy pequeñas, quien rompiera el acuerdo sería penalizado.

-Esos veinte dólares me compraron algunos ronroneos…  
-¡Dijiste que no lo contarías!  
-¿Qué pasa si Ángel se droga?-pregunto Charley, perpleja con todo.  
-Cinturón de castidad.  
-No sonrías, viejo, me he portado mejor que tú.  
-Wow, es…increíble…de verdad es increíble, ustedes dos están ayudándose a ser mejores.  
-No es para tanto, solo evito que este marica se mate de forma estúpida.  
-Y yo que a este anciano lo maten de forma estúpida.

Aun diciéndolo así, a Charley le resulto revelador, se llegaron al club y este era un local bastante ruidoso, lleno de color y brillo, justo lo que uno esperaría en la punta sur que era la parte más…picara, de Ciudad Pentagrama, Ángel miro un momento a su alrededor, como si buscase a alguien.

-Allí esta, ¡Eh, Arackniss!

De entre la multitud se abrió paso un demonio araña curiosamente similar a Ángel, solo que más pequeño, enjuto, de negro, con más ojos y pinta de no divertirse demasiado, cuando vio a Ángel mascullo una maldición antes de acercarse.

-Charley, él es Arackniss, mi hermano.  
-Mucho gusto.  
-Este infeliz me disparo cuando estábamos vivos pero ya lo perdone, ¿verdad, que sí?-lo atrapo con un brazo.  
-Tuve que hacerlo, o iban a creer que estábamos juntos.  
-Igual que con papá y el abuelo, no pasa nada-le revolvió el cabello.  
-¡Oh, ya déjame!-se le soltó-no deberían estar aquí esta noche.  
-¿Le paso algo a nuestra mesa?-pregunto Husk-te pagamos para que la mantengas libre.  
-No es eso…Ángel, escucha…

-¡Necesita otra botella!

Ángel reacciono como si le hubiesen pinchado y miro a la barra, otro demonio araña estaba allí pero esta vez se trataba de una chica de cabellera esponjosa.

-¿Molly?, ¡Molly!-esta le miro, sus ojos eran enormes-¡Molly, hola!-y entonces le volteo la cara y se marcho al piso superior-Molly…  
-Trate de advertirte.  
-¿Trabaja aquí ahora?  
-Mira, en serio deben irse.  
-¿Qué está pasando, chico?-pregunto Husk, a quien todo aquel asunto le erizaba el pelaje.  
-¿Es otra hermana, Ángel?-pregunto Charley.  
-Sí, nosotros…nos separamos de mala manera, ¡pero eso era antes!, debería hablar con ella ahora.  
-No deberías-le dijo Arackniss-al menos no aquí, llámala luego.  
-No me va a atender el teléfono-le evadió-¡Molly!

Subió la escalera y se detuvo en seco, Molly estaba allí, con Valentino.

-¡Ángel, amor!, la linda Molly me dijo que te había visto.  
-Tu…te dije….te lo dije…-antes de que pudiera sacar sus armas sintió un cañón contra su espalda, volteo-¡Arackniss!  
-Es un cliente, hermano, no puedo dejar que lo mates.  
-¡Tu sabes quién es este infeliz!, ¡Sabes lo que me hacía!-la ira le bajo la voz-no puede ser, ¿hace cuanto la tiene?  
-Como mes y medio-dijo Valentino, sonriendo ampliamente-es verdaderamente adorable, una rosa entre espinas-roso su mejilla con un dedo afilado.  
-¡No la toques!  
-Veo que conservas al gato-Husk y Charley estaban atrás, no habían intervenido porque Arackniss les tenía apuntados también.  
-¿Quieres otro arañazo?  
-Si saca las cartas acribíllalos a ambos.  
-Molly-no soportaba que no le mirase-Molly, ven conmigo, ven conmigo al Hotel, por favor, te cuidare.  
-Bueno, esa es una oferta, ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso, preciosa?

Molly se levanto entonces y encaro a Ángel, podía verse reflejada en sus prodigiosos ojos.

-Tienes que irte.  
-No…  
-Trabajo para Valentino ahora, él ha sido bueno conmigo.  
-¡No!, ¡Es todo una maldita farsa!  
-No sé porque te enfadas tanto, ¿estás celoso de mi?-había algo muy impropio y antinatural en la forma en que se expresaba, como si estuviera colocadísima-pensé que me odiabas.  
-Molly, todo eso…todo lo que te dije, fue precisamente para que te alejaras de mí, ¡para que no te acercaras a él!  
-Siempre dijiste que yo era la buena-parpadeo despacio, muy despacio-pero aquí estoy, te equivocaste.  
-Molly…  
-Ya vi suficiente, vuelve aquí, Molly-así lo hizo-Arackniss, saca a estos corrientes de mi vista.  
-Claro, jefe.

A punta de ametralladora los empujo fuera del club.

-Tú sabes perfectamente de lo que es capaz-Ángel no iba a dejar el asunto así como así-¿Cómo permitiste que esto pasara?, ¿mamá lo sabe?  
-Yo puedo cuidar a Molly, ocúpate de ti mismo.  
-¡Pues que alivio!, perdona si no confió en ti para cuidar a nuestra hermana.

En ese momento Aracknis soltó una de sus armas para obligarla a dar la vuelta y le dio un rodillazo en el vientre, la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, Ángel se doblo en dos y en el medio segundo que le tuvo al alcance de su oído Arackniss susurro “Val y Vox”, Ángel cayó de rodillas.

-Ahora sí-Husk se adelanto pero Ángel le tomo del brazo.  
-Juega…juega seguro-le dijo, era su código en el poker para cuando debía detenerse.  
-Sera mejor que no regresen aquí de nuevo-dijo Arackniss, entrando al local.  
-Volvamos al auto, niño-dijo Husk, ayudando a Ángel a incorporarse y andar.

En la limosina, Charley se sentó a su lado, quería decirle tantas cosas, que vaya desastre de salida, que sentía mucho lo que estaba ocurriendo con sus hermanos, que le dijera de qué forma podía ayudarle, pero todo sonaba desatinado en ese momento, con las ocupaciones del Hotel apenas y había podido prestar atención a su primer huésped, asique solo se quedo a su lado, sin decir nada…y Ángel rompió a llorar, a veces eso es todo lo que hacía falta.

-Calma, niño, lo resolveremos, ¿Qué tal si vamos por Cherry y la llevamos a los estudios de ese bastardo?, seguro puede hacer una buena fiesta dentro.  
-Esa es mala idea-dijo Charley, pero por una vez fue por el lado de la lógica y no el de la moral-si lo atacamos Valentino puede llevarse lejos a Molly o matarla.  
-Es mi culpa, hice que Molly me odiara para protegerla y luego…si no me hubiera escapado no la tendría a ella.  
-Es justo lo que quiere que creas-dijo Husk-que no se meta en tu cabeza.  
-En mi cabeza...-parpadeo-Val y Vox.  
-¿Vox?-repitió Charley-¿el Señor de la punta norte?  
-Y dueño del noticiero, él y Valentino han trabajado juntos por años, recuerdo que estuvo mucho en el estudio unas semanas antes de la ultima Limpieza, Vox incluso se quedo a refugiarse.  
-¿Crees que están tramado algo juntos?  
-No lo sé, ¿Cuándo los demonios no están tramando lo que sea?, pero sé que Vox puede hipnotizar a la gente, ¡por eso Molly estaba tan rara!, ustedes deberían conocerla, es como una ametralladora al hablar, no para, Valentino debió hacer que Vox le lavara el cerebro, Arackniss lo sabe todo o algo y la está cuidando-de golpe se le bajo la mitad del enojo.  
-Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos entonces?, ¿a quién quieres que mate primero?  
-No mataremos a nadie, Husk-dijo Charley, ahora si desde la moral, aunque Ángel se mostro conmovida por la oferta.  
-Bueno, entonces hay que hablar con Alastor.

Eso les sobresalto, ¡pero diablos, era cierto!, tanto Valentino como Vox habían sido lugartenientes de Alastor cuando se apoderase de la ciudad, en teoría aun le servían y si no era por las buenas iba a ser por las malas.

-Mañana en la mañana le diremos todo.  
-¿Por qué no de inmediato?-pregunto Ángel.  
-No quieres despertar a Alastor, digo, entiendo que te gusta tu cara.  
-Ok, mañana temprano.  
\-----0

Vaggie estaba esperando en el lobby y les sorprendió verlos volver tan temprano, pero como Charley no quería ventilar lo ocurrido, que su asunto no era a fin de cuentas, apoyo la versión de que habían tenido una pésima racha en las cartas y se quedaron limpios de inmediatos.

-¿Te divertiste al menos?  
-Fue…interesante.

-Vamos, niño-Husk tomo una botella y un par de vasos del bar-te voy a acompañar un rato, esto aliviara tu estomago.  
-Luego podrías arroparme también.  
-No abuses-subieron juntos la escalera.

-Wow, ¿desde cuándo esos dos se llevan tan bien?  
-También me sorprendió, ¿pero sabes?, me dio una gran idea.

Y si funcionaba sería justo lo que necesitaba para reimpulsar su proyecto.


	14. Chapter 14

14  
-¡Atención!, ¡préstenme su atención un momento, por favor!

El desayuno era el mejor momento para hacer anuncios, todos los demonios se juntaban a comer y la mayoría estaba demasiado hambriento o demasiado adormilado para poner pegas a lo que se dijera, esta vez Charley subió al podio con Ángel y Husk, a quienes había puesto unas pulseras rojas.

-Voy a implementar algunos cambios, de acuerdo: esto se llama “Sistema de Amigos”-señalo a los otros dos-a partir de ahora todos los que están en el programa de rehabilitación serán emparejados con otro demonio que sea diferente pero con el que tengan algo en común.

-¿Qué tienen en común esos dos?-se oyó al fondo.  
-¿Los dos son peludos?

-También quiero informarles que aquellos huéspedes que no estén en el programa tendrán que empezar a pagar su estadía-¡esto sí que causo reacciones!-¡Cállense!-pero Charley venia preparada-¡Esto es un hotel, no un maldito albergue!, ¡Si querían vivir de gratis debieron portarse mejor en vida, yo mando aquí y no quiero a más inútiles y haraganes en mi puto hotel!, ¡Asique o se alinean o los alineo!

-No puedo creer esto-dijo Vaggie, atónita.  
-Ha crecido tan rápido-dijo Alastor, contentísimo.

-Espera-dijo Husk-yo no estoy en el programa-Charley se inclino hacía él.  
-Te voy a pagar.  
-¡Estoy dentro!, ¡Vámonos derechito al Cielo, todos!  
-De hecho, como muestra de buena fe, todo el personal del hotel está ahora en el programa, Nifty, te emparejare con Baxter.

El ruido que hizo Nifty no fue ni medianamente normal, agarro dos pulseras de la caja que tenia Charley a sus pies y fue hasta la mesa del fondo, donde Baxter estaba sentado, este se hizo un puño pero luego vio como Nifty agarraba una de las pulseras y la limpiaba a conciencia antes de dársela.

-¿Lo ven?-dijo al salón-ambos aman la limpieza y el orden pero sus personalidades son muy diferentes, la idea es que complementen a su compañero, lo conozcan, y se ayuden mutuamente, Alastor, tu estarás con Vaggie.  
-¡Charley!-grito esta-¿Qué crees que tengo en común con él?  
-Los dos son dominantes y no temen decirle al otro lo que piensan, tú me tomas en serio y él…no sé, ¿Qué piensas ahora, Alastor?  
-¡Estoy eufórico, querida!-sí que lo parecía, al menos.  
-En cuanto a mí…Sir Pentius.  
-Princesa-saludo este, que había seguido los anuncios con una sonrisa orgullosa.  
-Si quisiera regresar al programa me sería un honor ser su compañera.  
-El honor será mío, princesa-dijo, inclinando respetuosamente su sombrero adornado.

Anuncio que formaría el resto de las parejas en el grupo esa tarde, eso les daría tiempo de decidir quiénes entraban, quienes salían, quienes pagaban y quienes se iban, si Charley estaba en lo correcto esto debería mejorar las cosas y al mismo tempo le quitaría algo de presión de encima.

-Eso es demasiado-se quejo Vaggie-si te pasas de listo te tirare todos los dientes.  
-Relájate, querida, quizás podrías darme otra lección de esgrima y resolveríamos el empate.  
-Alastor-Charley fue hacía ellos, con Ángel y Husk-necesitamos hablar contigo.

Hubo que contarle todo porque Alastor era muy de irse por las ramas con cualquier detallito que le interesara un mínimo pero finalmente le pusieron al corriente, Vaggie, que escuchaba por aparte, se alarmo mucho al saber que Charley había estado en una situación de peligro y ella no había estado para ayudarla.

-En resumen-dijo Husk-¿podrías traer a la niña aquí?  
-Mmmh, veamos…  
-¿Lo estas pensando?-dijo Ángel, indignando.  
-¿Qué esperabas de él?  
-Oye, lo que sea que quieras, lo hare, y me refiero a lo que sea.  
-Sé que así sería, mi amigo-dijo Alastor, cuyos ojos iban localizando las micro cámaras ocultas en el salón-ya me has ofrecido cosas que ni siquiera comprendo, pero ese no es el detalle aquí, si he de ser honesto mis relaciones con los demás Señores del Infierno son algo…distantes.

Eso por no llamarles nulas, en realidad, mientras pagasen su cuota y cumpliesen algún pequeño capricho Alastor prácticamente no tenía contacto con ninguno de ellos, Valentino le resultaba particularmente aburrido, además, nunca hallo interés en el entretenimiento que vendía.

-Igual hacen lo que les dices, ¿no?-dijo Charley.  
-Usualmente, pero si se han reunido para maquinar algo a mis espaldas podríamos tener un gran lio entre manos, además-apunto a su nuevo brazalete-me estoy rehabilitando ahora, no debería solo ir y quitarle a Valentino sus cosas.  
-¡Molly no es una cosa, es mi hermana!  
-Esto es diferente, Alastor-dijo Charley-se trata de algo bueno.  
-¿Qué dices tú, Vaggie?  
-¿Qué?-lo miro-¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?  
-Somos compañeros ahora, se supone que debes aconsejarme y ayudarme a mejorar, asique dime, ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

Charley sonrió un momento, pensando que ya estaba hecho, pero cuando Vaggie demoro más de un minuto en responder se preocupo, ¿Por qué estaba dudando?

-Vaggie…  
-Estoy pensando.  
-¡¿Por qué lo siguen pensando?!-estallo Ángel, Husk le sujeto de un brazo-¡Es mi hermana!  
-Eso le hace tu asunto, no el nuestro-dijo, cortante como cuchilla-¡denme un momento, diablos!, solo pensaba que si Valentino y Vox están juntos en algo los otros Señores del Infierno podrían estar en ello también, Alastor podrá ser muy poderoso pero imagino que dos le serian un reto, no hablemos de los cuatro.  
-Ciertamente eso podría ponerme en aprietos-aunque el escenario era emocionante.  
-Asique, Charley, ¿lo enviamos a que lo maten?  
-No quiero eso.  
-Y si sobrevive y trae a Molly, ¿Cómo crees que responderán esos demonios?, Sir Pentius estuvo a punto de volar el hotel sin que lo supiéramos, podrían atacarnos, podríamos tener una guerra territorial justo en las puertas.  
-Eso tampoco-la idea hacia que se le retorciera el estomago.  
-¿No puedes solo hacer que Molly aparezca aquí?-pregunto Ángel, recordándolo-como hiciste con Husk y los otros.  
-Solo puedo hacer eso con las personas que conozco, no conozco a tus hermanos, aunque suenan encantadores.  
-Esperen…-Husk había sacado su mazo y lo estaba revolviendo-esperen, esperen…  
-Genial, ahora tu lo estas pensando.  
-Óyeme, niño-en cierto modo era gracioso que le llamara niño, Ángel llevaba mucho más tiempo que él en el Infierno-por tu culpa llevo dos semanas sobrio y ha sido una experiencia espantosa, pero lo estoy soportando por nuestro acuerdo, estoy más despierto ahora, asique sí, lo estoy pensando y…-saco una carta-tenemos a la Reina de Corazones…bueno, no sé qué hacer con esto.  
-Yo sí-dijo Ángel-entiendo que no pueden hacer nada por mí, asique olvídenlo, al diablo con todos ustedes.

Subió la escalera pisando fuerte, Charley fue tras ella, para disculparse y tratar de explicarle que no podía poner el hotel en peligro, Vaggie fue también, para disculparse por haber soñado tan cruel pero es que tenía que pensar en la seguridad de Charley primero, solo quedo Alastor en el salón con Husk, quien había girado la carta y miraba con preocupación el dije en que se había convertido, un corazón con alas de ángel y una grieta a la mitad.

Parecía que la suerte se les acababa.  
\-----0

Una de las razones por las que Ángel había sido tan popular como estrella porno era su versatilidad, se prestaba gustosamente a lo que fuera y eso incluía travestirse, de hecho tenía un alter ego, Spider Queen, que era el amor de los amores de Valentino y de hecho hacía que se pareciera mucho a Molly, sabía muy bien que si llegaba a los estudios vestida así se le abrirían todas las puertas, y si no bastaba tenía otros recursos.

-¡Regrese, perras!-grito, con una ametralladora en cada mano.  
-¡Ángel!-la mayoría tuvieron suficiente amenaza pero Arackniss vigilaba la oficina-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo ahora?  
-Lo que tengo que hacer, creí que solo estabas en el club, ¿eres su guardaespaldas ahora o algo?  
-No me hagas dispararte de nuevo, Ángel, baja tus armas.  
-¿Estas cosas?-las desapareció-eran solo para impresionar, deja que entre, quiero hablar con Valentino.  
-¿De qué?  
-Eso no te incumbe-la puerta se entre abrió.  
-Déjala entrar y que no nos moleste nadie.

Arackniss miro a ambos lados antes de obedecer, Ángel se acomodo el busto y entro y si no hubiera estado tan enfadado quizás habría notado el aspecto teatral allí, con Valentino cómodamente recargado en su asiento y Molly a sus pies, limpiando sus zapatos como si fuera una insulsa sirvienta, oh, cuando acabara con él…

-Ángel, bebe, ¿a qué debo este placer?  
-Quiero ofrecerte un intercambio-dijo, luchando por controlarse-deja ir a Molly, yo me quedo, es lo que quieres, ¿no?  
-Entonces, ¿me ofreces cambiar una linda cachorrita por una zorra vieja?  
-¿Qué?-no estaba preparada para una negativa.  
-Eres agua pasada, amor, y en este negocio hay que mantenerse frescos.  
-¡Hare lo que quieras!, no volveré a salir del estudio, no hablare con nadie que no seas tú, pero deja ir a mi hermana, ella es…  
-¿La buena?-se rio con crueldad-estar en ese antro de locos te ha confundido las ideas, podría considerar tenerlas a ambos y Molly solo tendría que trabajar contigo, nuestro catalogo de incesto se beneficiaria enormemente.  
-De acuerdo, me canse de las negociaciones amables-dijo, sacudiendo la enorme melena que se había puesto-ahora escúchame, hijo de perra, no sabes de lo que soy capaz o los amigos que he hecho…  
-¿Ese sucio gato?, se que no vino contigo, de hecho, se que ninguno de tus “amigos”, quiso ayudarte, viniste hasta aquí completamente solo.  
-¿Cómo…?-retrocedió-¿Cómo es que…?  
-Y ahora que veo que no tienes la menor gratitud, luego de todo lo que hice por ti, no tengo más opción que despedirte de forma definitiva-saco una de sus pistolas adornadas-así son los negocios, amor.

Estuvo a punto de sacar las ametralladoras de nuevo…pero entonces Valentino le dio el arma a su hermana, Molly se levanto, apuntándole y mirándole fijamente con esos ojos tan grandes.

-Molly…Molly, no…  
-Te equivocaste conmigo, hermano.  
-Molly…

En ese momento se dio una conmoción afuera, las puertas se abrieron de golpe y Arackniss y Husk entraron rodando en la oficina, enzarzados en una pelea de puños, Valentino retrocedió.

-¡Seguridad!-llamo.  
-¡Husk!, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!  
-¿Qué te parece que hago?-noqueo a Arackniss de un puñetazo-¡toma a la niña y vámonos!  
-¡Molly!-esta seguía apuntándole-por favor, se que sigues allí, déjame ayudarte.  
-Dijiste que era la buena-disparo.  
-¡No!-Husk atrapo a Ángel y salto con esta por la ventana, llevándosela volando.

Se escaparon a solo segundos de que entrase una buena cantidad de demonios armados, Valentino miro la ventana rota, luego a Molly, que seguía fija con el arma humeante de frente y los enormes ojos derramando lagrimas, sonrió y saco su teléfono para poner un mensaje, “Dile que venga a verme”  
\-----0

Husk se llevo a Ángel un par de cuadras lejos antes de aterrizar y revisarle, no veía sangre pero en un primer instante no pensó en ello.

-Vamos niño, ¡no voy a perder a otro compañero, me escuchaste!, ¡ni aunque sea un marica como tú!-le abrió la blusa…y se encontró con que la bala estaba incrustada en el dije de corazón que le obsequiara tiempo antes, ángel tosió.  
-Ver es gratis…pero paga para tocar, bombón.  
-Oh, tu, hijo de…-parecía que iba a golpearle pero se quebró de súbito, se cubrió el rostro-pensé que…pensé que te habían…  
-Husk…-se levanto a medias, el impacto le dolía bastante pero al menos no había sido en su estomago-fuiste a ayudarme, me salvaste la vida.  
-Sabía que ibas a hacer una estupidez.  
-Si…eso es lo que fue-consiguió sentarse-no salve a Molly, puse en riesgo el hotel, quizás hasta logre que mataran a Arackniss.  
-Eso ultimo no creo-pareció calmarse-el chico es raro, me dijo que lo noqueara o parecería que estábamos juntos.  
-¡Oh!, ese es un truco muy viejo-por un momento ambos callaron-¿Qué hago ahora?  
-Yo quiero un trago.  
-Y yo perderme en cocaína.  
-Pero eso nos haría romper nuestro acuerdo.  
-Maldita sea.  
-Estamos cerca de donde caí-dijo, mirando los alrededores.  
-¿Recuerdas donde caíste?  
-No soy bueno olvidando cosas, por eso comencé a beber tanto, el alcohol ayudaba a olvidar los disparos, las bombas, los…los gritos, no creí que podría soportarlo cuando hiciste que lo dejara, pasaba las noches sudando frio, mordiéndome los brazos hasta hacerlos sangrar, recordando…pero en la mañana tocabas a mi puerta para que fuéramos a desayunar, pero esta mañana…

Esa misma mañana, Dios, ¿hacia menos de una hora?, Ángel no llamo a su puerta y Husk, que había pasado la noche sacando cartas en espera de algo bueno sin conseguir más que un puñado de corazones rotos, supo que era el fin de la partida, vio que no estaba en su cuarto y voló para encontrarle, y volar no era algo que hiciera a menudo, le daba flojera y en realidad era doloroso.

-Lamento que no pudiéramos sacar a tu hermana, pensaremos en otro plan, pero tienes que volver al hotel.  
-Lo sé-lo abrazo, Husk no renegó del contacto-gracias.

-¡Consíganse un cuarto!-grito alguien por la calle.

Se separaron y Ángel ahogo una risilla, notando que había abochornado al gato, iba a ser que le gustaba más lo femenino, lo recordaría, y también recordaría lo que había hecho por ella ese día, lo que no había creído que un alma pecadora podría hacer a pesar de los sermones de Charley: salvarle.  
\-----0

Ciudad Pentagrama tiene cinco puntas, Norte, Sur, Este, Oeste y Primal, como llaman a la punta superior de la estrella, cada punta gobernada por un Señor del Infierno aunque desde la última limpieza la punta oeste estaba libre y en labores de reconstrucción, ya se ha hablado aquí de Valentino, que dominaba la punta Sur, y Vox, que manejaba la punta Norte, los otros Señores del Infierno no nos importan ahora porque, pese a los mayores temores de Vaggie, en realidad solo estos dos estaban confabulados, la mayoría seguía temiendo demasiado a Alastor.

-Y con razones sobradas, caballeros-dijo este, presentándose desde las sombras a la reunión convocada.

Baxter le había pasado el mensaje, él no manejaba los teléfonos, y estaba interesadísimo en que tendrían que decirle esos dos, todos los Señores del Infierno en su contra podrían ser un problema pero Valentino y Vox no le preocupaban demasiado.

-Díganme-dijo, manteniendo la posición dominante en la sala-¿han disfrutado del show?  
-Es lo mejor que hemos tenido en años-dijo Vox-al audiencia esta por las nubes, todos adoran el hotel.  
-¿Qué podría ser mejor?, drama, humor, acción cruda y sin filtros.  
-Yo tuve algo de acción esta mañana-dijo Valentino-Ángel y ese apestoso gato tuyo vinieron a causar destrozos en mi estudio.  
-Deberíamos agregar algunas de esas cámaras por toda la ciudad-dijo Vox-para complementar las escenas.  
-Y lo peor es que ni siquiera pude matarlo-había vuelto a ver el programa luego y vio cuando Husk y Ángel regresaban al hotel.  
-Caballeros, disfruto oír una conversación ajena tanto como el que más, pero espero que no me llamasen para quejarse de sus pequeños y tediosos asuntos, tengo cosas por hacer.  
-¿Cómo jugar a las espadas con esa plana?-rio Valentino.  
-La punta oeste-dijo Vox-no la has asignado, ¿es tuya?, ¿podemos tomarla?  
-Deberíamos quitarte del medio ahora, es obvio que te has comenzado a ablandar.

Alastor sonrió ampliamente, aunque hubiera pasado un largo tiempo de su actual existencia conquistando nunca compartió la obsesión de sus pares por acaparar más y más territorio y a más y más demonios difíciles de controlar, pero al parecer eso querían y adivinaba para que, ambos habían creado estatus a partir del entretenimiento, de hecho Alastor había elegido a sus lugartenientes en base a quienes más le divertían y no tanto a su poder, asique tenían muchos recursos pero no tenían ejércitos, ¿y acaso creía que nunca había visto un acto de bueno y malo?, Valentino estaba siendo desafiante, Vox se mostraba halagador, sin duda pensaban que iban a timarlo para que entregase la punta, un despojo aburrido que no debería de querer ver, a este ultimo.

Bueno, ¿Quién era él para negarse a una buena conjura?

-Asique se trataba solo de eso, realmente no me interesa tomar un cargo ahora y mientras selecciono a alguien…Vox, supongo que puedes hacerte cargo, ¿verdad que sí?  
-Sera todo un honor-Valentino puso cara de desagrado.  
-¡Sonríe!, oí que tienes una nueva pequeña estrella-¿Quién era él para no sacar su tajada?-te pediré por favor que mantengas cualquier ilusión de pureza que se supone tiene, tu producto me provoca nauseas y no desearía que lo empeorases.  
-¡No puedes decirme que hacer con mi personal!-al instante siguiente estaba con la cara sobre la mesa, atrapado por la garra de Alastor, sus ojos eran un par de diales y sus cuernos se habían estirado.  
-¿Puedo decirte que mueras?-pregunto, con la voz alterada.  
-¡Esta bien, no la tocare!, ¡No hare que nadie la toque!  
-Así me gusta-le soltó y volvió a la normalidad-calma, viejo amigo, no se me antoja que más de ustedes estén reclamándome por la entrega de otra punta, asique, si no hay más que agregar, me retirare, buenas tardes, caballeros.

Entro a los sombras y se perdió en estas, cuando la estática dejo de oírse Valentino se incorporo, frotándose la quijada.

-Maldito asexuado-escupió un poco de sangre.  
-Creo que se lo trago todo-rio Vox.  
-Ahora tienes que hacer tu parte.  
-Tendré que instalar algunas antenas, tener todo listo llevara tiempo.  
-Tiempo-sonrió y se limpio la sangre del rostro-eso es todo lo que tenemos en el Infierno.


	15. Chapter 15

15 

Tiempo es todo lo que se tiene en el Infierno, o eso podría creerse.

Aunque con tropiezos al inicio, el programa de amigos comenzó a dar resultados apreciables, para muchos demonios resultaba más fácil probar cosas nuevas si alguien les acompañaba y aunque se perdieron varios huéspedes que no pensaban quedarse y pagar los demás lucían más comprometidos, Charley seguía teniendo demasiado trabajo entre manos pero los incidentes violentos habían disminuido y todas las tardes tomaba una taza de té con Sir Pentius y charlaban de sus progresos.

-Baxter se deja ver más estos días, Nifty dice que ha comenzado a aceptar su comida.  
-También hemos conversado varias veces-dijo, pasándole una página al librito que William estaba mirando.  
-¿Si?  
-Siempre fuimos mentes afines, de hecho hemos estado pensando en instalar seguridad adicional alrededor del hotel.  
-No sería mala idea-admitió.

Después de lo que Ángel y Husk habían hecho en los estudios de pornografía, Charley estuvo muy preocupada por las represalias, pero Alastor apareció contando que se había reunido con Valentino y Vox, que solo querían saber que seria de la punta oeste de la ciudad, ninguna mención se había hecho del incidente y tras ponerle un poco de miedo en el cuerpo a Valentino se había asegurado de que Molly no sería tocada al menos hasta que pensasen en un mejor plan de rescate.

Eso había calmado mucho a Ángel, que seguía enfadada con todos, menos con Husk, por no ayudarle antes, y aunque no dejaba de pensar en sus hermanos de a poco volvió a ser la araña dicharachera y que coqueteaba con todo lo que se moviese que tan bien conocían; él y Husk seguían siendo el mejor ejemplo de cómo funcionaba el programa de amigos y lo habían llevado a un nuevo nivel, integrando a Cherry como un tercer amigo porque la chica se sentía algo dejada de lado y le hizo muchísima gracia cuando Ángel le revelo le miedo de Husk a las explosiones, ahora se iban al descampado y Cherry hacía estallar pequeñas bombas controladas para que lo fuera superando.

Alastor, que siempre se pasaba tres pueblos con todo, se había tomado demasiado en serio el programa de amigos y comenzó a seguir a Vaggie como una sombra sonriente y parloteadora hasta que ella se harto y acepto darle las clases de esgrima, solo que usando espadas de verdad para tener la oportunidad de ensartarlo si se descuidaba, no fue el caso, de hecho Alastor demostró ser un alumno de lo más aplicado y uno no puede compartir una disciplina tan intensa como la esgrima sin acabar desarrollando un principio de respeto por el oponente, Vaggie comenzó a calmarse con él, a reducir los insultos, un día Charley incluso los escucho conversando en paz, Alastor hizo una broma, Vaggie se rio, acto seguido se levanto y se fue, por lo que Alastor se rio de nuevo, pero aquello ya era un avance gigantesco.

Y así los días formaron semanas, las semanas meses, y una mañana Charley conto los campanazos en el gran reloj de la ciudad y el corazón le dio un vuelco…seis meses, ya habían pasado seis meses.

-¡Atención!-hablo durante el desayuno-¡Préstenme atención, por favor!, ¡Tengo un anuncio importante!-los demonios callaron-como quizás ya notaron, han pasado seis meses desde que el hotel abrió sus puertas y todos han hecho un estupendo trabajo, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, ahora…no quiero alarmarlos…pero posiblemente hoy venga alguien muy importante de visita…mi padre, ya saben, Lucifer.

La última vez que se viera ante un silencio tan hondo y tantas caras atónitas fue durante su desastrosa entrevista en el noticiero 666, pero la reacción posterior no pudo ser más diferente, no hubo risas, ni siquiera de parte de Alastor, solo gestos preocupados y asustados.

Y es que Lucifer era una figura mítica, incluso si muchos demonios no le habían visto en persona todos le conocían, estaba en todos, detrás de los parpados, en las sombras más oscuras, en las pesadillas producto de los mayores abusos o la mera agonía, con su sonrisa de hielo y sus ojos de fuego blanco, el más puro, el más intenso; visto el percal Charley no pudo culpar que la mayoría decidiera pasar el resto del día fuera del hotel, en cierto modo lo prefería así.

-No sé qué le voy a decir-le confió a Sir Pentius-viene a ver si he conseguido algo y si no es así me obligara a cerrar el hotel.  
-Pero usted ya ha conseguido algo, princesa, no debe haber nada similar a este hotel y sus habitantes en el Infierno.  
-Quizás no le baste.  
-¿Sabe exactamente cuando llegara?  
-Cuando me sienta más vulnerable.

Aquello vino a ser después del almuerzo, Charley apenas toco bocado, tenía el estomago revuelto, paseaba nerviosamente por el lobby, en compañía de sus allegados podemos decir, cuando lo sintió, todos lo sintieron, frio, terror, una oscuridad de eclipse cubriendo el horizonte y las puertas se abrieron de golpe, su horrible manifestación se replegó tan pronto como había venido, dejando solo a un individuo en el corredor, vestido de blanco elegante, con un bastón coronado por una manzana roja, la verdad era que Charley se parecía mucho a su padre.

-Papá-se adelanto, sacudiendo un poco el vestido que se pusiera para recibirlo-bienvenido, me…me alegra mucho verte, adelante.  
-Charley-algo en su voz provocaba estremecimientos-ha pasado el tiempo, manzanita.  
-Je, sí-no le gustaba que le dijeran así-¿Cómo esta mamá?, ¿te ofrezco algo de beber?  
-Vayamos al punto-el diablo no se andaba con rodeos-hicimos un trato: seis meses para ofrecer un resultado verdadero, otros seis para demostrar que podías llevar tu idea a término.  
-Pues aquí lo tienes-abarco la estancia y a sus intimidados amigos-el hotel está operando, tengo muchos pecadores en rehabilitación y algunos han hecho grandes progresos, son más amables, están dejando sus vicios y se ayudan unos a otros, ¿no crees que eso es un resultado?  
-Me apena que creas que lo es-dijo, borrándole la confianza de un plumazo.  
-Pero…  
-Son humanos, manzanita, jamás están satisfechos, hártalos de lo que más disfruten y luego te rogaran por lo que más odien, con tiempo y paciencia puedes lograr que un demonio haga cualquier cosa, incluso cosas buenas, pero eso no los cambia-sus ojos se iluminaron-yo veo en el corazón de cada uno y estas tan cerca de cambiarlos como el día que empezaste.  
-Pero lo estoy intentando-sollozo-solo…solo necesito más tiempo…  
-¿Cuándo vas a entender lo inútil que eres?-ella se encogió-si algún día esperas ser digna de respeto tu única opción es hacer exactamente lo que te diga, te di seis meses desde que empezaras y has fallado, ahora vas a venir conmigo.  
-Charley-Vaggie la tomo del brazo-lo siento tanto-ella le clavo una mirada de desesperanza.  
-Este…si me permiten-intervino Alastor.

Había experimentado las mismas sensaciones que los demás pero consiguió desembarazarse de la mayoría antes, había estado viendo como Charley iba de un magnifico ciervo astado a un indefenso cervatillo de nuevo y, la verdad, no le había gustado.

-Me temo que sus cuentas están equivocadas, mi señor-todos le miraron como si estuviera demente…que si, Lucifer no se inmuto ni un poco.  
-¿Cómo dices?  
-Me doy cuenta de que está contando seis meses desde la última limpieza, ese fue el día que conocí a Charley, lo recuerdo muy bien, pero en realidad el hotel comenzó a operar una semana después, eso significa, según entiendo, que Charley aun tiene una semana para cumplir con su acuerdo.  
-Es cierto…-dijo esta, abriendo grande los ojos-¡es cierto, aun me queda una semana, papá!  
-¿Y crees que eso marcara alguna diferencia?  
-Puede pasar mucho en una semana.  
-Je, en eso tienes razón, puede pasar mucho, si fuera tú tendría más cuidado con las personas a tu lado-dirigió una mirada a cada uno, logrando que la mayoría se echase a temblar-basta un engaño, un secreto, para que todo en lo que crees se haga pedazos.

Al decir esto, Vaggie retrocedió pero Alastor mantuvo su posición y, con una osadía impresionante, le retuvo la mirada, Lucifer sonrió y se dio la vuelta, marchándose.

-Entonces nos veremos en una semana, manzanita, te sugiero que la disfrutes porque después no vas a salir de casa en mucho tiempo-se detuvo-ah, antes de que lo olvide, Alastor.

La manifestación, la oscuridad, regreso de forma súbita, Alastor se afianzo para recibir el golpe pero de repente su propia estática le aturdió, cuando recupero la claridad vio que estaba en un bosque, de noche…ese bosque…miro sus manos, manchadas de sangre, humanas, oía, ¿los perros?, ¿ya venían los cazadores?, oh, cuan divertido había sido, enviar esas cartas a la prensa, leer las crónicas de sus propios actos a una audiencia impresionable, descubrir el pequeño descuido que puso a las autoridades tras su pista y la persecución, ¡su corazón ya no resistía!, ¡Que magnifica emoción!, ¿estaban los perros más cerca?, ¿quería morir bajo sus fauces o en una silla?, si se entregaba quizás pudiera hacer una última declaración triunfal antes de partir al otro lado, ¡y Nueva Orleans nunca le olvidaría!, entonces vio a los cazadores y una emoción mucha más primigenia, quizás la emoción más intensa en el corazón de un sociópata, le domino: miedo…no quería morir…no quería…aun había cosas por hacer, aun había lugares que no conocía, música que no escuchaba, aun podría existir alguien que viese el mundo como él…no quería morir…

“¡Alastor!”

¿De quién era esa voz que acompaño el disparo?, el mundo giraba sobre su cabeza.

“¡Papá, detente, por favor!, ¡Alastor!, ¡Alastor!”

Charley…al fondo del abismo, más allá de la estática, encontró el rostro lloroso de una joven valiente y hermosa que creía en imposibles…Charley…la estática le envolvió.

Alastor quedo tendido en el piso del lobby, sus ojos llenos de estática, sus boca congelada en una rígida y dolorosa sonrisa, Lucifer se había marchado sin agregar nada más y fue cuando los otros se acercaron, Husk fue el primero en atreverse a tocarlo para intentar que reaccionara, al hacerlo su cuerpo produjo un zumbido y sus dientes brillaron como el dial de una radio.

“¡Había niños allí!, ¡Niños!”

Husk lo soltó enseguida y retrocedió, espantado ante aquella reproducción de su propia voz, Charley se arrodillo ante el demonio de rojo, muy despacio, acerco la mano hasta su pecho, zumbo de nuevo.

“¡Esta muerto!, ¡Dorian está muerto, el arcángel lo mato!, ¡Los odio, los odio!”

Aparto la mano enseguida y se cubrió la boca, reprimiendo el deseo de llorar, Baxter se acerco entonces.

-Ya no lo toquen-les dijo.  
-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo mi padre?, ¿lo sabes?  
-Si…no, bueno, no estoy seguro-retorció sus acuáticas manos-desajusto sus poderes, eso se ve, tal vez solo esta inconsciente y necesita tiempo para recuperarse, si no…pensare en algo, ¡es una radio!, puedo arreglar una radio.  
-Hay que llevarlo a su habitación-iba a tocarle de nuevo, algo muy valiente, pero Sir Pentius la detuvo.  
-Deje que nos encarguemos nosotros, princesa.

Como los Eggg Boys eran lacayos sin demasiada conciencia ni vidas pasadas la estática de Alastor no reproduciría nada capaz de herirles, entre varios lo cargaron y lo subieron a la habitación, Charley fue tras ellos y se aseguro de que estuviese cómodo, no sabía que más hacer, salió y se encontró con Vaggie en el pasillo.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto.  
-Fue Alastor a quien lastimaron-le dijo-… ¿Qué diablos fue eso, Vaggie?  
-¿Qué?  
-“¿Lo siento tanto?”, has sido quien ha estado conmigo desde el principio, quien estaba conmigo cuando tuve esta idea y siempre me has defendido de los que se burlan, y de pronto tu solo…te rendiste, de hiciste a un lado, y no lo entiendo-se zafó el collar-¿sabes lo que es esto?  
-No, no lo sé-dijo, agobiada.  
-Es una pluma de arcángel, Alastor me lo regalo, pero nunca preguntaste al respecto, he andado meses con un recuerdo del monstruo que mato a Dorian, ¿y sabes porque?, porque Alastor me dijo que debía ser un recuerdo de lo que quiero lograr, estoy batallando con toda esa ira dentro de mí para ser mejor persona, igual que los demás-sus ojos se pudieron rojos-o eso creía.  
-Charley…  
-Tal vez me estoy engañando con todo esto, ahora Alastor está herido, y tu…dime la verdad, Vaggie, ¿alguna vez creíste, por un momento, que podría hacer esto?-ella bajo la mirada-¡dímelo!  
-¡No!-exclamo, apretando los puños-nunca…nunca he podido creerlo.  
-¿Entonces porque estás aquí?  
-¡Por ti!, porque te amó.  
-Si eso fuera cierto no me hubieras mentido, ¿Qué más no me has dicho?, ¿también crees que soy un fracaso?, ¿una niña ingenua y tonta?  
-Yo mate a Dorian…

Charley se quedo fría, se tambaleo, un paso hacia atrás.

-Fue…fue un accidente…caí al Infierno justo en la limpieza pensé…solo eran monstruos para mi entonces, lo ataque sin pensar y…su sangre me quemo el rostro pero el Arcangel me curo, no sé porque…deje una de mis lanzas allí, son iguales a las suyas, pero Lucifer siempre lo supo…me dijo que te dejaría abrir el hotel para que te decepcionaras tu mismo, que debía fingir que te apoyaba pero hacerte ver que todo iba mal hasta que…si no lo hacía iba a decirte la verdad de mí y no podía soportarlo…Charley yo…  
-Vete-espeto, con fuego en los ojos.  
-Charley…  
-¡Vete!-grito, haciendo brotar cuernos de su cabeza-¡Lárgate de mi maldito hotel, ahora!, ¡Ahora, ahora, ahora!

Vaggie retrocedió, adolorida, asustada, se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo, Charley se desplomo entonces y rompió a llorar.  
\-----0  
Y mientras todo aquello pasaba, todos los que veían el show del hotel en la frecuencia especial vieron a Katie Killjoy aparecer en sus dispositivos.

“¡Lo vieron aquí mismo seguidores!, el Demonio de la Radio esta fuera de servicio, ¡Que oportunidad tan inesperada para los poderosos demonios que han vivido por años a su sombra!, quien le mate bien podría reclamar toda la ciudad y estaremos llevándole todos los sucesos en vivo; si van a la punta este anden con cuidado, el pronóstico del tiempo es, ¡Guerra Territorial!, ¡Jajajaja!”  
\-----0  
Rosie llego corriendo al hotel, lo que era muy impropio de una dama como ella, resoplando, pregunto dónde estaba Alastor, cuando Baxter la vio tuvo un sobresalto espantoso, entendiendo por mera asociación que el Infierno se iba a caer sobre sus cabezas, no se dijeron nada, él corrió a verificar sus ideas pues grababa todas las transmisiones y ella subió al cuarto de Alastor, Charley estaba con este, con pinta de llevar horas llorando.

-¿Rosie?  
-Oh, Alastor, querido-fue a tomar su mano.  
-¡Espera!-zumbido.

“¡Rosie!, ¡¿Rosie, que estás haciendo?!, ¡Están aquí afuera, déjame entrar!, ¡Rosie, hermana!, ¡Rosie!”

Una lagrima bajo por el ojo negro de Rosie mientras oía las suplicas de su hermana muerta pero no soltó la mano de Alastor hasta que la grabación se detuvo, Charley le miraba abrumada pero no dijo nada, ya había pasado por demasiado ese día.

Por desgracia, él día no había terminado.

-Yo lo cuidare, tienes que bajar ahora, tu hotel corre peligro.

Su padre había tenido razón, a veces pensaba que siempre la tenía, no más bajar se encontró a todos discutiéndole a Baxter pues este acababa de confesar lo de las cámaras secretas, lo tuvo que repetir para Charley, asique al final Alastor también le había mentido, aunque fue por lo mismo de siempre: divertirse, ahora todo el Infierno sabía que estaba indefenso y los Señores del Infierno no tardarían en venir a reclamar su presa, el hotel quedaría en medio de una guerra.

-¿A dónde fue Vaggie?-le pregunto Ángel-salió corriendo de aquí.  
-Ahora no importa tenemos…tenemos…-¿Qué podían hacer?  
-¡Tenemos que defendernos, princesa!-dijo Sir Pentous-este hotel es nuestra fortaleza y la salvaguardaremos de cualquier asedio.  
-¡Justamente!-dijo Ángel.  
-¡Iré por mis bombas!-dijo Cherry.  
-Pero, ¿y si son demasiados?, tal vez podríamos llevar a Alastor a otra parte donde no lo encuentren.  
-Entonces igual demolerían el hotel buscándolo-asevero Baxter.  
-¿Él se va a poner bien, verdad?-pregunto Nifty-solo necesita tiempo, ¿no es cierto?  
-Es lo que le daremos entonces-dijo Husk-retendremos a cualquier idiota que venga por él.  
-Déjelo todo en nuestras manos, princesa.

Tuvo que, estaba demasiado aturdida para hacerse cargo, luego de unos momentos comenzaron a llegar los huéspedes, resulta que la mayoría sabían del show secreto y cierto modo eso moderaba su conducta pero la sorpresa para Charley fue oírles decir que no habían regresado a refugiarse o tomar sus cosas sino que querían pelear también para proteger el hotel, tal vez…tal vez si había algo que ella podía hacer.

-¡Firmes todos!-decía Husk-se una o dos cosas sobre la guerra y seguro muchos de ustedes también, se nos van a venir encima como langostas y ¿saben qué?-sonrió-vamos a freírlas a todas.  
-Te verías tan ardiente de uniforme-le dijo Ángel.  
-¡Ahora no, niño!, ¡Sir Pentius!, necesitamos todos los huevos que puedan darnos, encabezara el ataque afuera, ¡Baxter!, dirigirás la operación, vamos a darle un buen uso a tus estúpidas fichas, ¡Nifty!, ten todo listo para recibir heridos.  
-¡No olviden el sistema de amigos!-agrego Charley-¡quédense siempre con su compañero y cuídense uno al otro!  
-Charley.  
-¿Si?  
-Tú te quedas en el hotel.  
-¡No!, ¡Quiero ayudar!  
-Ayudaras a Nifty, adentro.  
-Si matan a Alastor solo obtendrán una punta-dijo Sir Pentius-si la atrapan a usted lo perdemos todo, entiéndalo, princesa.  
-Yo…lo entiendo-los miro a todos-por favor… ¡no mueran!

-¡Ya vienen!-grito Nifty, mirando desde una ventana de comedor-¡Son muchísimos!

Charley fue a ver, el hotel se encontraba ubicado en una amplia explanada y eso les daba margen para ver acercarse a la autentica horda de demonios que se dirigían hacía allí, algo estaba mal, incluso en las peores circunstancias las llamadas “Guerras Territoriales” eran cosa de dos o más demonios causando un caos general, Alastor había barrido con los ejércitos de los anteriores señores y luego disuelto los suyos, ¿de dónde habían sacado a tantos demonios dispuesto a jugarse el pellejo los atacantes?

Pues lo primero a tomar en cuenta es que los cabecillas de aquella irrupción eran Valentino y Vox, su ejército conjunto estaba formado por un puñado de seguidores y, lo verdaderamente terrible, decenas de demonios de la punta oeste a los que Vox había lavado el cerebro con sus antenas transmisoras.

-¡Que magnifico día para una matanza!-dijo Valentino, varios demonios lo llevaban en una suerte de palanquín.  
-¡Este evento romperá records de audiencia!-exclamo Vox.  
-Y ustedes dos-Arackniss y Molly venían en el palanquín también-supongo que fue tonto no darle el trabajo a alguien que ya lo había hecho.  
-¿Quieres que mate a Ángel de nuevo?  
-Oh, no, solo tráemela, hare que se retuerza como en los buenos tiempos, pero si me fallas-lo agarro del cuello-ya sabes a quien le tocara.  
-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!-el palanquín se detuvo, una pequeña fila de demonio se había colocado entre el hotel y ellos-¡Tenemos publico!  
-¡Les voy a dar una sola advertencia, hijos de perra!-les grito Husk-¡Largo de aquí o los diez minutos que les quede de vida no bastaran para lamentarlo!  
-Voy a hacerme una estola con ese gato-dijo Valentino-¿comenzamos?  
-¡Luces!-los ojos de los controlados brillaron-¡Cámara!-una serie de pequeños lacayos con aspecto de drones sobrevolaron el campo-¡¡Acción!!

¿Alguna vez han oído la palabra Pandemónium?, bueno, se invento justo para esto, los demonios se lanzaron a la carga desde ambos lados y quizás los enemigos tuvieran más demonios, ¡pero ellos tenían más armas!, porque Sir Pentius podría estar pasando pagina pero un genio malvado no deja de serlo nunca y se había gastado sus buenas horas en el taller de manualidades re haciendo la máquina de guerra que Alastor destruyera en su último encuentro, también había colocado cañones en los alrededores del hotel, precisamente para protegerlos, Baxter se ocupaba de dirigir estos y también de dirigir el ataque desde el balcón, donde estaba a salvo, podía verlo todo y se comunicaba con los demonios usando los pequeños botones de cámara, ahora convertidos en radiotransmisores.

-¡Azul, les rodean por atrás!, ¡Amarillo, detengan a esos reptilianos!-iba mirando con un telescopio, buscando los colores de los brazaletes, el sistema de amigos funcionaba-¡Rojo, van directo hacia ustedes!

Esos eran Ángel y Husk, la primera iba disparando con sus ametralladoras en todas dirección a la vez, intentando llegar al palanquín aunque habían demasiados demonios en su camino, Husk iba arrojando sacando cartas, sacando espadas en su mayoría, y si algún demonio se le acercaba lo suficiente dejaba la baraja para darle un zarpazo, sus garras muy pronto estuvieron llenas de sangre.

-¡Son demasiados!-gruño, comenzaba a faltarle el aliento.  
-¡Necesitamos espacio aquí, chico azul!-grito Ángel a su transmisor.  
-“¡Cherry va en camino!”  
-Hey, viejo, ¿Qué tal suena un ataque aéreo?  
-Suena como que necesitare un masaje al final del día.  
-Déjame a mí eso-disparo una andanada de metralla-¡Vamos directo al Cielo, bebe!

Husk le sujeto de la cintura y echo a volar, dejándole disparar desde el aire y acercándoles a su objetivo.

-Muy bien-Valentino agarro a Arackniss.  
-¡Oye!  
-¡Tráemela, entera o en piezas!

Literal se los arrojo, con tremenda fuerza lanzo a Arackniss volando contra Ángel y Husk, que no pudieron evitarlo, los tres se desplomaron más allá.

-¡Husk!-este había amortiguado su caída-¿¡Estas bien!?  
-Mi…mi ala…-una de ellas estaba rota, podía ver un hueso sobresalir.  
-¡Arackniss, idiota!, ¿a qué crees…?-este se había logrado levantar y le apuntaba.  
-Perdón, Ángel, pero eres tu o Molly y ambos preferimos a Molly.  
-Arackniss…Husk, vuelve al hotel.  
-¡No!-le tomo de un brazo-niño…no te atrevas…  
-Está bien, soy un irritante amuleto de la suerte, ¿recuerdas?-aferro su rostro y lo beso.

Luego se fue con Arackniss, Husk trato de detenerle pero no pudo levantarle, la espalda le estaba matando, un grupo de Egg Boys que estaban por allí recogiendo heridos lo agarraron y se lo llevaron, ignorando sus maldiciones.

Los Egg Boy fueron otra ventaja, la ventaja de siempre, la numérica, aunada con una correcta organización, iban en manada de un lado al otro, llevándose por delante a quien encontrasen, mientras Pentius iba disparando y riéndose de lo lindo en su nave de guerra.

-¿Nunca piensa morir ese tonto?-dijo Valentino.  
-Lo retro ha pasado de moda-dijo Vox-¡Hagamos algunos cortes!

Envió a sus drones para allá, que comenzaron a dispararle a la nave con ondas de choque.

-¡Idiotas!, ¡No son rivales para mi genio!-aunque si era cierto que la nave se estaba sacudiendo demasiado-¡Veamos si esto es de tu talla, Vox!-desplego su cañón principal-¡Observa, William!, así es como tu padre se ocupa de la basura.

Por desgracia un montón de drones se metieron dentro del cañón, obstruyéndolo, la sobrealimentación hizo que la nave entera estallara por los aires.

-¡Que espectáculo!-Kitie y Tom estaban cubriendo el evento a una distancia apenas segura, les llegaban los escombros-¡Creo que no se había visto una lucha así en más de un siglo!  
-Los defensores del hotel se defienden con increíble fiereza, las cosas están muy parejas aun.  
-…es cierto-entrecerró sus ojos malvadamente-quizás deberíamos…-atrapo a Tom-¡darles algo de aliento!

Tom grito pero no pudo hacer más para evitar que Katie le exprimiera hasta hacerle expulsar veneno de su respirador, fue algo demente porque el gas afectaba a prácticamente todos, muchos demonios comenzaron a huir, incluyendo atacantes, hacia la seguridad del hotel, otros tantos, los controlados, caían simplemente donde estaban, sacudiéndose grotescamente, Katie se reía a carcajadas.

-¿Pero que está haciendo esa loca?-pregunto Vox, mirando hacia allá.  
-¿Qué importa?-no estaban tan cerca como para que les afectara el gas-aquí viene mi premio.  
-No sabes aceptar un no por respuesta, ¿eh?-le dijo Ángel, desafiante-lo que sea que vayas a hacer hazlo de una vez.  
-No necesitas preocuparte, amor, cuando esto termine te dejare un momento a solas con mi amigo Vox, él sabrá hacerte entender, claro que antes vas a ver como destruimos ese ridículo hotel.  
-¿Por qué haces lo que este idiota te dice?, ¿con que te paga?  
-¿Pagarme?-rio Vox-¡Soy yo quien tramo todo esto!, Alastor ha sido una piedrita en mi zapato desde que llegue, “Demonio de la Radio”, ¡Ja!, está desfasado y cuando lo mate todos van a olvidarse de él.

El gas comenzaba a disiparse asique dejaron el palanquín, llevando a sus prisioneros, para dirigirse al hotel.   
\-----0  
Charley no había podido mirar demasiado de la lucha porque pronto comenzaron a llegar demonio heridos, mejor así, al principio se mantuvo positiva y trato de tranquilizar a todos lo más posible pero luego trajeron a Husk y este les dijo que Ángel se había entregado, luego la nave de Pentius estallo y luego llegaron un montón de demonios espantados diciendo que habían soltado gas nervioso en el campo, se atrevió a mirar mientras se despejaba, dos demonios se acercaban…no, más, eran Valentino y Vox con Ángel y sus hermanos, una figura se arrastraba más adelante que ellos.

-¡Sir Pentius!

Corrió al lobby pero, para su sorpresa, se encontró con una montaña de Egg Boys bloqueando las puertas, uno de los ventanales de manzana se había roto.

-¡Sir Pentius!, ¡Háganse a un lado!, ¿Qué les pasa?  
-¡No la dejen salir!-ordeno la serpiente.  
-¿Por qué?, ¡Pent, tienes que entrar!  
-Si la perdemos a usted lo perdemos todo, princesa-le dijo-creo que soy el único que lo entiende, conozco las monarquías y sé lo que un líder noble puede hacer por su gente, pero solo usted nos considera eso.  
-¡Demonios!, eres como una mala repetición-dijo Vox, cuando estuvieron cerca para verlo.  
-Me parece que voy a conservar el sombrero-dijo Valentino, sacando su revólver.

Pentius abrazo su sombrero, escudándolo con su cuerpo, y el tiempo pareció detenerse, aunque pasaron muchas cosas, los demonios gemían malheridos o trataban de mirar por las ventanas, en el campo algunos agonizaban, Charley empujaba a los Egg Boys tratando de abrir las puertas y Valentino levanto su arma y la apunto hacia Sir Pentius.

-William…a donde quiera que vaya, lo que sea que pase, voy a tenerte siempre conmigo…te amo, hijo.  
-¡Noooo!-grito Charley.

Y entonces pasó algo, algo que marcaria un antes y un después, algo completamente inesperado, sorprendente y milagroso, algo que la misma Charley comenzaba a pensar que era imposible: la puerta de los Arcangeles se abrió por completo, una fulgurante luna llena en medio del cielo rojizo.

-¡Vienen los Arcángeles!-chillo alguien, el Infierno se lleno de gritos.

Pero de la puerta no vinieron arcángeles exterminadores sino una brillante luz que cayó sobre Sir Pentius, este levanto la vista, su mirada se encontró con la de Charley, que había conseguido abrir una de las puertas, todos los presentes observaban la escena paralizados de estupor, entonces tanto Sir Pentius como el sombrero sufrieron una transformación, volviéndose uno un hombre de entre cuarenta a cincuenta años y el otro un joven de dieciséis, humanos, Charley jamás había visto en verdad a un ser humano.

-¿Papá?  
-Mi muchacho-lo abrazo fuerte, luego miro a Charley-gracias, princesa.

Lo siguiente fue un fogonazo de luz tan potente que dejo a todos mirando estrellitas, Vox dio un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo con la pantalla que formaba su rostro abarcada por una horrenda grieta.

-¿Eh…?-Molly parpadeo rápido-¿Dónde…?, ¿Arackniss?-miro a la otra araña y sus ojotes brillaron-¡Ángel!  
-¡Molly!  
-¿A dónde crees que vas?-dijo Valentino, pero antes de poder moverse tuvo doce ametralladoras apuntándole simultáneamente.  
-Viene con nosotros.  
-¿Lo matamos ahora?-dijo Arackniss.  
-Lo haría yo misma pero eso arruinaría mi rehabilitación, ¡es todo tuyo, hermano!-le ofreció la mano a Molly-y yo todo tuyo, hermana.  
-¿Qué está pasando?  
-Te lo explicare luego, ¡Vamos!-la llevo al Hotel, ya no había obstáculos, los Egg Boys habían desaparecido también-¡Lo lograste, Charley, lo lograste!  
-¿Lo logre?-una descarga de metralla, muchos gritos-¿Yo…de verdad lo logre?

-De verdad lo logro-dijo Tom.  
-Ella…no…no, es un truco, fue…-el cuerpo de Katie traqueteo como si sus huesos estuvieran en un cubilete-¡eso no fue real!  
-¡Tu lo viste!-señalo las cámaras-¡Todo el infierno lo vio!, ¡Una redención real!  
-¡Cállate, Tom!-trato de atraparlo pero cayó de frente, con las piernas rotas-¡Aaagh!  
-No, cállate tu, Katie-se volvió a las cámaras-soy Tom Treck y lo han visto en vivo, el notable genio criminal Sir Pentius fue redimido y enviado al Cielo por nuestra princesa, ¡Charley!, ¡Enhorabuena!, ¡Lo hiciste!

-Lo hice-se dijo, la pluma en su collar brillaba intensamente-pero… ¿Qué fue lo que hice?


	16. Chapter 16

16

Alastor tardo aun varios días en recuperar la conciencia, aunque no lo registro, desde su perspectiva solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que la estática lo atrapara hasta que se incorporo de un salto, haciendo que Rosie saltara.

-¡Alastor, querido!  
-¡Rosie, amor!-respondió en automático-¡qué gran sorpresa verte en…mi habitación!  
-¿Cómo te sientes?-palpo su frente.  
-Pues no sé cómo llegue aquí, mis ojos arden y tengo mucha hambre pero fuera de eso, ¡de maravilla!  
-Te dije muchas veces que no te pasaras de listo con Lucifer, estuviste inconsciente una semana.  
-¡Una semana!  
-¡No te levantes aun!  
-Diría que ya descanse lo suficiente-aunque le tomo dos chasquidos componer su atuendo-bajare a comer algo y me pondré al día.  
-¡Escúchame primero!

Dejar a Rosie con la palabra en la boca no era algo que él haría pero se sentía aturdido y tenía unos deseos locos de ver a Charley, asique bajo a paso rápido, sorprendiendo a todos a su paso, hasta llegar al Lobby.

-¡Buenos días, compañeros!-saludo, todos lo miraron.  
-¡Alastor!-Charley estaba en la barra, ella se veía cansada, como si no hubiera dormido mucho.  
-Es bueno verte de pie-dijo Husk, tenía un ala vendada.  
-Querida, parece que me han echado en falta.  
-No tienes idea-dijo Ángel.  
-Intenta que eso que paso no se repita-dijo Baxter.  
-Créanme que no me complace haber estado ausente-sondeo el salón, las cámaras habían desaparecido y también…-¿Dónde se encuentra Vaggie?-Charley hizo una cara rara y aparto la vista.  
-¡Alastor!-Nifty dio una vuelta a su alrededor-¡Ya estás bien!, ¿Ya estás bien, verdad?  
-Yo diría que lo estoy, pero dime, ¿de qué me he perdido?  
-¡Oooh!, ¿por dónde empiezo?, primero Lucifer te noqueo, y eso nos preocupo mucho a todos, luego Charley se peleo con Vaggie y ella se fue, lo que es horrible, ¡eran mi pareja favorita!, luego supimos lo del Reality Show, ¡debiste decirnos de eso, quien sabe cuánta gente me vio despeinada en las mañanas!, luego vino Rosie y tuvimos que prepararnos, ¡Valentino y Vox vinieron con un ejército a asesinarte!, ¡Pero todos en el hotel nos unimos para luchar y hubo explosiones y disparos y Husk se rompió un ala, parecía que nos iban a ganar y a matar a todos!, ¡Y luego Sir Pentius y su hijo se fueron al Cielo!

Alastor había ido siguiendo el relato con una sonrisa que era cada vez más grande y cada vez más falsa, pero lo último fue demasiado, estallo en carcajadas.

-¡Oh, Nifty, pequeña diablillo!, ¡Casi me atrapas!  
-¡Es en serio!  
-Ibas muy bien hasta el final.  
-Está diciendo la verdad, Alastor-dijo Baxter-Pentius y William se fueron, se redimieron.  
-¡Oh, jaja!, ¡no imaginaba que tuvieras ese sentido del humor, Baxter!  
-Te juro que es la verdad-dijo Husk.  
-Lo vi yo misma-dijo Ángel.  
-¡Ja!, ja…je…de acuerdo, es halagador que todos se hallan puesto de acuerdo para hacerme una broma pero debieron planearla mejor, ¡Miren a Charley!-se le acerco-esa no es la cara de alguien que ha cumplido el propósito de su vida, ¿o sí?, a ver, querida, tú me dirás la verdad, te escucho, ¿Lucifer…?  
-Te dejo inconsciente-dijo, sin mirarle.  
-Correcto, ¿Vaggie…?  
-Descubrí que no creía en mí y le dije que se fuera.  
-¡Trágico!, ¿y luego…?  
-Rosie vino porque vio lo que te paso en ese programa que estabas transmitiendo, Baxter nos conto lo demás y que vendrían a atacarte mientras estabas indefenso, asique nos preparamos para proteger el hotel.  
-¡Entonces si hubo una guerra territorial justo aquí!, cariño, te he causado más problemas de los que puedo justificar, veré como compensarlo pero dime, ¿Qué paso después?  
-Todos entraron a refugiarse al Hotel, pero Sir Pentius se quedo fuera, protegiendo la entrada…Valentino iba a matarlo…-apretó los puños sobre su pantalón-entonces la puerta de los arcángeles se abrió, todos pensamos que eran ellos, hubieron muchos gritos-y por fin le miro, con una carga sorprendente de temor y revelación en los ojos-Pent y William se volvieron humanos, los vi, Pent me dio las gracias, y luego se deshicieron en luz, eso fue lo que sucedió.

Alastor se alzo cuan alto era, sus ojos fueron de uno a uno por los presentes en busca de algún gesto que le explicase aquel absurdo, pero más bien le miraban a él como si les preocupase su estado mental, lo que estaba un poquito de mas todo sea dicho, la estática oscilaba de forma irritante a su alrededor.

-Cariño, creo que necesitas sentarte-sugirió Rosie, conduciéndole al sillón.  
-¿Vas a estar bien?-le pregunto Charley, comprensiva pese a todo.  
-Silencio un minuto, por favor, necesito procesar esto-su estática subió y bajo de volumen-entonces…es posible, la redención…  
-Eso parece.  
-Tú lo conseguiste…el evento más extraordinario en la historia de la humanidad… ¡Y me lo perdí!-la estática chillo-¡No puedo creer que me lo perdiera!  
-Salió en las noticias-dijo Husk-pide una copia.  
-¡No es lo mismo!-el pobre se encontraba perplejo, de pronto tomo a Charley del brazo con fuerza.  
-¡Ay, Alastor!  
-¡Hazlo de nuevo!-demando, con la sonrisa rígida  
-¡Me estas lastimando!-se levanto y la empujo sin soltarla.  
-¡Envía a otra alma arriba, repite el milagro!  
-¡Alastor, estas siendo grosero!-le dijo Rosie.  
-¡Vamos, hazlo!  
-¡Es que no puedo!-exclamo, poniéndose a llorar, y por primera vez Alastor no lo encontró adorable, le enfado-¡No sé lo que hice!, ¡No se de que manera lo ayude, solo paso!, Pent no era como el resto.  
-¿Qué dices?, ¿Qué era demasiado tonto para ser realmente malvado?, ¡Prueba con Nifty entonces!, ¡Ella es bastante estúpida!  
-¡Oye!-dijo Baxter, Nifty y su un ruido como de animalillo herido y su ojo se lleno de lagrimas.  
-¡Estas actuando como un cretino!-le dijo Ángel, Husk negaba reprobatoriamente.  
-¡Te digo que no puedo hacerlo!-Charley consiguió liberarse de su agarre-incluso si vuelve a ocurrir, podría tomar meses o años.  
-… ¡Muy bien, me voy!-se dio la vuelta.  
-¡Alastor!  
-¡Vine aquí a ser entretenido, querida, no a que me burlaran!, ¡Husk, Nifty, Baxter, nos vamos todos!-ninguno se movió-¿no me oyeron?  
-¿Crees que somos tus lacayos?-dijo Baxter-nunca en la vida he hecho un trato contigo-fundamentalmente por su fobia al contacto.  
-Y yo te ayudaba porque te quería-gimoteo Nifty-pero me llamaste estúpida, eso fue feo.  
-¿No notaste que debí renovar mi contrato contigo hace dos meses?-dijo Husk-estoy pagando mis deudas con lo que Charley me paga, ya no trabajo para ti.  
-… ¡Rosie!-extendió la mano hacía ella pero retrocedió-Rosie…  
-Estos demonios pusieron en riesgo sus vidas para protegerte, sé que no puedes mostrar bondad pero esperaba que mostrases algo de gratitud, estoy muy decepcionada, Alastor.

Alastor se dio cuenta, y fue tan impactante como la noticia de Sir Pentius, que estaba solo, siempre había habido alguien para él, incluso en vida, un pariente demasiado permisivo, gente impresionable, alguien a quien sostener con amenazas, siempre hubo alguien, y de pronto le habían dejado solo…por Charley, pero veía su mirada dolida y cuando buscaba el odio para ella en su corazón no lo encontraba.

-¡Muy bien!-exclamo, su sonrisa flaqueaba-¿Quién les necesita en cualquier caso?, supongo que iré por las cabezas de los que intentaron matarme, ¡eso debería ser entretenido!, ¡Hasta nunca, no me extrañen!  
-¡Ya vete, primadona!-le grito Ángel.

El demonio de la radio produjo entonces un ruido rarísimo, como una repentina censura, como si resultara que no decía insultos fuertes porque no podía, y se marcho del Hotel.  
\-----0

En la ciudad no se hablaba de otra cosa.

Vaggie lo vio por las pantallas de una tienda y estuvo a punto de correr de vuelta para rescatar a Charley de aquel caos, y entonces eso había ocurrido, ella había tenido razón…había tenido razón, lo había logrado…cada vez que lo pensaba no podía evitar sonreír.

Estuvo vagando por la ciudad toda la semana, durmiendo en los albergues y amenazando a algún tonto por dinero para alimentarse, no sabía qué hacer con su vida, todo su tiempo en el Infierno lo había pasado con Charley, estando con ella, preparándose para ella, velando sus sueños, pensando en su futuro, ahora que por primera vez en cinco años se encontraba sola se sentía perdida, desorientada en un mundo que se había esforzado por conocer; encontró un mirador con una buena vista desde la punta este a la oeste, podía ver el Hotel desde allí, ¿Cómo estaría?, de pronto sintió que algo le daba un tirón, era la pulsera de amigos que aun llevaba puesta.

-¡Allí estas, querida!-Alastor había usado la suya para rastrearle.  
-Vaya, estás vivo.  
-Eso aquí es debatible-se acerco-te quedas en cama una semana y el mundo se transforma, ¡que inapropiado!  
-¿Ya sabes lo que paso?  
-En realidad no quiero hablar de eso… ¿Pero puedes creerlo?, ¡Dos almas!, ¡Al Cielo!, ¡Y me lo perdí!  
-¿Por qué no estás en el hotel celebrando con los demás?  
-Oh, te aseguro que nadie está celebrando, Charley luce como si tuviera que organizar un funeral.  
-¿Qué?  
-En cuanto a mí, no estaba dispuesto a ser estafado de nuevo, asique renuncie.  
-¡¿Qué?!, ¿la abandonaste?  
-No, no, según nuestro contrato verbal yo debía ayudar en el hotel mientras quisiera hacerlo, y ya no quiero, es decir, ¿te parece poco?-sus aspavientos eran menos teatrales cuando estaba enfadado-¡privarme de algo así!, no soy un hada que va por allí cumpliendo los sueños de los demás, exijo un pago y ese pago es que se me entretenga-de pronto Vaggie se echo a reír-¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
-No puedo creer que estés haciendo un berrinche.  
-¡No hago un berrinche!  
-Y tampoco estas sonriendo.

Alastor bajo la mirada, se cubrió la boca y retrocedió, la estática oscilaba de nuevo, ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?, ¿Por qué ya nada salía como deseaba?

-Supongo que no es fácil sostenerla siempre-dijo Vaggie.  
-¿Qué hay de ti?-pregunto, con cierto rencor-Charley te boto, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan contenta?  
-Porque tenía razón-se apoyo en la baranda del mirador-de verdad tenía razón y ahora todos lo saben, incluso si ya no puedo volver con ella eso me hace muy feliz.  
-¿Te hace feliz…que otro consiga lo que quiera, aunque tu pierdas?  
-Se llama empatía, es algo que la mayoría de las personas tenemos.

Alastor se apoyo en la baranda también, ¿empatía, eh?, alguna vez Baxter había intentado explicarle lo que era un sociópata y porque su mente particular le privaba de la capacidad de sentir algo por otras personas que no estuviera directamente ligado a sus propios intereses, teorizaba que podía tener una relación con sus enormes poderes, Alastor no le entendió demasiado y en la mayoría de los casos consideraría patética la idea, pero aquí estaba, hablando con la chica que meses antes no mostraba más que aversión hacia su persona, y estaba feliz por la suerte de Charley, e incluso estaba feliz de hablar con él, a pesar de haberse quedado sin nada, no lo comprendía…no sabía si le gustaría comprenderlo.

-Bien, como te dije, Charley no está precisamente festejando su éxito.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque no lo cree suyo, parece creer que fue obra de la casualidad y no se ve capaz de repetirlo.  
-Maldición-se movió el cabello-eso no es bueno.  
-¿Por qué no vuelves y hablas con ella?  
-No creo que quiera verme-suspiro-se va a dar cuenta por ella misma, no es tonta.  
-No pero es demasiado sensible-suspiro también.  
-… ¿no tienes ninguna otra parte a donde ir?  
-Iba a matar a Valentino y Vox pero se me adelantaron, ni siquiera eso conseguí este día.  
-Es raro verte así, serio.  
-Una sonrisa es el arma más poderosa que puedes esgrimir en el Infierno, Rosie me enseño eso, es básicamente lo que soy, ahora…ahora no estoy seguro, debo pensarlo.  
-Entonces…si una sonrisa es todo lo que eres…y siempre dices que no estás completamente vestido sin una… ¿significa que estas metafóricamente desnudo?-Alastor abrió enorme los ojos y la miro.  
-¿Eso fue una broma?  
-Bueno, yo no soy de bromas.  
-¡Ja!-su sonrisa volvió, incluso menos rígida, como si su quijada hubiera necesitado el descanso-¡No estuvo mal, querida!, diría que Charley tuvo razón sobre otra cosa-señalo sus pulseras.  
-Sí… ¿sabes?, vamos-se adelanto.  
-¿A dónde, querida?  
-¡De regreso al hotel!, vamos a animar a Charley.  
-Ella tal vez te eche de nuevo.  
-Lo soportare.  
-Yo quizás di un lamentable espectáculo antes de irme.  
-Te perdonara, es Charley y creo en ella-Alastor se detuvo-y ella cree en nosotros, hay que darnos otra oportunidad.  
-Lo que dices no está exento de sentido, pero antes de ello, ¿podrías acompañarme tú a un lugar?, hay alguien a quien nunca he podido convencer solo con mis palabras.  
-¿De quién estás hablando?  
\-----0

Al anochecer Charley estaba mirando la puerta de los arcángeles desde el balcón, la última semana había sido una locura, recibió entrevistas, cartas, mucha gente nueva entro a hospedarse en el hotel y las preguntas, Dios, tantas preguntas, debería estar feliz, todo el mundo le decía que debería estar feliz, pero no lo lograba, ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Cómo podía alguien sentirse tan vacio tras lograr una meta largamente anhelada?

-¿Alastor?-percibió el zumbido de la estática-Vaggie-los dos estaban en el bastón.  
-Hola, Charley  
-….hola…  
-Alastor me busco, je, por el sistema de amigos, ¿ves?, me dijo que no estabas bien.  
-Quisiera disculparme por mi conducta de esta mañana, querida, no fue apropiada.  
-Olvídenlo, no tiene importancia…  
-Charley, lo que hice…  
-Eso tampoco importa-le detuvo, con la vista en el suelo.  
-¿Qué es lo que sientes?, puedes decirnos.  
-…No fui yo…  
-Un poco más alto, querida-Vaggie le hizo ademan de que se callara.  
-Yo no hice que Sir Pentius ascendiera, no hice nada por él en realidad.  
-Fuiste amable con él, todo el tiempo.  
-Soy amable con todo el mundo, todo el tiempo, pero fue Baxter quien le dijo donde estaba su hijo, y Nifty quien escuchaba sus historias, Pent me ayudo mucho más a mí de lo que yo le ayude a él, ¿asique porque tomar el crédito?  
-Pero es evidente lo que hiciste, ¡esta ridícula idea!, ¡este hotel!-Alastor se golpeo la cabeza-perdón si me repito, sigo algo agitado.  
-¿El Hotel?, el hotel no existiría si no me hubieras ayudado.  
-¿Y sabes porque te ayude?  
-Porque te encanto como me humillaron en la televisión.  
-No precisamente, lo que vi ese día fue a una nativa del Infierno cantando sobre sueños, esperanzas y algodones de azúcar-se acerco y le tomo de la barbilla-vi un despliegue de energía y pasión como no había conocido nunca, ese entusiasmo vibrante me trajo hasta aquí, ¡y juntos hicimos esto!-abarco el espacio-un lugar donde los demonios pueden reunirse de manera pacífica y ayudarse tanto entre sí que consiguen la redención, ¡nada de esto existiría de no ser por ti!  
-¿Lo entiendes, Charley?-le pregunto Vaggie-amas este lugar y a los que viven aquí, eso es lo que de verdad importa y si salvaste dos almas puedes salvar más.  
-¿A tiempo?

Sus ojos fueron al gran reloj, faltaban menos de seis meses para la próxima limpieza.

-Pensaremos en eso después-le miro-es decir…si dejas que me quede, yo…  
-Y si se me permite volver luego de mí…berrinche.  
-¿Ustedes son amigos ahora?-se miraron-sean honestos, ¿Qué piensan el uno del otro?  
-Bueno, él…no es tan terrible-Charley frunció el ceño-es decir, tiene su gracia, es muy bueno aprendiendo, me gustaban las lecciones de esgrima, está muy bien cuando se calma.  
-¿Entonces…?  
-Creo que me agrada-admitió, Alastor soltó una risilla.  
-¿Y tú?  
-¡Oh, yo adoro a esta chica!  
-Alastor, en serio.  
-Ella me vio serio, y aun está viva, ¿eso cuenta?  
-Dile que si cuenta-pidió Vaggie.  
-Está bien…pero fuiste muy grosero, hasta hiciste llorar a Nifty, vas a tener que disculparte con todos y solo después podrás volver.  
-¡Oh, la chispa, allí esta!-al menos un asomo de ella-lo hare ahora mismo, pero antes: Vaggie y yo te hemos traído a alguien que pensamos te animaría, está adentro.

Charley entro al edificio, detrás del balcón había una sala grande para visitas, en plan mirador, una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubio esperaba allí.

-Mamá.


	17. Chapter 17

17 

La madre de Charley, Lilith, era sin duda una de las personalidades más reconocibles en el Infierno, una estrella de éxito que hacia suspirar de amor y deseo a los demonios por miles, Alastor, que cuando no se estaba divirtiendo buscaba que le divirtieran, había tratado demasiadas veces de conseguir un show privado de su parte, sin éxito, lo que debía ser la frustración más linda en su vida, pero esta vez, como dijera Husk, llevo un as bajo la manga.

-¡Mamá!-Charley corrió a sus brazos.  
-Cariño-la abrazo-has pasado por tanto.  
-Vamos a dejarles solos-dijo Vaggie.  
-¡Oh!, sí-Alastor le dejo a desgana-tengo varias disculpas que ofrecer, con permiso, querida, Madam.  
-Tu cabello esta hecho un desastre-dijo Lilith.

Su madre podía ser algo superficial pero era su manera de llegar a las cosas, saco un cepillo de su bolso y Charley dejo que le cepillara el cabello, como cuando era una niña.

-Asique…-empezó, con esa calma tan suya-los pecadores pueden ir al Cielo.  
-Así es…papá no regreso a decirme nada, supongo que también lo acepto… ¿lo has visto?, ¿está molesto?  
-No he visto a tu padre en mucho tiempo, en realidad-tiro de un nudo hasta soltarlo-dime, ¿Qué sentiste cuando eso pasó?

Charley parpadeo, sorprendentemente nadie le había hecho esa pregunta hasta entonces, todos querían saber los cómo, los porque, si pasaría de nuevo, pero nadie le había preguntado como se había sentido ella en ese momento, al considerarlo empezó a temblar.

-Me asuste…cuando creí que los arcángeles venían, me dio mucho miedo…  
-Aja…  
-Y luego vi a Pent y William, como humanos, sentí que eran como yo…y no quise que se fueran-las lagrimas afloraron de nuevo-no quería que me dejaran, Pent era…era mi amigo…él era amable conmigo, de verdad lo era…-se restregó los ojos-¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta?, ¡esto era lo que quería!, ¡debería estar feliz!  
-¿No lo estás?  
-Sí, pero también estoy triste.  
-Añorar es algo muy humano, cariño.  
-¿Ese es mi problema?, ¿soy como un humano?  
-Solo es un problema si lo crees-ya que había soltado los nudos se ocupo de dejarle la cabellera lisa como cortina de oro-tienes que recordar porque empezaste a hacer esto.  
-Creí que era por Dorian, pensaba que podría evitar que los arcángeles siguieran…no fueron ellos, Vaggie mato a Dorian.  
-¿La odias por eso?-pregunto, su reacción indicaba que ya estaba enterada-recuerdo cuando dijiste odiar a los arcángeles.  
-No quiero odiar a Vaggie, no quiero odiar, pero me duele aquí-apunto a su corazón.  
-Te exiges demasiado-saco un pañuelo y le limpio el rostro-además, te estás equivocando en algo, Dorian solo fue un empujón, has querido hacer una diferencia toda tu vida, recuerdo cuando eras más chica y regalabas dulces a los demonios por la calle, tu padre creía que alguien iba a comerte cualquier día.  
-Mamá… ¿papá me odia?

Lilith se detuvo, acaricio su rostro, frotándole una de sus rojas mejillas, antes de sonreír con tristeza.

-El día más feliz de su vida fue cuando naciste, recuerdo que te miraba en la cuna y me decía “hicimos esto juntos, así debe sentirse Dios”, pero hay cosas sobre él que no sabes.  
-¿No puedes decirme?-negó.  
-Lo hará él mismo, en su momento, tú tienes que pensar en lo que harás a partir de ahora.  
-No puedo abandonar el hotel-dijo, con un suspiro-todos están esperando que realice otro milagro y no sé si puedo hacerlo…pero necesito intentarlo-se levanto-aun hay tiempo y los arcángeles siguen siendo una amenaza, tengo que ser fuerte-sonrío y miro a su madre-esta es mi gente, es mi deber guiarles.  
-Ahora hablas como una verdadera princesa.  
-¿Te quedaras?  
-Unos días, sabes cuan ocupada me encuentro, pero me encantaría que me mostrases lo que has creado aquí.  
-Lo hare-la abrazo-gracias, mamá.  
\-----0

Así pues, las cosas regresaron a la normalidad…si es que tal cosa existe en el Infierno.

Charley despejo una pared en el comedor y coloco una foto que le tomaran con Sir Pentius, la primera de muchas esperaba, y retomo sus labores con renovadas energías, lo mismo podía decirse del resto, hubo que formar nuevos grupos de ayuda y agregarle adornos a los brazaletes cuando se acabaron los colores para las parejas de amigos asique los primeros días fueron bastante agitados hasta que se recupero el orden general.

A veces se encontraba con Vaggie, ella estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos, ocupaba una habitación aparte ahora y estaba dando clases de esgrima a Alastor pero aparte de intercambiar saludos no se hablaban demasiado, Charley le había dicho que no estaba enfadada con ella, ya no, solo decepcionada, entendía que la muerte de Dorian había sido un terrible accidente y lo intimidante que su padre podía ser pero necesitaba un tiempo fuera , concentrarse en el Hotel y poner en orden sus ideas, antes de decidir qué hacer con su relación.

Lo más entretenido durante los siguientes días fue Alastor, tenía prohibido estar en el hotel hasta obtener una disculpa de todos a los que hubiera ofendido y no le resulto tan fácil como esperaba, Rosie cedió primero, por su puro afecto maternal que siempre le llevaba a apoyarle cuando lo veía tratar de verdad, Husk hizo que pagara el resto de su deuda y tendría que cubrir algunos turnos en el bar, a ver si le gustaba ser el que preparaba los tragos mientras los demás se divertían, tuvo que dejar que Baxter experimentase con él aunque eso no había estado tan mal, tuvo que dejar que Ángel le besara, jamás sacaría ese sabor de su boca, pero Nifty estaba siendo un hueso duro de roer, le tenía vagando cual alma en pena por los alrededores del hotel hasta que la veía en el lobby y podía abordarla.

-¡Vamos, querida!  
-¡No!  
-¡Necesito estar aquí!, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?  
-Nada.  
-¿Serviría si me insultases también?  
-Me llamaste estúpida, ¡tú eres estúpido!, ¡Y un patán egocéntrico que solo se preocupa por si mismo!, ¡Y no eres tan encantador como crees!  
-¡Bien!, ¿ya estoy perdonado?  
-¡No!, a ti no te importa cómo me siento.  
-Realmente parece que es algo que no puedo hacer… ¡Oh!, ¿y si te dejo clavar un alfiler en mi ojo?, ¿no sería el dolor equiparable?  
-Eres un masoquista, disfrutarías eso.  
-Je, ¡cierto!-su estática oscilo por un momento-tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer para convencerte.  
-Dios mío-Nifty se tallo el ojo-Alastor, agáchate un momento y escúchame, escúchame de verdad.  
-Te escucho.  
-Cuando nos conocimos yo la estaba pasando mal, soy pequeña y muchos demonios creen que soy rara porque me gusta el orden o que soy molesta porque hablo mucho, me ven como a un bocadillo, tú fuiste el primero en ser amable, en decirme que era adorable y apreciar lo que hacía, y yo creí, de verdad creí que lo decías en serio.  
-¡Y así es!  
-Pero también dijiste que era estúpida, y me di cuenta de que lo decías en serio también, tú no aprendes, ni cambias, vives para el momento y eso…eso me da mucha lástima.  
-¿Lastima?

¿Lastima?, ¿Cómo podía alguien sentir lástima por él?, era un monstruo, lo fue en vida y en el Infierno se desprendió de cualquier cadena moral que le hubiese retenido antes, no necesitaba eso, no necesitaba lastima, afecto o compasión de la gente… ¿o sí?, se cubrió la boca, para que nadie viera que su sonrisa se esfumaba, ¿Dónde habría parado sin el apoyo de Rosie?, y Vaggie fue capaz de confrontarle y hacerle entender algunas cosas al mostrarle comprensión, además extrañaba muchísimo a Charley, extrañaba su voz cantando en las mañanas y su sonrisa de niña, y ahora Nifty decía tenerle lastima, cuando según él solo estaba llevando su enfado demasiado lejos.

-Nifty-empezó, con una media sonrisa, y volvió a cubrirse, no podía sostenerla-creo que he perdido el control.  
-¿Y eso como te hace sentir?  
-No me gusta…no es…no es divertido, me… ¿esto fue lo que te hice sentir?  
-No exactamente, pero creo que es lo más parecido para ti.  
-…Lo siento…no se repetirá.

Su ojo era tan grande que se veía reflejado en este, y se sintió súbitamente escudriñado, como un bicho mirado a través de una lupa, pero luego Nifty sonrío y adelanto la mano para acomodarle un mechón de cabello fuera de lugar.

-Está bien, te perdono, pero intenta pensar más en como haces sentir a la gente.  
-Lo intentare.  
-Y…voy a pensar en algo que te moleste un montón para desquitarme.  
-¡Ja!-eso le devolvió la sonrisa-casi olvidaba donde me encontraba, esperare expectante por el castigo.

Así pues, Alastor pudo volver al hotel, echar unos chasquidos aquí y allá para reparar partes de la estructura que se habían dañado durante la batalla y volver a acercarse a Charley, la encontró cambiada, más madura, amable y dedicada como siempre pero menos alborotada y en un principio aquello le desagrado, pero trato de hacer lo que le dijera Nifty, reflexiono profunda y exhaustivamente en los últimos acontecimientos hasta que concluyo que Charley estaba creciendo como persona, algo poco común en los pecadores pero ella no era como ellos, y comenzar a dejar las actitudes infantiles era parte crucial en este crecimiento, lo importante es que no se hubiera alterado su esencia.

Un día, uno de esos en los que había quedado de cubrir a Husk, estaba puliendo copas con el estrés de quien no ha hallado nada mejor que hacer con su vida cuando Charley se acerco a la barra junto a Nifty y Molly, la hermana melliza de Ángel se estaba quedando en el hotel, Arackniss se había marchado pues prefería el negocio de la familia, y ella era justo como Ángel le describiera alguna vez: Una habladora incontenible, porque Nifty podía decirte todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza cuando le preguntaras pero esta chica tenia tendencia a monologar.

-Charley, querida, ¿Cómo va todo?  
-Muy bien, gracias, Nifty dijo que querías otro amigo en el programa.  
-¿Eso dijo?-le miro, para ser tan enana sonreía con demasiada maldad.  
-Y sugirió a Molly, lo cual es genial porque no había logrado asignarla, seguro ustedes dos pueden llevarse muy bien.  
-¡Hola!-otra cosa con Molly es que era demasiado física, le tomo la mano de la nada y Alastor a punto estuvo de mandarla volando al otro lado del lobby, pero se contuvo-¡Me alegra mucho conocerte al fin!, ¡Ángel me ha hablado mucho de ti y todos dicen que das un maldito miedo pero creo que luces gracioso!, ¡como un venado!, ¡cuando era niña el abuelo nos llevaba al bosque y veíamos venados, eran muy lindos!

Oh…Dulce Señor del Infierno…era demasiado ruidosa.

-¿Qué dices, Alastor?-pregunto Nifty, toda dulzura y malevolencia-¿no te agrada?  
-… ¡Seguro aprenderé a valorarla!-ser amable requería un poco de hipocresía.  
-Ángel me dijo que te dijera que si me haces daño toda la familia va a perseguirte y esas son…-hizo la cuenta-¡Como cincuenta y tres ametralladoras!, pero que si te portas bien te podía invitar a nuestra cena familiar, ¡nos reunimos y tenemos un gran banquete!, ¡te va a encantar!

Asique era ser acribillado por cincuenta y tres ametralladoras o asistir a una cena donde podría hacer algo para que le acribillasen con cincuenta y tres ametralladoras, ¡menudo trato!, no podía negarse puesto que era el castigo asignado por Nifty y si lo rechazaba Charley podía expulsarle de nuevo…y de pronto lo recordó, ¿no decía Ángel siempre que Molly era la buena?, un adjetivo interesante para un demonio y lo cierto es que parecía de lo más inofensiva, entendía que había acabado en el Infierno porque se unió al negocio de venta de drogas e la familia luego de que Ángel muriera, hizo algunas cosas bastante feas y una sobredosis fue su perdición pero era un historial ridículo en comparación a otros; de hecho Alastor había dedicado mucho de su tiempo a un análisis de los huéspedes para tratar de adivinar quién sería el siguiente en ascender y Molly era, con mucho, la mejor apuesta, necesitaba estar cerca de ella, asegurarse de que no se lo perdería de nuevo.

-¡Suena maravilloso, querida!-todas esas reflexiones se dieron en una oscilación de diales-no tengo dudas de que tu y yo seremos grandes amigos, ¡siéntate!, ¡cuéntame todo sobre ti!  
-Que te aproveche-rio Nifty, yéndose a limpiar.  
-¿Te quedas también, Charley?-le pregunto Alastor-Husk me ha enseñado como preparar ese té helado que te gusta.  
-Es muy lindo de tu parte pero tengo que trabajar-se alejo un poco y se detuvo-mamá acepto cantar en el comedor esta noche, veré que otro te cubra para que puedas asistir.  
-¡Gracias!  
-A mi me gustaría beber algo-dijo Molly-¡Oh!, ¿sabes hacer margaritas?, a mamá le encantan, en navidad ella solía poner uvas verdes en la jarra y lo dejaba reposar todo un día y luego nos daba una a cada uno, eran acidas y dulces y te dejaban un cosquilleo en la nariz, pero cuesta tanto conseguir uvas en el infierno, Ángel dice que tu consigues lo que sea, ¿crees poder conseguir unas uvas?

Alastor le miro con una sonrisa tipo, “Quisiera arrancarte la cara a mordiscos”, chasco los dedos e hizo aparecer un tazón de uvas, quizás eso le callara algunos minutos, mientras pensaba.  
\-----0

Lilith se quedo en el hotel un par de semanas mas y luego se retiro, lo de “tener demasiadas ocupaciones” no era tan cierto, en realidad la violenta guerra territorial ante el hotel y sus consecuencias habían trastocado la vida de todos, de muchas maneras, entre ellas estaba el hecho de que los dos Señores del Infierno muertos habían sido los principales distribuidores de entretenimiento de la ciudad por lo que, conforme pasaba la impresión de la ascensión, todos estaban un poco preguntándose quién tomaría las vacantes y muchos se habían quedado sin que hacer.

Pero aunque quisiera no podía quedarse con Charley, Lucifer solo le dio permiso hasta entonces, durante todo el trayecto hasta el palacio infernal a las afueras de la ciudad estuvo sumida en negros pensamientos, casi siete meses antes Charley le había dejado un mensaje de voz cargado de congoja en el que le decía que la entrevista había sido un fiasco y se mostraba desanimada, quería su consejo y ella quiso ir a dárselo pero Lucifer le ordeno que la ignorara, “nunca crecerá si la sigues escondiendo bajo tu falda”, lo siguiente que supo es que el maniático y manipulador Demonio de la Radio se había acercado a ella y usurpado su proyecto como otra fuente personal de diversión, “Le enseñe a no dejarse embaucar, si lo hacen será su culpa” le dijo Lucifer, cuando expreso su preocupación; cuando Charley era niña era la luz de sus ojos, la razón de sus desvelos, pero con los años Lucifer se había vuelto cada vez más distante y frio con ella.

-Bienvenida a casa, amor-le saludo desde su trono.  
-Lucifer.  
-¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra hija?  
-Fuerte-el diablo sonrío.  
-Eso está bien.  
-Me sorprende mucho que no te muestres más conmovido por lo que sucedió, dos almas fueron al Cielo, la redención es posible, tal y como Charley lo dijo, ¿no significa eso nada para ti?  
-Lo es todo ahora-en ocasiones una sombra rodeaba a Lucifer, una sombra de aspecto cabrío que resaltaba demasiado el brillo blanco de sus ojos-no es como si no hubiéramos oído esta historia antes, un alma buena en un mundo oscuro y la salvación del mundo a cambio de su sacrificio.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-se adelanto-¿Qué va a pasarle a Charley?, ¿Qué estas pensando hacer?

La propia oscuridad le obligo a detener su avance y guardar silencio, alguna vez Lucifer fue un Ángel, un ser puro que le rescato cuando ella abandono su destino a cambio de libertad y derechos, en su corazón siempre le amo, pero desde que los arcángeles comenzaran sus limpiezas todo había ido empeorando, veía ahora en medio de aquella sombra salvaje, buscando la luz que recordaba, y no podía encontrarla, había sido robada.


	18. Chapter 18

18 

Tiempo, todo lo que se necesita es tiempo, y eso vale tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo.

Katie Killjoy, en un claro ejemplo de que la mala hierba nunca muere, estuvo algunas semanas en recuperación, rumiando un odio del tamaño del Infierno mismo, hasta que sus piernas se recuperaron y entonces no perdió ni un minuto para volver a las andadas, con crueldad y fuerza tomo el control de los viejos estudios de Vox y puso a todos a trabajar de nuevo, Tom no estaba allí, se había ido al Hotel a rehabilitarse pero ya se ocuparía de él.

Oh, iba a ocuparse de todos.  
\-----0

En el Hotel las cosas progresaban y se respiraba un ambiente esperanzador, habían pasado otros dos meses desde la guerra territorial y aunque algunos comenzaban a preguntarse cuando habría otra ascensión, de pecadores es ser impacientes, Charley los tranquilizaba, no necesitaban apresurarse, lo que necesitaban era dar su mejor esfuerzo para descubrir exactamente como había ocurrido, aunque eso ultimo se lo decía solo a sí misma, se había obsesionado con descubrir la formula exacta de la redención.

Paseaba por el hotel con su libretita, asomándose a los salones para ver que hacían todos, anotando pequeños detalles de interés aquí y allá, Alastor, tan interesado como ella en el asunto, y Vaggie, que aun pensaba en que debían tener una larga conversación personal, la importunaban en cualquier momento para preguntarle si había novedades y luego de varias veces diciéndole que la dejaran en paz estableció que mejor lo agendaban, asique se reunían en el comedor a cierta hora para hablar de sus progresos, justo como hiciera antaño con Sir Pentius.

-¿Y cómo estuvo la cena con la familia de Ángel?-pregunto Vaggie, que siempre buscaba comenzar la conversación por algún lado.  
-¡Nada mal, en realidad!, no soy fan de la carne demasiado cocida pero la abuela de Ángel es una magnifica cocinera.  
-¿La estas pasando bien con Molly?-pregunto Charley.  
-¡Claro que sí!, es una niña encantadora.

Al principio había ajustado su estática para que las peroratas de la araña fueran menos fuertes a sus oídos, eso le ayudo a ignorarla sin temor a perderse algo importante hasta que un día la misma Molly guardo silencio y se le quedo viendo con esos ojos tan grandes que tenía, Alastor pensaba que parecía un encandilado, y de pronto Molly le pregunto si no quería decir él algo, como cayendo en la cuenta de que, aunque fuera por cortesía, había que dar esa oportunidad; allí descubrió que Molly no era solo una habladora sino que tan bien era extremadamente curiosa y una oyente excelente, asique ahora se turnaban y cuando Alastor tenía suficiente de su voz le daba un tironcito en el cabello para que se callase, entonces él podía contarle alguna historia de su vida, nada oscuro ni macabro que empañase su frágil inocencia, pero estaba bien si compartía algunas noticias generales y las recetas que más le gustaban, mejoro muchísimo las cosas.

-Tal vez podrías llevarla a las lecciones de esgrimas-sugirió Vaggie.  
-No, no, no, nada de armas para la pequeña Molly.  
-¿Te lo pidió Ángel o la estas cuidando ahora?  
-Imagino que estaría de acuerdo conmigo.  
-A mi me gustaría volver a las lecciones-dijo Charley de pronto, Vaggie le miro con el ojo muy abierto-es aburrido practicar sola, ¿te parece bien?  
-Eso…-sonrío-eso me encantaría, puedes venir esta misma tarde, si quieres.  
-Tienes muchos alumnos nuevos, ¿te han dicho algo interesante sobre cómo se sienten?

Alastor presto medianamente atención a lo que siguió de la plática, sabia las cosas que habían dicho los alumnos de Vaggie, sobre lo motivados y con nuevas energías que se sentían, porque él mismo seguía tomando las lecciones, sus pensamientos fueron por otras partes y su vista se cubrió de estática brevemente.

Desde que Lucifer le atacase sus poderes no estaban del todo bien y solo lo había comentado con Baxter, era un daño mínimo pero permanente según él, a veces tenía que chasquear más de una vez para conseguir algo y en otras ocasiones se sentía tan sobrecargado, cuando siempre pudo liberar su energía con facilidad, que tenía que apartarse de todos, entonces se iba al bosque a las afueras de la ciudad y daba casería a alguno de los peligrosísimos y bizarros seres que poblaban aquellos paramos de pesadilla, abatir a un pecador habría sido más fácil pero entonces no habría podido llevarlo al hotel, poner algo de jazz y seleccionar las partes más apetitosas para la cena, a veces se preguntaba porque se estaba complicando tanto la existencia.

-¿Katie Killjoy?-el nombre inesperado le atrajo de regreso-¿vas a ir a una entrevista con esa perra?  
-¡Uf, esa fue fuerte!, serán cinco, querida.

En su manía de salvaguardar a Molly, y porque vaya que era necesario, Alastor le había sugerido a Charley la implementación de un bote de groserías, habían demonios que metían dinero desde antes, como quien hace fondo, pero mejoro el lenguaje de la mayoría.

-Ella te odia-dijo, sacando un billete-¡casi mata a medio mundo en la batalla usando a su compañero!  
-Ya sé, pero ahora está a cargo del canal y debo hacer estas presentaciones para que el Hotel siga vigente.  
-¿Puedo acompañarte?  
-¿También yo?  
-Llevare a Ángel y Husk por seguridad, ustedes dos juntos pueden ser…demasiado, quizás, recuerdo que la ultima vez golpeaste en la cara al camarógrafo-eso hizo que ambas rieran.  
-Te apoyaremos en espíritu entonces, supongo-dijo Alastor a desgana.  
-¿Segura que Ángel y Husk serán suficiente?

Muy segura, era un secreto a voces que Ángel y Husk estaban juntos desde la batalla, alguien decía que los había visto besarse en el campo aunque eso no estaba confirmado por las partes, lo que sí que sabían es que Ángel cuido de Husk durante todo el tiempo que tardo su ala en recuperarse, porque un dolor de ala afecta medio esqueleto, que en un par de ocasiones habían visto al gato saliendo de la habitación de la araña a horas sospechosas y que seguían saliendo a los clubes juntos, ¡oh, claro que Ángel lo admitía!, “Me mata lo viejo que es, como salir con un abuelo, he tenido que explicarle las cosas más extrañas”, pero Husk era demasiado rígido para hacerlo, “¿acaso los maricas no merecen amigos?, déjennos en paz”, y echaba un dólar al bote.

Sí, con esos dos tendría protección suficiente.  
\-----0

Tom, que creía que ya había salido de la trinchera, fue el primero en sospechar de una trampa y le advirtió a Charley pero ella estaba decidida a mantener la buena fe y no dejarse amilanar, después de todo, ¿Qué podía hacerle alguien como Katie Killjoy en vivo y después de lo sucedido?

-¡Saludos!, hoy nos acompaña en el estudio la princesa Charley, como todos saben han pasado ocho meses desde que comenzó su controversial programa de rehabilitación en el Hotel Hazbin y dos desde que envió a dos almas al Cielo, ¡un milagro autentico!, y ahora está aquí para hablarnos de sus más recientes progresos.

Por más que lo había intentado Charley no podía cambiar la opinión general de que había sido ella quien obro el milagro, cual si poseyera una varita mágica redentora, intento aclararlo otra vez y comenzó a hablar sobre los servicios que ofrecía el hotel y los progresos vistos en diferentes demonios mientras Katie solo escuchaba, con inesperada atención, sonriendo y haciendo un ruido que hacía pensar que sus dientes también crujían.

-En resumen, no puedo confirmar cuando subirá la siguiente alma pero estamos haciendo nuestros mejores esfuerzos, mi meta es que eventualmente todos lo logren.  
-¿Y qué hay de ti?-pregunto Katie.  
-¿Eh…como?  
-La mayoría de nosotros somos almas pecadores, supongo que cuando lo piensas realmente bien puedes aceptar que algunos merecen un futuro mejor, pero tú eres otra…cosa-le sonrío con descaro-un hibrido, ¿no es así?  
-¿Hibrido?  
-Hija de un ángel caído y una humana convertida en demonio, no puedo evitar preguntármelo, ¿crees que allá arriba aceptaran a una aberración como tú?

-Ahora sí-Ángel estuvo por adelantarse pero Husk la retuvo.  
-Aun no-uno estaba allí para dar los golpes, el otro para saber cuándo darlos.

-Tal vez lo que pase al final, si es que tienes éxito, es que te quedaras aquí abajo con lo peor de nosotros.  
-Eso no…eso no lo sé, nadie lo sabe.  
-Oh, pero yo si lo sé-dijo, poniéndosele peligrosamente cerca-soy una profesional y no hago declaraciones a la ligera, por eso, antes de llamarte, conseguí una exclusiva con nuestro amo y señor.  
-¿Mi…padre?-su corazón se hundió.  
-Ya sabrás lo que su presencia le hace a las cámaras pero lo confirmo para mi, tu, pequeñita-nunca una palabra tan dulce sonó tan acida-perteneces aquí, puedes ser todo lo tierna y noble que quieras y salvar a unos cuantos patéticos pecadores pero el hecho es que estas atrapada, porque en el fondo…  
-No…  
-Muy en el fondo…  
-…no…  
-Eres lo peor entre nosotros.  
-¡¡NO!!

Esa era un buen momento para que Ángel y Husk intervinieran y la sacaran de allí pero antes de que lo hicieran tuvieron que cubrirse porque toda la eléctrica del edificio estallo en llamas, Charley tenia los cuernos largos y los ojos como dos brasas, pero solo por unos segundos, reacciono, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se levanto avergonzada.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?-rio Katie, impasible ante la destrucción de su estudio.  
-Vámonos de aquí-Husk tomo a Charley y la empujo lejos de la reportera.  
-Si te vuelves a acercar te las veras conmigo-amenazo Ángel.  
-¡No me acercaría a ese monstruo ni con una vara de tres metros!-grito, mientras se iban-¡Nadie debería, quizás en realidad destruyo a esas almas que dice haber salvado!, ¡Es una gran farsante, un fracaso!, ¡Jajaja!

Charley no dijo nada en el camino de vuelta, tampoco estaba llorando por lo que se preocuparon mucho, parecía medio en shock, al llegar al hotel supieron que todos habían estado mirando el programa por la forma en que le miraban, incluso si lo ultimo no se había transmitido por la televisión no habían faltado demonios en el estudio que grabaran el incidente en sus teléfonos y lo compartieran en segundos.

-¡Charley!-Vaggie fue la primera en ir a su lado-¿estás bien?  
-¿Es cierto lo que escuchamos?-pregunto Alastor, mirándole bajo una luz diferente-¿no puedes ascender?  
-¡Claro que no es cierto!-estallo Vaggie-¡Obviamente esa maldita zorra estaba mintiendo!  
-Pero si lo piensas…-hablaba mucho de su interés que no mencionara el bote de groserías.  
-No hay nada que pensar, ¡por supuesto que si nosotros podemos redimirnos ella también!  
-Pero…ella no tiene nada que redimir-la miro-nació aquí y podría jurar que no ha cometido un pecado en su vida, ni siquiera uno de los más tontos, entonces, ¿Por qué sigue aquí?  
-¡Basta!, ¡esto no ayuda!-se le acerco-Charley…Charley, di algo, ¿Qué tienes?

Ella le miro, sus cuernos se habían ido pero sus ojos seguían amarillos, abrió la boca, la cerro, bajo la mirada y se fue andando escaleras arriba, Vaggie trato de seguirla.

-Quizás sea mejor que le des espacio, querida-Alastor le detuvo.  
-¿Tenias que decir todo eso?, ¿no has aprendido nada?  
-No veo como calza la empatía en este escenario, hablamos de hechos.  
-¿Y ustedes porque no hicieron nada?-se volvió a Husk y Ángel.  
-Eso no es justo, la sacamos de allí antes de que matara a alguien.  
-Eso no hubiera pasado.  
-Conozco la mirada de un asesino, créeme, iba a pasar.  
-Yo jamás me imagine que pudiese estallar de ese modo-dijo Ángel-que injusticia, después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros…ella debería tener también la oportunidad, digo, ¿Qué culpa tiene de que Lucifer sea su padre?  
\-----0

Charley se estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo, subió hasta la salita ante el balcón principal y allí se detuvo, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

-¿Es verdad?-pregunto al aire, y una oscuridad de ultratumba se apodero de la estancia-¡Dímelo!, ¿es verdad?  
-Es la verdad, manzanita.

La oscuridad se condenso en un asiento, tomando la forma de Lucifer, Charley le miro y se trago su llanto, no quería, no quería volver a mostrarse débil en frente de él.

-Asique, ¿quieres hablar sobre eso?  
-…no.  
-¿No?-alzo la ceja, apenas un poco interesado.  
-¿Para qué?, ella lo dijo, me quedare aquí con lo peor que existe, pero aunque sean lo peor va a importarme, y cuando los arcángeles vengan a matarlos va a dolerme-le miro de frente-tuve suficiente, ¿me escuchaste?, quiero respuestas.

La forma en que su padre sonreía le recordaba un poco a Alastor, como si el mundo fuera una enorme broma y las personas a su alrededor payasos de feria, pero mientras Alastor mostraba fascinación e interés en todo lo que le era novedoso su padre denotaba una perpetua condescendencia, como si ya se supiera las bromas de antemano.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser de este modo?, ¿Por qué es necesario controlar la población del Infierno?, los pecadores llegan en todo momento, sin pausa, lo sé, ¡pero la ciudad podría expandirse fuera del pentagrama!, ¡se pueden construir más edificios!, ¿Por qué los exterminios son tu única alternativa?  
-¿Estás segura de que estas lista para saberlo?  
-Lista o no: tengo que saberlo.  
-En ese caso te diré…que en el principio solo había oscuridad…

Y la oscuridad lleno toda la estancia, al punto que Charley creyó haberse quedado ciega, luego, en el centro mismo de la oscuridad, surgió una chispa de luz, que comenzó a extenderse y mover la oscuridad, no la borraba, ni la consumía, solo iba encogiéndola y apretándola hasta reducirla a una bola muy, muy pequeña, y ahora Charley solo veía luz y esa bola de oscuridad, que luego se fue cubriendo de materia creada de la nada, pedazos y pedazos de escombros hasta quedar totalmente metida en… ¿eso era…?

-La Tierra-su padre sostuvo el esferoide en el aire-por debajo de este pequeño mundo está el Infierno y en su núcleo, bajo el centro de la ciudad y atado por los sellos del pentagrama, está atrapada la oscuridad en su forma más pura, es el mal primigenio, que contamina y corrompe todo lo que pisa este planeta, lo hace con los humanos, lo hizo conmigo, lo hará eventualmente contigo.  
-Oh, Dios-apretó su collar, la pluma de arcángel.  
-Fui enviado a este mundo con una misión muy concretar: contener a la entidad, porque de liberarse destruiría y consumiría toda la creación, no puede morir y pasa cada segundo intentado liberarse, pero con el tiempo descubrí que si se le alimenta se calma.  
-¿Si se le alimenta?-dijo, con un hilo de voz.  
-Le gusta la sangre de las almas condenadas, cuando se puso a los humanos en este planeta era evidente que caerían en sus garras si no se impedía, pero yo ya había sido tocado por su poder, no lamente ni un segundo llevarles a la senda del mal que les conduciría eventualmente al Infierno, debido a eso también tuve que caer, coloque sellos sagrados en las cinco puntas de la ciudad y busque la forma de hacer aquello para lo que fui creado.

Durante mucho tiempo no fue tan difícil, no una vez la cantidad de pecadores fue lo suficientemente elevada, la energía de la entidad reforzaba todo lo malo en las almas, corrompiéndoles, transformándoles en formas bizarras que decían algo de estas y mucho de la omnisapiencia y maldad de la entidad, los pecadores se mataban entre si todo el tiempo, primero por temor, por supervivencia, luego por poder, eventualmente los más poderosos formaron ejércitos para batallar entre sí por cosas que en realidad nunca les pertenecerían, la sangre de los caídos se filtraba por el suelo de la ciudad, hasta su núcleo y la entidad dormitaba tranquila.

Aquello funciono por siglos, por milenios, y luego apareció en escena el Demonio de la Radio, Alastor había trastocado el sistema al detener las guerras territoriales, las almas seguían cayendo, captando la oscuridad de la entidad, pero la sangre que aportaban para alimentarla no le era suficiente, si se descontrolaba lo suficiente podría escapar, ¿Qué podía hacer él?, si comenzaba a masacrar el mismo a la población de forma indiscriminada esos malditos demonios se le irían encima y si él moría el sello se rompería, oh, sí, podía morir, podía ser asesinado por cualquier cosa excepto la entidad misma.

-Y luego naciste-hizo desaparecer la falsa Tierra-y entendí lo que tenía que hacer y lo que podía perder ese mismo día.

La entidad no podía morir, pero también podía ser asesinada si se le daba algo puro, algo que fuera como veneno, y allí estaba su pequeña hija, la cosa más pura bajo la Tierra y condenada a vivir en el Infierno por su ascendencia, podría haberse ahorrado eso, podría haberle sacrificado y entonces, tal vez, obtener de regreso el lugar que alguna vez tuvo en el Cielo, pero no pudo, la amaba demasiado.

-Papá…  
-Sé que he sido duro y cruel contigo, Charley, pero forjar la oscuridad dentro de ti es la única forma en que podrías ser realmente feliz en nuestro mundo, tu insistencia en buscar lo bueno se está convirtiendo en un peligro para todos.

Al no poder sacrificarla tuvo que pedir ayuda de arriba y así comenzaron las limpiezas, los arcángeles llegaban cada año y asesinaban de manera indiscriminada a todos los demonios que podían por un día, la sangre se filtraba, la población era controlada y él podía seguir viendo como su pequeña manzanita crecía y maduraba, ¿pero por cuanto más?, si seguía por ese camino, ya fuera que consiguiera o no lo que se proponía, estaba perdida, si fallaba puede que los mismos demonios, sintiéndose engañados, la matasen, si lo lograba quedarían tan pocos demonios en el Infierno que no serian suficientes para alimentar a la entidad y ella moriría, ya sea que sacrificada para salvar al resto o asesinada con todos cuando la criatura se liberase.

Charley se sentó, asimilando lo escuchado y aun apretado su collar, tenía unas ganas locas de gritar, de llorar, de saltar por la ventana, ¿eso era todo?, ¿su sueño una trampa y su existencia un castigo?

-¿De verdad no se puede hacer nada?-pregunto, volviendo de golpe a ser una niña asustada.  
-Existe una alternativa-dijo su padre, con la oscuridad envolviéndole y los ojos brillantes-la entidad debe comer algo puro.  
-Algo puro…  
-Hay que matar a un Arcángel.


	19. Chapter 19

19

“En el arcoíris hay felicidad, y es por ella que tanto batalle”

Charley, usando un vestido ligero, negro con detalles rojos, salió del hotel durante y se encamino al centro de la ciudad, el reloj de la torre marcaba que faltaba un día para la Limpieza pero en realidad no faltaban sino unos minutos y serian unos minutos después cuando Vaggie despertase en la cama que habían vuelto a compartir y encontrase su nota.

“Todo para fallar una y otra vez, mis sueños, nunca cumpliré…”

En la plaza le esperaba su padre, oscuridad con ojos blancos, sosteniendo una espada para ella, la espada tenía un adorno en forma de manzana en el pomo; ¿Cuánto tardaría Vaggie en leer la nota y asimilar su significado?

“Ya veo que es mi destino… ¿Qué más se querría de mi?, resulta que el mundo está mal…cambiarlo depende de mí…”

¿Saldría corriendo a alcanzarla o correría por el Hotel golpeando en todas las puertas?, ¿Qué les diría a todos?, seguro habría un gran alboroto y muchas maldiciones, el bote de groserías iba a llenarse; recibió la espada y la saco de su funda, la hoja brillaba como plata pura.

“Algunos buscan amaneceres…tras la lluvia siempre voy, ninguno consigue lo que busca, resulta que aquí nunca brilla el sol…persiguiendo el arcoíris…buscando un pájaro azul…quizás no lo consiga nunca, quizás me este buscando…a mi…”

Y en unos minutos, cuando comprendieran a donde había ido y lo que pensaba hacer, ¿irían a salvarla?, cuando llegasen, ¿aun estaría viva?

En el gran reloj comenzaron a sonar, lentas y contundentes, trece campanadas a duelo.  
\-----0-----

Esto paso tan solo un día antes.

Los últimos meses habían transcurrido más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, tal vez la calma hacía eso, Charley no quiso hablar de la entrevista con nadie y tampoco revelo su conversación con su padre, en lugar de eso se enfoco en el hotel y algunos podrían decir que había retrocedido un par de pasos, regresando a la actitud infantil y excesivamente enérgica de los primeros días; Alastor, que se había pasado media vida fingiendo una sonrisa y la otra mitad riéndose en serio distinguía muy bien la pantomima y se lo menciono, pero Charley le dijo que debía practicar más lo de entender a la gente y no agrego otra cosa.

Nadie podía ir a decirle que no había hecho todo lo posible y más, incluso había tenido esa incomoda conversación con Vaggie pero la tomo de forma muy rara, según esta, casi como si fuera cualquier cosa a ese punto, y ya estaban de nuevo juntas; otro detalle era que le había pedido comenzar a usar una espada real en las lecciones de esgrima y cuando practicaba en su contra o con Alastor se mostraba mucho más agresiva que antes, Vaggie sabía que Charley luchaba con mucha rabia en su interior, ella comprendía demasiado bien el sentimiento, si aquello le era de ayuda dejaría que se hiciera todo lo fuerte que pudiera.

Charley seguía observando los progresos de todos pero ya no tomaba apuntes, solo veía y se alegraba, se alegro cuando Husk, en un momento de simpático descuido, beso a Ángel enfrente de todos y luego la araña se le fue encima en un despliegue que termino con ambos hechos un lio en el suelo y casi sesenta dólares para el bote de las groserías, se alegro cuando vio a Molly y Alastor repartiendo uvas fermentadas en una jarra de margaritas y se dio cuenta que él ya no estaba subiendo el volumen de su estática para dejar de oírla, se alegro cuando pillo a Nifty y Baxter tomando el té, ella le paso la cucharilla del azúcar sin desinfectarla antes y él la tomo como si nada, se alegraba de verlos a todos y de saber que eran felices.

Luego comenzó a hacer frio, era una rareza inexplicable pero por alguna razón a finales del año el Infierno se enfriaba, Charley pensaba ahora que quizás era la entidad absorbiendo el calor, gruñendo de hambre, en todo caso el frio ponía tensos a todos, les hacia consientes del tiempo y les llevaba a mirar cada vez con mayor preocupación la cuenta regresiva en el gran reloj; no fue extraño que muchos huéspedes prefirieran prepararse y comenzaran a irse a los viejos refugios de la ciudad, aquellos construidos en los tiempos de los Grandes Señores del Infierno para cobijar a los que se quedaban sin hogar por las guerras territoriales.

-¿Se puede matar a un Arcángel?-pregunto Charley el ultimo día.

Estaba con Vaggie, Alastor, Ángel, Husk, Nifty y Baxter en la sala tras el balcón principal, Vaggie sabia lo vulnerable que se sentiría ese día en particular y por eso llamo a todos a que la acompañasen, estaban jugando a las cartas.

-¿No dicen que Alastor mato a uno?-pregunto Ángel.  
-Ese es un rumor muy viejo-dijo Nifty, Alastor estaba aparte, mirando el reloj-intentarlo es suicidio.  
-¿Pero lo ha intentado alguien?  
-Oh, sí-dijo Husk-cada año un puñado de imbéciles lo intenta, son los primeros en morir.  
-Son demasiado fuertes, demasiado rápidos-dijo Baxter-considera esto además: para una ciudadela con millones de demonios cada año se envían a solo cinco Arcángeles, cinco contra millones, y nos superan por mucho.  
-Pero jamás se han enfrentado realmente a millones, o a cientos, tal vez un puñado de demonios muy, muy poderosos, podrían…  
-Ese no es el punto, querida-dijo Alastor, reuniéndose con ellos-podíamos enfrentarlos, podríamos arrancarles esas desagradables armaduras pero entonces estaríamos realmente acabados, no podemos tocarlos-inclino su mano-y lo sabes perfectamente.  
-No pienses esa clase de cosas-le dijo Vaggie-se que odias que esto pase pero es solo un día, terminara y retomaremos nuestras vidas, seguiremos con el hotel.  
-Los huéspedes van a estar bien-dijo Baxter-puse compuertas de acero en todas las ventanas, usualmente los arcángeles no atacan a los demonios hasta que los perciben, si nos quedamos en silencio estaremos a salvo.  
-¿Sigues angustiada por las palabras de esa reportera?-dijo Alastor, que no perdía detalle de su rostro.  
-Alastor…-si Charley no quería hablar de eso, Vaggie no quería que sacaran el tema.  
-Calma, solo intento decir que si Charley no aprende a ver las pequeñas ganancias en las grandes pérdidas va a ser muy infeliz.  
-¿Cuál sería la pequeña ganancia de quedarse estancada aquí?-pregunto Husk.  
-¡Yo, por supuesto!-se rio de cómo le miraron-cuando Katie dijo que se quedaría con lo peor de nosotros estaba incluyéndome, aunque me he divertido mucho siguiendo el buen camino y diría que he aprendió una o dos cosas de mi mismo es un hecho que tampoco existe lugar para alguien como yo en las grandes alturas, ¡y eso está bien!, el Cielo no me atrae particularmente, es decir, no puedes extrañar lo que no conoces.  
-¿Eso crees?-pregunto Charley.  
-Querida, a lo que quiero llegar es a esto-tomo su mano-quizás te quedes aquí, pero por todo el tiempo que eso sea yo voy a estar a tu lado-por primera vez en su existencia eso no sonó a amenaza.  
-Yo también-dijo Vaggie-mí lugar es contigo.  
-¡Cuentas con todos, nena!-le dijo Ángel.  
-Chicos… ¿saben qué?-se levanto-no voy a pasar este día temblando bajo mi cama, voy por una botella al bar.  
-Puedo hacerla aparecer-dijo Alastor.  
-No, la traeré, así me aseguro de que los huéspedes estén tranquilos, ¡regreso enseguida!

Solo camino hasta el piso de abajo antes de detenerse en mitad de un corredor, se quito el collar y miro la pluma de Arcángel antes de comenzar a apretar tan fuerte que el ámbar se partió, retiro algunos pedazos y luego, estaba al filo del abismo, tomo la brillante pluma entre sus dedos.

Podía tocarla…podía tocarlos…ella podía matarlos.  
\-----0-----  
La última campana sonó, luego, silencio.

Charley dirigió su vista a la puerta de los Arcángeles y vio como el circulo blanco se expandía y cinco figuras aladas se dirigían a la ciudad, los Arcángeles, en un principio habían sido todos idénticos salvo el grafiti en sus rostros pero uno de ellos había ganado importancia con el tiempo, su armadura era más oscura y su aura más siniestra, era a ese al que Charley veía en sus pesadillas desde mucho antes de la muerte de Dorian.

-¡Alto!

Sorprendentemente los Arcángeles se detuvieron en el aire, ni siquiera aleteaban, solo estaban flotando, todo en ellos era demasiado antinatural.

-¡Se lo que duerme bajo la ciudad!-les dijo-¡Ahora lo entiendo!, ¡Pero no puedo permitir que las cosas sigan siendo de este modo!, ¡Si un demonio más va a morir este día seré yo pero no voy a caer sin pelear, asique elijan a uno y envíenlo!, ¡Terminemos con esto de una vez!

El Arcángel principal descendió e hizo aparecer en su mano una espada de hoja rota y oxidada, Charley se cuadro y entonces la criatura se movió tan rápido que produjo un boom sónico, Charley apenas pudo levantar su arma para escudarse y acabo con el Arcángel sobre ella, apretando su propia arma contra la suya, estaba tan cerca que le corto algunos mechones de cabello, Charley se asusto, un instante después se puso furiosa, sus ojos se encendieron, empujo a su oponente hacia atrás y comenzaron a intercambiar espadazos.

El sonido de los metales chocando llegaba hasta los edificios a los alrededores, donde algunos demonios se refugiaban hechos un puro temblor, algunos se asomaron a mirar por las ventanas, algunos levantaron sus teléfonos para grabar lo que ocurría.  
\-----0

-“Lo siento mucho pero no tengo el valor para seguir con esto, he decidido volver a casa y comenzar a seguir los consejos de mi padre, estoy segura de que ustedes podrán encargarse el hotel, por favor perdónenme. Charley”

Vaggie les había llamado al comedor y allí les leyó la nota, que luego fue pasando de mano en mano, ella quería y no quería creérselo, había visto de primera mano el terror que los Arcángeles provocaban en ella pero tampoco habría creído que podía escapar y dejar el Hotel y a todos ellos.

-No puede hablar en serio, ¿o sí?-dijo Ángel-ósea, obvio está asustada, todos lo estamos, pero cuando todo acabe va a regresar.  
-Ni siquiera sé a qué hora se fue.  
-No podemos salir a buscarla-dijo Nifty-ya están allí afuera.  
-Cálmense-dijo Husk-si no llego a su casa estará en uno de los refugios-de pronto oyeron un chasquido y las persianas de acero se levantaron-¡Alastor!, ¿¡estas demente!?  
-¿No se había establecido eso ya?-miro por las ventanas-está muy silencioso, demasiado.  
-Puede que hayan empezado en las otras puntas, no es escusa, ¡cierra las persianas antes de que nos vean!  
-Algo no va bien…-su estática zumbaba, desajustada.  
-¡Oigan!-Baxter entro de repente al comedor-¡Aquí están!, ¡Tienen que ver esto!-busco el control y encendió la televisión del comedor.  
-¡¿Charley?!-exclamo Vaggie, horrorizada.

-“Lo que están viendo no es una simulación”-anunciaba Katie Killjoy, en vivo desde el lugar de los hechos-“Charley, nuestra princesa, está luchando en este mismo momento contra un Arcángel, así es, ¡por fin enloqueció!”

-¡Dios mío, la van a matar!-dijo Ángel  
-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué está haciendo eso?

Alastor tuvo que poner especial cantidad de energía en el siguiente chasquido para hacer aparecer a Lilith en la estancia.

-¡¿Pero cómo te atreves?!-grito esta.  
-¡Respuestas!-exigió, señalando la televisión y olvidándose de sus modales-¡Ahora!  
-¿Qué…?-miro la pantalla y palideció de golpe-Charley…oh, no, ¿Lucifer, que hiciste?  
\-----0

Tendría que haberle hecho más preguntas a Baxter, a quien fuera, los últimos meses se había preparado a conciencia para el destino inevitable que aceptara tan solo unas horas antes pero comenzaba a parecer insuficiente, en verdad el arcángel era un oponente informulable, parecía conocer todos sus movimientos, como le contase Alastor alguna vez, era brutalmente fuerte, ocasionando cráteres cuando sus golpes daban al suelo, espantosamente rápido, acertando tajo tras tajo a su vestido y ocasionándole algunos cortes ardientes aunque menores, ella apenas podía mantenerle a raya.

Tropezó y el arcángel se lanzo en una estocada que estuvo a poco de atravesarle por el vientre, pero logro moverse y solo le trapo por el vestido, el arcángel le miro, ¿le miro?, ¿Cómo saberlo con ese horrible rostro pintado?, Charley acabo de rasgar su falda para darle una patada con ambas piernas, giro y cargo de nuevo, ¡¿Por qué no simplemente moría?!, ¡¿Cómo podía algo venido del Cielo ser tan atroz, tan despiadado, asustarla tanto?!, esta vez se lanzo ella y al arcángel le toco cubrirse, comenzó a empujar, sacando chispas a su mascaras.

Lucifer, a pocos metros, parecía observar de manera impasible la pelea, las sombras que brotaban del suelo le cubrían por completo.

-¡Lucifer!-en ese momento llegaron a la escena Lilith y nuestros amigos del hotel-¿Cómo has podido?, ¡Detén esta locura ahora!  
-Charley ha aceptado su destino-dijo, no estaba sonriendo, sus ojos eran dos faros.  
-¡Lo vamos a detener nosotros entonces!-dijo Vaggie, haciendo aparecer dos espadas.  
-Con tu permiso, querida-dijo Alastor.

Le tomo por la cintura y abrió un portal por el que cayeron, para ir aparecer del otro lado, muy bien pensado porque justo entonces Lucifer uso la oscuridad para atrapar y hacer alzados en el aire a los demás.

-¡Maldición!-Husk saco la baraja pero comenzó a oír gritos, gritos de niños y estallidos, y la soltó para cubrirse los oídos-¡No, no!  
-¡Husk!, ¡Aaaagh, no!-Ángel escupió sangre, su estomago, oh, Dios, cuánto dolor.  
-¡Ayúdenme!-Baxter gritaba, ahogándose en la oscuridad como si fuera agua y él no fuera un pez.  
-¡Esto está mal!-chillaba Nifty, con las muñecas sangrando-¡Deténganlo, por favor!  
-¡Lucifer!, ¡Es tu hija, Lucifer!, ¡Despierta y sálvala, te lo ruego!

Charley no tenia cabeza para lo que fueran esos ruidos a sus espaldas, tampoco tuvo las fuerzas para seguir empujando su espada contra el arcángel, este logro empujarla y con un revés le hizo soltar el arma de las manos, enseguida contraataco.

-¡No!-se cubrió y escucho un choque, abrió los ojos-¿Vaggie?, ¿Alastor?

Ambos habían aparecido justo a tiempo, interceptando el ataque, y juntos empujaron lejos al arcángel.

-¿¡Perdiste la cabeza!?-le pregunto Vaggie, Charley se echo a sus brazos, llorando a lagrima viva.  
-¡Lo siento, lo siento!, ¡Trataba de hacer lo correcto!  
-Me temo que te han embaucado, querida-dijo Alastor, que no apartaba la vista de la criatura.  
-Tu madre nos lo conto todo, Lucifer está siendo controlado por esa cosa bajo la ciudad.  
-¿Qué?-miro hacia atrás-¡Papá!  
-Nunca se trato de que mataras al arcángel, quiere que el arcángel te mate.  
-Porque eres pura y corrupta a la vez, tu sangre no lo mataría, le haría mucho más fuerte.

Daba la impresión de que el arcángel se había quedado algo aturdido pero ya se estaba incorporando e hizo aparecer una segunda espada.

-Nos ocuparemos de él, Charley, ponte a salvo.  
-¡Esperen!-les grito, pero ya se habían adelantado.

Ahora era un duelo de dos contra uno, ¡y aun así la maldita cosa les tenia parejos!, Charley se llevo las manos a la cabeza, abrumada, ¿es que acaso no podía hacer nada bien?, ¿iban a morir sus amigos ahora por su culpa?, ¿iban a morir todos?, ¡Dios, había sido tan estúpida!

-¡Para de reírte, Alastor!-le pidió Vaggie, intercalando espadazos.  
-¡No puedo!  
-¡¿Esto te parece divertido?!  
-¡Estoy peleando con un Arcángel, contigo!, ¡Estoy arriesgándome por otros!, ¡estoy muerto de miedo!, ¡Esto…-su espada salió volando y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte al arcángel que lo mando para atrás y le soltó el casco-es verdadero entretenimiento!  
-¡Lo derribaste!-exclamo Charley.  
-No por mucho, querida.  
-¡Te dije que te fueras!

No lo hizo y ellos tampoco pudieron moverse ante lo siguiente, el arcángel se había levantado y he aquí que su cabeza era como una cabeza humana transparentada, brillante, carente absolutamente de rasgos.

-No me esperaba eso-dijo Alastor.

El arcángel dirigió su, ¿vista?, hacia él y de pronto su cabeza adquirió los rasgos de un ser humano, un hombre apuesto de sonrisa nerviosa, el rostro de Alastor se demudo ante la visión de su propia cara.

-¿Soy…yo…?  
-¿Qué?-el arcángel miro a Vaggie y tomo su cara, un rostro cargado de ira-Oh, Dios…  
-¿Qué es?-se dijo Charley, el arcángel la miro a ella, otro cambio, su propio rostro con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, una imagen de desesperación total.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que el arcángel dio un paso al frente y lanzo un poderoso alarido de dolor, tan fuerte que las ventanas de todos los edificios alrededor estallaron en pedazos, tan potente que causo una onda expansiva que les arrojo hacía atrás, Charley sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca al dar de cara contra el suelo, sus oídos pitaban, como si hubiera estado al lado de una explosión.

-¿Va…Vaggie?-se arrastro hacía ella.  
-Charley…-trato de levantarse sin éxito, estaba demasiado adolorida.  
-¿Alastor…?-el Demonio de la Radio había caído más allá, la estática llenaba sus ojos y de su boca solo brotaba interferencia.

Charley se encontró entonces con su espada, hincándose con esfuerzo la tomo y la levanto, en su hoja pudo ver reflejado la mitad de su rostro, un ojo amarillo en fondo rojo, y pudo ver reflejado al arcángel de pie más allá, el arcángel que aun tenía su rostro atormentado, como el reflejo de un reflejo.

-Soy yo…soy solamente yo…-soltó la espada.  
-¿Charley?-Vaggie la vio pasar a su lado-¡Charley!-comenzó a correr-¡Charley, no!

-¡Esta corriendo hacía este!-decía Katie a la cámara, que había podido salvar del impacto anterior-¡corre desarmada hacia un arcángel!, ¡ha decidido suicidarse!

Muchas voces repitieron su nombre, Charley busco algo en su cuello, oculto bajo la ropa, el arcángel se lanzo hacía ella con las espadas en ristres, listas para partirle en pedazos, Charley adelanto su mano, se encontraron y entonces…se detuvo, ambas espadas quedaron a milímetros de la cabeza de Charley, acomodadas como un par de tijeras, el rostro brillante del arcángel miraba con expresión de sorpresa ausente la pequeña pluma que Charley había puesto ante sus ojos.

-Hey…hola…-dijo, con una sonrisa simpática-soy Charley, ¿quieres hablar?  
-“¿Quieres hablar?”-repitió el Arcangel, su misma voz con eco, su expresión en blanco.  
-Je, eres solo un pedacito de luz, ¿verdad?  
-“¿Verdad?”  
-Pareces algo incomodo con todo eso-empujo sus brazos, haciéndole bajar las armas-déjame ayudarte.  
-“Déjame ayudarte”

-¡Desperté!-Alastor se sentó de golpe-¿Qué me perdí?-Vaggie, que había logrado levantarse un poco, le hizo seña de que se quedara quieto.

Y todos observaron, atónitos más allá de lo posible, como Charley iba quitándole poco a poco la armadura al Arcángel.

-Ya lo estoy entendiendo, ustedes vienen aquí y reflejan lo que ven de nosotros, y solo ven miedo, ira y odio, tiene sentido que nos ataquen de ese modo, es cómo funcionan…igual que Alastor, él lo disfruta demasiado pero la forma en que es no es del todo su culpa.

Conforme iba sacando piezas más partes del cuerpo de luz se ajustaban a su forma.

-¿Sabes?, desde que era niña he creído que había algo mal en mi, hiciera lo que hiciera parecía que no podía encajar, llegue a pensar que tal vez, si era capaz de encontrar algo bueno y puro en el Infierno, entonces yo no podía estar tan mal…je, cuando lo digo así suena egoísta.

De ultimo quito las protecciones de sus alas, primero la derecha, luego la izquierda, y en esta encontró algo, un minúsculo espacio oscuro en medio de su luz.

-Sabía que esto era tuyo.

Coloco la pluma allí y esta encajo como una pieza en un rompecabezas, el arcángel parpadeo entonces, como si despertase de un mal sueño, y la miro, era como ella misma si fuese un ángel.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?  
-Sí.  
-Yo no puedo ir al Cielo, ¿verdad?  
-No.  
-¿Es porque soy mala?  
-No.  
-¿Es…porque soy como un ser humano?  
-Sí.  
-¿Eso es malo?-el arcángel ladeo la cabeza-no, espera…creo que entiendo…hay bien y hay mal, y en realidad no podemos destruir al mal porque es una parte importante de todo esto, es como…algo que nos da un propósito…porque no podemos destruirlo pero podemos esforzarnos cada día por qué no controle nuestras vidas, ¿es eso?  
-Sí.

De pronto el arcángel la tomo del brazo y la empujo tras de sí, justo a tiempo para detener la enorme ola de oscuridad que cayó sobre ambos, Charley ahogo un grito, la entidad tenia completamente dominado a su padre, sujeto como si fuera un títere grotesco, y trataba de aplastarles.

-¡Papá!-grito, viendo las lagrimas en sus ojos-¡Papá, lucha, puedes hacerlo!

La oscuridad se extendía, generando grietas en el suelo, Vaggie había vuelto a caer, con el estomago completamente revuelto y luchando por no vomitar, Alastor estaba atrapado por completo en su estática y serian más dolor del que nunca podría haber imaginado posible; más atrás, la mayoría habían quedado inconscientes, Ángel, resistiendo admirablemente la sensación de que sus intestinos estaban llenos de metralla, palpaba con desesperación por el suelo hasta que una de sus manos dio con una carta.

-Husk… ¡Husk!-tosió, el demonio gato estaba hecho un ovillo tembloroso-¡Husk, te necesito!, ¡No me dejes solo!  
-No…no…Á…Ángel…  
-¡Atrápala!-le arrojo la carta con todas las fuerzas que tenia, desmayándose enseguida, pero Husk la atrapo.  
-¿El comodín?

Siempre había sacado el comodín de sus barajas, es una carta peligrosa, tan capaz de valerte como de arruinarte la partida, pero a veces hay que apostar a todo o nada, giro la carta al mismo tiempo que perdía el sentido también y esta formo un pequeño rayo que fue hasta donde seguían flotando los otros cuatro arcángeles, el rayo tomo la forma de un arlequín armado con una hoz y los golpeo, liberándoles también de sus armaduras.

Las brillantes esencias fueron a funcionarse con el arcángel que estaba a punto de ser vencido por la ola de oscuridad y todas juntas se convirtieron en un gigantesco y prodigioso ser con cinco pares de alas que ataco a la oscuridad con un golpe que sonó como una gigantesca campana, la oscuridad se estremeció, se agito con violencia y se replegó herida, de regreso a lo profundo de la tierra, Lucifer cayó pesadamente y el gran arcángel volvió a dividirse en cinco, quedando el que se veía como Charley y las otras cuatro luces que comenzaron a dar vueltas por los alrededores.

Ciudad Pentagrama nunca había estado tan silenciosa.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Lucifer despertó como quien sale de una larga pesadilla, durante eones había sostenido un duelo de voluntades con la entidad en el núcleo de la Tierra, había sentido como retorcía su mente poco a poco, convirtiéndole en una criatura tortuosa, una sombra del ser de luz que fue alguna vez.

Charley fue una manifestación de todo lo que quería y todo lo que temía, la amaba más que a nada en toda la creación y el terror porque algo terrible le sucediese fue la debilidad que la entidad uso para terminar de dominarle, en serio creyó que si la dañaba, si la hacía mala como a cualquier demonio, iba a estar a salvo, fueron todas mentiras de la entidad que deseaba devorarle, pero ahora la oscuridad se había replegado y allí estaba ella, su dulce y pequeña manzana.

-¡Papá!-Lilith también estaba allí y los tres compartieron un abrazo largamente esperado.  
-Charley…  
-Nuestra valiente niña.

Las otras cuatro luces iban de un lado a otro, como mariposas extraviadas, se acercaban a cada demonio caído, tomaban sus apariencias humanas y, dándoles un pequeño toquecito, curaban sus heridas y les hacían despertar, o se acercaban a los demonios que comenzaban a asomarse desde cada ventana y puerta y les dedicaban una mirada curiosa con sus propios rostros humanos antes de seguir vagando.

-No… ¡No, no, no!-Katie Killjoy no soporto esa visión de sí misma, trato de atacarla y quedo reducida a huesos rotos y ceniza.

-Niño…niño, reacciona-Husk ayudo a Ángel a levantarse-tienes que ver esto.  
-Oh…wow…-se fijo en sus versiones humanas, vio a Husk y sonrió-creo que te ves mucho mejor ahora.  
-Opino lo mismo-dijo, y le beso.

-¿Qué paso?-Vaggie se quedo de una pieza al verse, incluso aunque lo hubiera hecho antes, se levanto-Charley… ¿Dónde está Charley?-volteo-¡Charley!  
-¡Vaggie!-esta se separo de sus padres para correr a sus brazos-¡Lo hice!  
-¿Qué hiciste?  
-¡No se pero lo hice!  
-No me vuelvas a dar un susto así-pidió, estrechándole fuerte.  
-¿Alastor, estas bien?-ambas fueron a ayudarle.  
-No sé cómo me siento ahora-dijo, mirando a su doble.  
-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Charley.  
-Yo creo…creo que sí-y su sonrisa no tuvo nada de forzada.

Al arcángel que se veía como Charley seguía parado donde le dejaron, con pinta de quien espera por alguien con toda la paciencia del mundo, después de asegurarse que todos sus amigos se habían puesto de pie regreso con este.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?  
-…  
-Esa cosa, aun necesita comer.  
-Sí.  
-Lo que paso con Sir Pentius y su hijo, ¿Qué fue?  
-Amor.  
-¿Eso es todo lo que se necesita?  
-No.  
-Pero, ¿puede hacerse?, ¿puedo enviar a más pecadores al cielo?  
-Sí.  
-¿A todos?  
-No.  
-Ya…supongo que debo aceptarlo, no puedes salvar a todo el mundo pero puedes hacer que el mundo sea mejor.  
-Sí.  
-Tal vez…tal vez sea mejor que no regresen-el Arcángel ladeo la cabeza-podría pedirles que se ocupasen solo de los peores, los que no tienen ninguna esperanza, pero-miro a Alastor-hay uno de esos al que quiero demasiado.  
-…  
-Pero quizás…-siguió mirándolo, Alastor le dedico un saludo-quizás hasta eso tenga algo bueno.

Se acerco al arcángel y le dijo algo al oído, este puso cara como de sorpresa, luego sonrió y asintió, al momento siguiente se convirtió en otra esfera de luz y, junto a las otras cuatro, subieron de regreso al Cielo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste, Charley?-pregunto su padre.  
-Le dije que nos haríamos cargo.  
\-----0-----

Y esto, finalmente, paso un año después.

-¿Están listos todos?-Charley iba e arriba abajo con su libretita-¿El salón de fiestas?  
-¡Reluciente!-dijo Nifty.  
-¿Los fuegos artificiales?  
-Los voy a dejar ciegos este año-dijo Cherry.  
-¿Husk?  
-El bar este abastecido, cálmate, niña.  
-¿Dónde está Alastor?  
-Afuera ya-dijo Vaggie.  
-La que nos está atrasando eres tú-dijo Ángel, tomándola del brazo-¿Cómo es que no te has arreglado aun?  
-¡Treinta minutos, gente!-paso diciendo Baxter-¡comenzamos en treinta minutos!

Charley corrió a arreglarse, a ponerse su mejor traje sastre y peinar su cabello para el gran momento, ese día enviaría a las primeras almas al Cielo, las primeras desde Sir Pentius y su hijo.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en el Infierno desde el último año y habían cambiado para bien, liberado de la influencia voraz de la entidad su padre había comenzado a tomar un gobierno más activo de la ciudad, mejorando las infraestructuras y dando nuevos bríos a la industria.

El noticiario 666 ahora estaba en manos de Tom, que había conocido a una encantadora pecadora durante su tiempo en el hotel y era su nueva compañera al aire.

La familia de Ángel se había adueñado del negocio de Valentino y Ángel estaba haciendo películas de nuevo, por puro gusto, y con un acuerdo con Husk según el cual él no iba a decirle nada siempre no insistiera en que saliera también en alguna.

Nifty y Baxter seguían ocupándose de la limpieza y el orden en el hotel y ahora también estaban saliendo, al principio iban de la mano con guantes pero eventualmente prescindieron de estos.

Y Alastor tenía el mejor trabajo del mundo en su opinión, el trabajo de buscar a los pecadores más deplorables y ocuparse personalmente de estos para calmar a la entidad, decía que era como ser dueño de una mascota particularmente peligrosa con la que se podía compartir la cena, una pequeña cantidad de almas incorregibles le calmaban tan bien como un centenar de demonios menores; y todavía ayudaba en el hotel, porque quería hacerlo y jamás dejo de ser entretenido.

-Perfecto-Vaggie le arreglo el moño.  
-¿No preguntaras si estoy lista?  
-Se que lo estas, no hagamos que te esperen.

Bajaron hasta salir del hotel, una enorme cantidad de demonios, huéspedes e invitados, se habían aglomerado allí, el centro de atención general eran un grupo de nueve demonios, los mejores en su programa de rehabilitación, y considerándolo todo nueve era un excelente número.

-¡Papá, mamá!-Charley corrió a abrazarlos-¡Vinieron!  
-No nos lo perderíamos, cariño-dijo su madre, acomodándole un mechón de cabello.  
-Es tu gran momento, manzanita, ¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Muy feliz.

-¡Cinco minutos!-grito Baxter, atento al gran reloj.

-¿Quieres dar un poco de espacio?-pidió Ángel a Alastor, que estaba casi encima de Molly.  
-Mis disculpas-aunque no retrocedió para nada-no quiero perderme ni un instante.  
-Estoy muy nerviosa, Ángel, ¿en verdad estaré lista?, los voy a extrañar mucho a todos.  
-Tengo que quedarme y ayudar a la familia, pero tu lugar esta allá, donde estés a salvo.  
-¡Averigua si puedes escribir!, ¡Podríamos comenzar un servicio de correos!  
-¡Que te apartes un poco, vamos!, ¡pareces un depredador sexual!

-¡Un minuto!

El reloj comenzó a sonar y todos los ojos se dirigieron a la puerta de los arcángeles, su apertura causo algunos gritos entrecortados, la costumbre, pero nadie huyo, aguardaron hasta que una columna de luz muy concreta se formo en medio del gentío y en esta apareció una esfera de luz, que tomo la forma de Charley aunque con aureola y alas.

-¡Hola, bienvenido!-ella se acerco sin miedo-nos alegra mucho que estés aquí, como puedes ver hemos mantenido las cosas tranquilas, ¿Qué te parece?, no hace falta ningún genocidio este año, ¿verdad?  
-…-la criatura miro lentamente a su alrededor, a los cientos de ojos demoniacos que le observaban, antes de volver con Charley-no.

Y la multitud al completo estallo en aplausos y gritos de júbilo, hubo que esperar casi dos minutos a que se calmasen, aunque podían oírse las exclamaciones de alegría en el resto de la ciudad de los demonios que estaban siguiendo la cobertura en vivo.

-Ahora, estas son las almas que creo que están listas para ascender, ¿las llevarías arriba?  
-…Si.  
-¡Fantástico!-exclamo, apenas oyéndose sobre otra salva de aplausos-¿Quién viene primero?  
-Anda, Molly-dijo Ángel-es tiempo.  
-¡Saluda al viejo Pent de nuestra parte!-pidió Alastor.

Molly se acerco a la luz hasta llegar a su borde, luego, tomando una profunda respiración, dio un paso en su interior, su cuerpo se transformo entonces y se vio con la apariencia de una joven humana, volteo y miro a su hermana llena de radiante alegría, los otros demonios elegidos no tardaron nada en unirse también en la luz y una vez estuvieron todos allí se desaparecieron con un gran destello.

-¡Vaya!-Ángel se froto los ojos-eso fue… ¿estás llorando?  
-Creo que me queme las corneas-dijo Alastor-¡Y valió completamente la pena!

¡Estaba hecho!, nueve fotos se agregarían más tarde a la pared del comedor, la primeras de muchas, y habría una gran fiesta que duraría todo el día, pero en ese momento Charley miraba al Cielo y ya no sentía miedo ni aquel desesperado anhelo, ella había nacido allí, el Infierno era su hogar y los demonios su gente, vería que ascendieran aquellas almas que pudiesen ser salvadas y haría de su reino un mejor lugar para los que, como ella, debían quedarse.

Nada era perfecto y no puedes reducir tus pretensiones a dividir entre el bien y el mal, bajo sus pies, en el centro de la Tierra, habitaba la maldad más pura, pero ni un solo día dejaría de enfrentarla ni de dar su mejor esfuerzo por buscar lo mejor dentro de cada uno.

-“Un sueño tuve, les contare, sobre un fantástico, grandioso, nuevo hotel, es una realidad, lo pueden ver, y es más de lo que jamás imagine”  
-¡Que suene, chicos!-exclamo Alastor-“En cada demonio brilla un arcoíris, y para verlo solo debes sonreír”  
-“En cada pecador, ¡de esta vasta humanidad!, una historia que se contara”  
-“¡Lo pudimos lograr!, ¡Aun haremos más!, ¡Aquí, en el Infierno, en el Hotel Feliz!”  
\-----0-----


End file.
